Lily and James A Prophecy Fulfilled
by Kirbee25
Summary: Kirbee25's story. It's about how Lily Evans and James Potter came to be. Rated PG-13 just to be on the safe side. Please give the first chapter a chance! Chapters 6-10 upoaded, sorry for the long wait!
1. Year one: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: This is a story many people know and love. But for those of you, who don't, this is the first chapter. Hope you like it!

****

Lily and James- A Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter 1: "The Next Door Neighbor"

10 year old Lily Evans was shooting free throws at the basketball goal in her back yard. Her dad had given it to her for her fifth birthday in hopes she would be the sporty type of girl. So far he had succeeded. Lily had three passions in life. Sports, books, and terrorizing the boy next door, in that order. Lily knew at least the basic rules of every official sport, and she played all of them. If, by some chance, she didn't play, she would try it. Her second love was books. She loved to learn new things. Lily had learned several languages including, French, Spanish, German, and Portuguese. Her third love was aggravating James Potter. She hated him, and couldn't wait for him to go away to school. She was counting down the days until her eleventh birthday. Lily had been accepted into an exclusive all girls boarding school that offered an excellent education as well as an excellent sports program. She was not looking forward to going to this school, however. The girls at Durington Girls' Academy were almost always pretty socialites. On the rare occasion, a girl would be accepted just for her athletic or academic talent, not her family's wealth and class. Lily considered herself to be the exception. Others saw the beauty Lily truly was, but Lily neglected to see it. She saw her pale skin and dark red hair where others saw a perfect complexion and promising hair that needed some attention. She saw short where others saw petite. Lily didn't dwell on this however. She slapped her hair in a ponytail or braids each morning, and hoped for a blessing of height to improve her jump shot. Most people were kind enough to overlook her sports obsession. The exception was her bratty next-door neighbor, James Potter.   


Lily hated James with a passion. Her dream was to impale him on their picket fence. He constantly teased her about playing "boyish" sports, made fun of her hair, and called her "small fry". That irritated Lily the most. She hated it when people brought her height deficit to attention. She didn't think 4'11" was too short for an almost eleven year old. After all, she would grow more eventually. The Potters were an unusual family by the Evans' standards. Their twin children had been home schooled until the age of eleven, now they were being sent to an elusive boarding school. Their children were turning eleven today, and Lily was going to be forced to spend 4 hours of torture at their birthday celebration. Lily would have given anything not to go, but her parents had resorted to bribing her. If she stayed at the party for all four hours, and remained reasonably polite, they would take her to a hockey game, and get her the pass to meet her all time favorite hockey player, Nicoli Sanatini. Lily's parents were very rich, so if their favorite daughter wanted to meet him, then they were going to let her, only after she had fulfilled her part of the bargain. Lily gritted her teeth just thinking about having to spend four God forsaken hours at the Potter residence, listening to their devil-sent child belittle and tease her for the entire party. Lily made a grim resolve to remain polite though, she wanted to meet Nicoli, and she would give her eyeteeth to do it. She swooshed another three-pointer right as the dreaded neighbor came strutting through the gate that separated their yards. She would have loved to permanently scar him with her softball bat sitting by the back   
stairs. James said with complete arrogance, "Well, I got my letter of acceptance to the school my family has attended since we became the Potters."   


"Well how nice. I know I would be absolutely thrilled to be accepted St. Brutus's 

School for Incurably Criminal Boys!" Lily laughed.   


"Ha, ha, funny. I'm sure you'll be laughing when you're sent there." James told her meanly.   


"That's it Potter. This means war." Lily told him devilishly.   


"Ooh, I'm scared." James said in a falsetto voice.   


"You should be. I will show NO mercy, and take NO prisoners." Lily told him, but she neglected to say, starting after your party. Lily then threw her basketball at the retreating James, catching him squarely in the back.   


"Just remember, you'll be on my soil tonight Evans!" James called out.   


Lily continued shooting, then decided to get ready for the party that was in a couple of hours. First, she cooked something to eat; she wouldn't put it past James to poison her. Afterwards she showered and changed into a clean peasant-style blouse and flared jeans, conveniently overlooking a package on her bed. These were her best clothes; she refused to buy girlie stuff like her sister, Petunia bought. She came downstairs about twenty-five minutes after she had gone upstairs, to her mother's absolute mortification.   


"Lily! You can't wear that; this is a dressy party! Wear the outfit that I bought you today, its laying on your bed." Lily's mom told her.   


"MOM! A DRESSY PARTY FOR TWO ELEVEN YEAR OLDS?!!!" Lily shouted in disbelief.   


"Exactly. Go get changed now, and I'll fix your hair."   


Lily went reluctantly upstairs and changed into the emerald green sleeveless top and khaki skirt her mom had bought her. Then her mother insisted on taking Lily's hair out of the perpetual ponytail, and actually curling the ends of it, sending shudders down Lily's spine. She thought she did look remarkably nice. She could only imagine what kind of teasing James would do to her. Lily and her family, excluding Petunia who had been staying the week at a friend's house, walked through the Potter's door at exactly 6 o'clock, punctual as usual.   


"Oh, you look lovely!" Meredith Potter told Lily sincerely.   


"Thank you ma'am" Lily thanked politely, "I'm very happy to be invited to your party." Immediately earning besotted smiles from every adult in a 10-foot radius. She saw James and immediately wanted to choke him with his bow tie. Actually, she could think of no greater pleasure. The only thing between James and being strangled was the three boys surrounding him. Lily had no one to talk to, but she was used to this, so she went to the Potter's library, which was opened to the guests, and sat down with a copy of "The Chosen" written in French. She pretended not to notice four boys staring at her from around the door. They all stared at this lovely girl and finally one of them asked,   


"James, do you know her?"   


"Yes and no. I know the girl who lives next door and wears jeans, not the one who dresses up and looks nice." James whispered back.   


"Well, beat me with a wet noodle and call me goofy, James Potter isn't being incredibly rude for once." Lily said sarcastically. "After all, it's your fault I had to come to this stupid party, and get dressed up like a ham for Christmas."   


The three boys with James couldn't believe their ears. Although James was just eleven years old, girls fell all over him. This one wasn't. Lily continued, "I also thought you would be wise enough to stay out of my way tonight after what you said to me.   
Watch out, I might lose my control and choke you with that ugly bow-tie of yours."   


Two of the three boys started laughing, and the other cowered with apparent fear. The boy that was James's height with neat black hair and gray eyes said, "Hi. I'm Sirius Black. I've never seen a girl stand up to James like that."   


"Nice to meet you, Sirius, I'm Lily Evans, and I live next door."   


"And I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you Lily Evans." the boy with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes said.   


"Hi, Remus, nice to meet you." Lily told him, he seemed very nice. "And this is Peter Pettigrew" Sirius said, motioning to a short boy with blonde hair. Lily nodded her head; the boy was still cowering with fear.   


"Uh, Lily, you look nice tonight. Thanks for coming." James said politely.   


"You're not welcome you moron. I only came because my parents bribed me with the chance to meet Nicoli Sanatini." Lily said, still smarting from James's stinging words from earlier.   


"Really, oh wow! I've seen him a few times on television. You are lucky Lily." James said with awe. He had seen Nicoli on a Muggle TV show while he was at a friend of his parents' house. "Well, then James, you most certainly may come with us when we go to visit him next week." Mr. Evans said, coming in on the tail of the conversation. Lily groaned; she knew her dad thought James was a good kid, but this was going too far. "Papa! James does NOT want to go." Lily said in a voice that usually got her anything she wanted from her parents.   


"My dear, that is up to James."   


"I would love to go Mr. Evans.." James said triumphantly.   


"Excellent, you may also bring your friends here if you wish." and he walked out of the room.   


"Hey Sirius, Remus, Peter, do ya wanna go?" James asked.   


"Sure", both Remus and Sirius said. "I have to go home." Peter said, and actually left immediately.   


Lily growled at them causing James to smile angelically. "I believe its time for cake and ice cream. Let's go to the dining room." James told them.   
Lily wanted to dump the cake on James. She sat down at the table, to her complete disgust, between James and Remus. She was very tempted to switch the place cards. James had a chocolate cake, and Gina had a white cake. They both blew out their eleven candles without a problem whatsoever. Lily chose chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream, but as soon as she got the food, she had to clench her hands together to keep from decorating James with it. She ate only a small amount of the cake, and she just stared at the rest. To her surprise, the cake flew out of the bowl and onto James; all while her hands were tightly clenched in her lap. Lily's family was the only Muggles in the room, so every witch and wizard gasped at this display. There were whispers around the room, 'this little girl must be very powerful, she just levitated that cake. Can you believe her parents are muggles, some pure bloods aren't that good. And she hasn't even gone to her first year at Hogwarts.' Lily turned horrified, yet gleeful eyes to James. She couldn't help it, she just burst out laughing. Shortly after her, Remus and Sirius cracked up with laughter. James slowly started wiping the cake from his face, then said, "Oh, my God, you're a witch!"   


"That's it! I am tired of you calling me names and picking on me!" Lily said, then grabbed her ice cream and rubbed it on James's white shirt, then picked up Remus's third slice of cake and smashed it on James's face and walked calmly out of the room to her house.   
  


Lily slammed into her room and changed her clothes. It was still early, so she left a note for her parents. It was a safe neighborhood, so she went running. Running, not jogging. Her purpose was to expend all of her energy just so she could resist the urge to go into James's house and finish the job she started. She would set him afire, or maybe she would wrap him in the tablecloth and toss him in the river. She started grinning at this idea, and she was laughing so caught up in her dreams that she didn't see the group of people heading into her direction until she ran right into them. Lily all decked out in running pants and shoes with a matching top ran right into James Potter and his crew, sending all of them flying to the sidewalk. Lily was pleased to see that James had ended up cushioning her fall, rewarding him with a scraped harm. She scooted so that she was sitting on her own on the sidewalk and looked at Sirius and Remus. "Sorry you guys, I was plotting James's death, I didn't see you." Lily said as they were getting up.   


"No problem, here, let me help you up." Remus told her, extending his hand.   
She accepted it and went to stand up, but collapsed again. She looked down at her ankle, and it was already swelling up. "Oh, no! My ankle!" Lily wailed.   


"What?" all three boys questioned cluelessly.   


"My ankle, it is injured rather easily, especially compared to my active lifestyle. I will never be able to compete at the tennis tournament this weekend now!"   


"Uh, that's disappointing, but maybe you ought to concentrate on getting home first Lily." Sirius said.   


"Would you guys go and get my dad. He'll be able to carry me back to the house?"   


"I'll go I guess." Remus said, leaving James and Sirius looking helplessly at Lily. 

"Umm, Lily, when I called you a witch earlier, I didn't say it to be mean. It was a compliment. You see, we're all wizards and witches in my family. Sirius and Remus and Peter are all wizards too. We're all going to Hogwarts this year. You'll probably get to go too, if you do get accepted, you will get a letter on your birthday." James explained to Lily.   


"Okay, I'm sorry I got so mad then. You're usually so mean to me, I just expected you to say it with a mean spirit. But really, a witch? That's so cool!" Lily also apologized.   


"You're right, I have been rather mean to you. All of our lives in fact. I apologize, truce?" James questioned   


"Sure, you'll probably be the only wizard or witch I know at this school anyhow if I get to go. I probably ought to be civil to you." and they both smiled, signifying the start of a new friendship. Lily looked up and saw her dad running down the sidewalk, with a panting Remus trailing after him.   


"Did papa's princess get hurt?" he asked Lily, who was obviously his favorite child.   


"Yeah, it's my ankle again."   


Logan Evans kneeled and examined his daughter's ankle, "Sweetie, it looks like you've really done a number on it this time. You're lucky it's not a break, but its pretty close to it. Don't put any weight on it for two days at least."   


"PAPA! I HAVE to compete in the tournament Saturday." Lily pleaded, as if her father could magically make it well.   


"Sorry, Princess, but I can't make it better overnight. I'm no magician."   
Lily turned her eyes to James and Sirius.   


"My mom might be able to do something for it." James told his new friend. Mr. Evans carried his daughter to the Potter residence and explained the problem to Meredith Potter. She asked Mr. Evans to leave the room and pulled out her wand.. Lily's eyes widened.   


"Lily, I wouldn't normally be able to do this until you've received your letter from Hogwarts, but it is obvious you're a witch. It was amazing how you made that cake land on James. And without a wand! Truly amazing! Well, anyhow I'll just use a simple spell that will repair the muscles, and if you don't mind, strengthen them, and you won't have this problem anymore."   


"Sure, that would be great!" Lily said enthusiastically.   


"Very well. Musculoso Repartim!" and Lily felt a tingling sensation in her ankle. Just about the time it subsided Mrs. Potter said, "Preventium Injuriusin" and Lily's ankle felt good as new. That Saturday, the three boys were sitting under the boiling sun, next to Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Petunia, watching Lily on the tennis court. Lily battled out the championship match, winning with an ace. The crowd gave her a standing ovation.

A/N: That was the first chapter. Next one will be up sometime tomorrow. Till then read and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

A/N: To all the faithful readers out there! Roxy hasn't updated in months! To get to a site that has it all posted 'till today, go to my bio! 

****

Lily and James- A Prophecy Fulfilled

****

Chapter 2: A Train, Hat, and Roommates

She shook hands with her opponent, then the judges, and jogged to the locker room for a quick shower before the awards ceremonies. Thirty minutes later she came back up, wearing a black pair of shorts and matching white top. Her braids were decorated in honor of the occasion with metallic emerald ribbons. She stood on the podium and accepted her trophy, grinning for her parents' pictures. As soon as she was allowed to leave she ran to her parents for the first time since before the match stated. She hugged them, still clutching her trophy. In fact she was so happy she was hugging everybody. She even hugged Petunia and some strangers. The boys didn't get out of her way fast enough and she hugged them, then moved on to some of her father's business associates. The next weekend they did indeed meet Nicoli Sanatini, then went out to eat pizza. The boys marveled at Lily's ability to eat an entire medium pepperoni pizza on her own. On Lily's eleventh birthday an owl flew in the window. It was bearing the Hogwarts letter, accepting Lily into their school, along with the list of supplies. Lily thought that was great until it mentioned Diagon Alley. Nobody in her family knew where Diagon Alley was, or the Leaky Cauldron. She went ahead and sent the confirmation letter to Hogwarts anyhow, she would ask James about the Diagon Alley. The Potters gave the Evans a detailed map of how to get to Diagon Alley, and what to do once they got there. But to Lily's disappointment, James didn't ask Lily to come with them. She got over it though; she couldn't expect to immediately become one of his group. On August 20th Lily and her parents went to Diagon Alley, leaving Petunia at a friend's house. They got in easily and went straight to Gringott's. There, Lily was given vault 315 with a balance of 1000 galleons, which would be added to every birthday and Christmas. Lily went to get her robes at Madame Malkins, then to the pet shop. There she bought a jet-black cat with emerald green eyes that matched her own. Towards the end of the afternoon all Lily had to was buy a wand. She was saving it for last. Her parents were resting at the cafe across the street. As it turned out, James walked through the Ollivander's door the same time as Lily. The spooky man came out and said, "Ah, the ones who will release us all. Come my children. You, Mr. Potter, may go first." after several tries James got a mahogany wand. He said, "I'll wait for you Lily, if you wanna go with Sirius and Remus and me to get some ice cream."   


"Sure" she said.   


"And you Miss Evans. You shall give us our freedom. Here, try this wand." in a very short while, Lily left the store with a 9-inch yew.   


"Gosh, was it just me, or was he a few cards short of a full house?"   


"Definitely missing something." Very soon, it was September first, and they were going to platform 9 3/4. Lily saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter hoisting their trunks onto the scarlet train. She started to run over to them, but her mother was telling her to be good and the like. She kept watching the boys, and she saw them get on the fifth compartment. Then she saw them hanging out the windows watching her. Her dad was saying, "Now princess, remember, if anything goes wrong or you need us for anything, we're only an owl away. We bought our own, so we will send her to you often. I love you princess, we hope to see you at Christmas."   


"Yeah, Papa, I love you too."   


"Now my dear, be good, work hard, and we love you." Her mother said.   


"Yes mom, I love you too."   


"Princess, be good, we love you, we can't live without you, you're everything to us, you're our only child, who cares about Petunia" Petunia said in an annoying voice.   


When Lily walked on the train she saw James, Sirius, and Remus pretending to cry and say, "Oh, Lily, we will miss you so much."   


"Would you shut up! Your parents couldn't wait to get rid of you!" 

"Hey, our parents love us too!" Sirius said indignantly.   


"They love it when you're not there is more like it." Lily told them sarcastically.   
Remus said, "Actually, I think my parents do like the vacation away from me." earning a triumphant look from Lily and disgusted looks from James and Sirius.   
Peter stuttered, "My p-parents al-always t-try to get me t-to visit a friends house."   


"They're trying to get you out of your shell Peter." Sirius said sarcastically.   


Peter crept over to a chair, and everybody followed, except Lily. She didn't really want to butt in, so she continued to another compartment. Nobody noticed she wasn't following until she was gone.   


"Hey, where did Lily go?" Remus asked,   


"Who knows." James said,   


"Really, you guys ought to be a bit more concerned, she's our friend." Remus continued.   


"Actually, she's mostly your friend. She wants to kill me most of the time, she ignores Sirius, but you two hang around each other like Gilligan and Skipper." James pointed out.   


"Who's Gilligan, but, Remus, you like Lily don't you?" Sirius said,   


"Yes I like her, but she's only a friend. I actually try to be nice to her." Remus defended himself.   


"Remus has got a crush on Lily." Sirius sang, and James joined in.   


"Remus and Lily sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marr---"   


"STOP! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON LILY! GOOD LORD, THE WAY YOUR ACTING YOU WOULD THINK YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER JAMES" Remus cut in.   
  


"I most certainly do NOT have a crush on Lily Evans. You could find a prettier girl at a dog pound." James said to make his point.   


"James, you really went too far there." Sirius said, and James turned around and saw Lily storming out of their compartment. "Uh, I guess I probably ought to go talk to her, huh?" James asked.   


"Yeah, especially if you don't want her to remain an enemy. I think she hates you more than Severus Snape. And she's a lot tougher." Sirius said.   


"No joke, I'll go find her." James decided, and started walking through the compartments until he saw her sitting with Severus Snape. "Lily, don't sit with 

them." James shouted,   


"I don't see why I shouldn't, they don't insult me and call me names like you do." Lily told him.   


"Listen, Lily, about that, I was just trying to make a point-"   


"About me being uglier than any dog? Yeah, that's real flattering."   


"He called you a dog?" Snape said indignantly.   


"Same as, Severus. He is always mean to me. He never has anything nice to say."   


"Nobody insults Lily and gets away with it." Severus said nastily, and pulled out 

his wand and put a jelly-legs curse on James, causing him to collapse. "Wow, Severus, that's neat. Can you teach me to do that?" Lily asked.   


"He will not, because you are coming back to our compartment, and we are going to explain a few things to you." Sirius told her forcefully.   


"And just who do you think you are? Maybe you ought to be concerned with taking care of James and leave me alone." Lily said angrily.   


"No, listen to us Lily, we need to tell you something. Please come back to our compartment and let us tell you something." Remus asked her.   


"Umm, okay Remus. See ya later Severus." Lily gave in.   


"Don't count on it." Sirius grumbled. Lily docilely followed Remus back to the compartment thinking, boy, he really is good looking. And nice. Extremely adorable. Too bad he has God-awful friends. She sat down across from Remus, but wished she hadn't' when it turned out then she would be between Sirius and James. Lily adopted the stony stubborn look she got whenever she didn't want to do something. "What do you want?"   


"Lily, Snape and his crowd aren't good people to hang around." Remus started to say calmly until James broke in.   


"He's the slimiest creature you'll ever meet! You can tell he doesn't know what shampoo is just by looking at him. And he dishonest! He'll sneak up behind us and use some hex on us. He's done all kinds of tricky sly things." James almost yelled.   


"It all started one time in Diagon Alley when he ran into us, then stepped on us. He didn't have the decency to help us up! Then twenty minutes later, he put something in our food to make us grow spots." Sirius picked up where James left off. "Well, I don't know" Lily was still hesitant, so the boys kept telling her more stories about all of the dishonest and mean things he had done. There was no way they could make this much stuff up.   


"Fine, you guys. I'm going to quit hanging around Severus, but I will NOT be mean to him." About that time a lady with a huge candy cart came by and said, 

"Can I get you anything off of here?" and four boys were immediately swarming the cart. After they had bought everything except three bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and two cauldron cakes, so Lily bought these.   


"You guys aren't really going to eat ALL of that are you?" Lily asked in disbelief.   


"You better believe it. We'll be lucky if it lasts the train ride" Remus told her.   
During the train ride James and Sirius and Remus got into a long discussion about quidditch.   


Lily spoke up, "What is quidditch?"   


"Oh, so Miss I Know Everything About Sports doesn't know about the greatest sport of all time?" James said.   


"I've never heard of quidditch before smarty."   


"Well it's a game played on broomsticks, where..." and Lily was soon very informed about the greatest sport of all time.   


True to their word, they had just finished the last piece of food when the five-minute call was sounded, and Lily went to change into her Hogwarts uniform. 

There was a mass exodus as students were piling off the train. The first years were directed to the lake shore, where they were instructed by a huge man, Hagrid, to get into the boats, four each. Lily started walking to a different boat, because she thought that the four boys would want to sit together. She had just got sit down in the boat with James's sister and another girl who was named Adriana when Remus came running over to the boat and sat down next to Lily.   


"Why aren't you sitting with them?" Lily asked, motioning to the boat James, Sirius, Peter, and now another boy was occupying.   


"I didn't want you to have to sit by yourself." Remus explained, and the boats 

started sailing.   
  


When all of the first years met in a room outside of the great hall Remus received several teasing looks from James and Sirius. They had already explained the houses to Lily, and Lily truly wanted to be put in Ravenclaw, but if she couldn't be in it, she wanted to be in Gryffindor. Sirius was the first one to be sorted, and he was put into Gryffindor. Lily was next. She tried on the hat and it was saying "well, I can see you wish to be in Ravenclaw, you have a great mind. But you have immense bravery, and incredible ability. Gryffindor is the only house that can develop these abilities.. Yes Gryffindor would be a good choice. Promising things will come from you in Gryffindor. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out loud. Lily was a little disappointed, but she got her second choice.   
  


As it turned out James and Remus both got in Gryffindor, but Lily almost fell out of her chair when Peter got in.   


Professor Dumbledore said, "Hello students, I think you should know this year's new rules. In addition to all other rules, you are forbidden from the forest, as always, but there is a new addition to the forest. The whomping willow is a tree that will beat the living daylights out of you if you get near it. Quidditch tryouts will begin in one month. Now everybody enjoy the feast." and everybody was able to do follow that rule easily.   
  


After everybody had received their schedules Lily found out their first class was flying lessons. Lily immediately asked James, "Will you please teach me to play quidditch after our lesson tomorrow. I would like to play on the house team." receiving surprised looks from them all. It was obvious they didn't think she could do it, and she promised herself she would. After the feast was over they followed the prefects to their common room. They were told that they needed to remember the password that would change weekly to gain entrance. This week's was "Hobgoblin". Lily went straight up to the first year girls' dormitory where she found her new roommates. When she walked in she saw four other girls there already and she said, "Hi, my name is Lily Evans."   


"Hi, I'm Adriana Malcolm." the brunette with medium height said.   


"You know me, Lily, but to everyone else, I'm Gina Potter." James's sister with his black hair introduced herself.   


"I'm Renee Rinaldi" said a girl with short light brown hair, glasses, and freckles.   


"I'm Amelia Rengutin." said a pretty blond girl that was about five inches taller than Lily. Amelia continued, "I saw you with James Potter, and I want you to introduce me. Now."   


Lily started laughing, "Who do you think you are? I don't have to do anything besides go to sleep right now."   


"Yes you do. My father is the second in command to the owner of Mentinen, the computer company.", Amelia said, she was muggle-born too.   


"MY father is Mitchell Evans. Does that ring a bell? Well it should. He owns Mentinen. And its sister company Mocanting. That means my dad is your dad's boss." Lily said in an equally nasty tone, two could play that game.   


"Well, I never." Amelia said fussily   


"Well, I have." Lily mimicked, sending Amelia flouncing to her bed, drawing the curtains.   


"That was great Lily, she's been like that ever since she got here."   


"Anytime Renee. I'm going to sleep as well."   


A/N: Another chapter posted! Hope you like it! 


	3. Chapter 2 and 1 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Lily and James- A Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter 2 and 1/2

Lily woke up happy the next morning. She couldn't wait for that dummy Amelia to try to mess with her again. She was just like Petunia, so Lily knew it would be easy to put her in her place if needed. She dressed in the red Gryffindor flying uniform for flying lessons, their first class. She also braided red metallic ribbons in her hair, which she put in two French braids. She and Gina were ready at the same time, and they walked silently down the stairs together. Gina went off to breakfast on her own, and Lily went down with James, Sirius, and Remus.   
  
They all quickly ate breakfast and went down to the quidditch field. The instructor was an eagle-eyed witch named Madame Hooch.   


"First of all, everybody pick a broom. Good, now say UP!" the five friends had found brooms next to each other and they all shouted UP. James, Sirius, and Lily were the only ones in the class who got their brooms to come up on the first try. Remus got his on the second try, and Peter had to have Madame Hooch raise his broom for him.   


"Good, now mount your broom, and on three, kick off. 1...2...3!"   
and ten Gryffindors rose into the air. Everybody except for Peter (big surprise) got off the ground and hovered as directed. The rest of the lesson was spent flying around, and Lily was having the time of her life. After the lesson Madame Hooch pulled Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily over to the side. She said, "Listen you four, you are all excellent flyers, and if you wish you may use the quidditch field in the evening to practice if you wish. If you would like to take advantage of this opportunity come to the field from 4-5 every night available."   


"We'd love to." James said after getting confirmation nods from his friends.   
  
Their day started out wonderfully, and it continued along that way. Their second class was transfiguration. It was hard, but fun. They even got to start transfiguring that day, a match into a needle. Then they had lunch. The Hogwarts food was impeccable, as they would come to find out, as usual. Their next class was divination. James thought he would fall asleep as soon as he got in there, it was suffocating. Sirius and James sat at the same table, and Remus and Lily shared another. Peter ended up sitting with a leftover Hufflepuff, who they were in the same class with. The insect resembling teacher came in and said in a light voice, 

"Ah, I am Professor Trelawney, I will be teaching the art of seeing. Not all of you will truly be able to predict the future. You! Miss Evans, trade seats with Mr. Black. Yes, that's it. You two have great powers together, nothing on your own, but everything when your together."   
  
Sirius and Remus muffled their laughs, and Lily glared at James because she wanted to sit with Remus and gaze into his adorable chocolate brown eyes. She could already tell this class was going to be a bunch of malarkey, so she let her mind wander. She was thinking about changing her appearance some how to make Remus like her back. She would have to consult some of the girls in her dorm about this.   
  
"Okay class, the best way for you to learn this difficult art is just to jump in and give it a whirl. Everybody drink this cup of tea I will give you then have your partner read it."   


James and Lily raced to see who could drink theirs the fastest, then passed the tea leaves. James felt something his the back of his head, and he reached for it and pulled away a tea leaf that Sirius had thrown at him. James threw it at Lily, who threw it back at James.   


"That's it, you two. Detention! Nobody mocks the great art of Leaf reading! It will be served from 7-8 tonight. Be here!"   
  
"Professor! You can't give us detention for that!" James said indignantly.   


"I most certainly can, and if you don't watch it I'll take points from Gryffindor" effectively shutting James up. As soon as they left the classroom Lily slugged him with her book bag.   
"Way to go James! You moron! You got us detention on our first day here!"   


"Relax Lily, it won't be that bad. We will still get to practice quidditch tonight though."   


"Well, isn't that just dandy. I had other plans besides quidditch tonight. I'll need all the time I can get. I don't need DETENTION!" Lily yelled at him.   


"Well, exxcccuuuseee me. Blame Sirius, not me. He started it." and Lily turned her furious glare on Sirius.   


"Remus threw it at me first."   


"Remus, you dummy, its all your fault" Lily said, though she wasn't really mad at him.   
  
Their next class was potions, and Lily wrangled her way between Peter and Remus. She could already tell that class would be a breeze, and then it was over. Immediately after they went down to the quidditch field.   


James, Lily, and Remus were all going to try out for chasers. Sirius wanted to be a beater, so he hit bludgers at them, while they tossed the quaffle. They practiced for their hour, and then went to dinner. At 6:50 James and Lily dragged themselves away from the table to detention. They saw Professor Trelawney at the Head Table, so they stopped to talk to her.   


"Are we supposed to go up to your room for detention?" Lily asked   


"Yes, dear. It's too bad that you have detention; it's the friends you choose. But James must remain your friend, its important to us all. He will be your downfall." Trelawney said.   


"So, you children already have detention? On your first day?" Professor Dumbledore asked   


"Yes, sir. Throwing tea leaves." James answered.   


"Ah" he said, with a slight smile. As they turned to leave with Professor Trelawney they saw Dumbledore say something to McGonagall. As it turned out, James and Lily spent thirty minutes washing teacups, then thirty minutes polishing crystal balls. They were finally released. Lily rushed up to her dorm room, glad to find all of the occupants there except Amelia. She rushed in and said, "Can you girls help me? As you can see, I'm nothing special to look at, and I was wondering if you could help me look, well, more girlie?"   


"Sure Lily, who's the guy?" Gina asked.   


"Uh, Remus." Lily said hesitantly.   


"Oh, okay, as long as it's not my brother. I wouldn't wish that kind of torture on anyone."   


Lily quickly took down her hair and said, "First, we should do something about this. Maybe cut it?"   


"NO!" the three girls shouted simultaneously, staring at the long shining mass of dark red hair that reached her waist.   
  
They all circled around her and Adriana said, "Maybe we should trim the ends, and try a loose perm. That would make it a couple inches shorter though."   


"Yeah, that sounds good. Just make it into loose curls. It should be pretty low-maintenance if we do it right." Gina agreed   


"And maybe trim up the front so she had a strand of hair on each side about four inches long that she could pull it back if she needed to, or curl to make a ponytail or braid look softer." Renee suggested.   


"Excellent idea!" lets do it.   
  
They spent three hours on her hair, and then went to bed, with the promise of make up instruction in the morning. Sure enough, they all got up, with the exception of Amelia a hour early. They decided to go with Lily's natural look, and only used a few strokes of mascara and some pink lip-gloss. After Lily got dressed, with her hair down for once, she looked like a new person. When Amelia got up, she was stunned. She knew she would have to revise her plot to win James now, but she didn't know Lily was after James's best friend, Remus.   
  
Lily remembered that the boys were going to meet her at 8 o'clock to go down to breakfast, so she ran down the stairs, trying not to be late. They were sitting in the common room playing some game.   


"Wow, what's that game? It looks cool." Lily commented.   


"It's called exploding snap, whoa!" Remus exclaimed when he saw Lily.   


James and Sirius looked up too, with equal expressions of awe on their faces.   


"Amazing Lily. You look beautiful." Remus said, then as if realizing it turned a dark red.   


"Thank you Remus." Lily said.   
  
As they walked through the great hall, on their way to the Gryffindor table, they had to pass the Slytherin table. There they were met with wolf whistles from Severus Snape and his group. Remus turned a fierce look at them, effectively silencing Snape, mainly because he was the mildest one out of the group.   
  
They were some of the first at the Gryffindor table, and as people started coming in, the guys gravitated to where Lily was sitting. Since she was sitting at the middle of the table, so were all of the guys, and Gryffindor's female population were giving Lily jealous looks. Lily wanted to disappear though. Things were going too far. She saw some guys who had to be seventh years sit in the crowd, and she felt very embarrassed, when they smiled, she thought they were laughing AT her. Remus who thought she looked very nice saw her eyes tear up, and he took her from the great hall, before she lost it.   
  
She got to the common room before she started crying. Remus said, "Lily, its okay, tell me what's wrong."   


"Its terrible! I just wanted to look nice, so I let the girls in my year fix my hair and make me look nice. I thought I did look nice! Everybody down there was staring at me and laughing at me."   


"Lily, nobody was laughing at you. They were smiling at you because you looked nice. You truly do look wonderful." Remus tried to comfort her.   


"Thank you Remus. Are you sure I don't look er...trashy?"   


"I'm sure. You look stunning." Remus said, and was shocked when she hugged him.   


"Come on, Remus, we have charms today."   
  
Lily skipped out of the room, and went to charms. A bewildered Remus followed her. He really liked Lily.   
  
A month later, on October 1st, quidditch tryouts were held.   
  
The four first years were walking grimly out to the quidditch field. Lily's hair was pulled back now, a rare event. This was like a war flag. They all signed their name on the sheet, as well as the position they were trying out for. They saw Anthony Clark, also a Gryffindor first year was trying out for keeper. They were warming up with everybody else on the school brooms they had been practicing with, when the captain, Shane Maddox shouted, "Everybody outside of the field. The tryouts are private. The first years go first, then second, and so on." there were 25 people trying out for the 5 positions that needed filled, and most thought it comical five first years were trying out. They already had a seeker, Shane, and a beater, Caitlin Mentz.   
  
They went in alphabetical order, so Sirius went first. He had to fly around, hitting the bludgers. Then Lily went, throwing quaffles back and forth, and tossing them through the goal. James and Remus did the same thing. The bulletin would be posted the next morning to see who would make the team in the common room. When Lily woke up in the morning, she remembered the quidditch tryout results. She flew out of bed, and ran downstairs. As it turned out, all 24 people who tried out besides her were there already. She managed to squeeze through people to read the list.   
Seeker-Shane Maddox-6th year-captain   
Beater-Caitlin Mentz-5th year   
Beater-Sirius Black-1st year   
Chaser-James Potter-1st year   
Chaser-Lily Evans-1st year   
Chaser-Remus Lupin-1st year   
Keeper-Matthew Moratsin-6th year   
Practice tonight at 6 o'clock Lily screamed and hugged the closest person to her, who just happened to be Remus. To her surprise though, he hugged her back.   


"Congratulations Remus" Lily said   


"Same to you, Lily."   


"Awww, look at them, they're growing up so fast." James said in a girlish voice.   


"Shove off, James" Remus told him   


That night at practice, they all practiced their positions, then at 7:30, barely any light left, Shane announced. "I see you all are pretty out of shape. To win we need endurance. Every night the team will run five miles, and on weekends we will lift weights. Understood?" and everyone nodded mutely.   


They were let off the running hook tonight, so they dragged in for supper. As the food appeared on the plates Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. 

"Students, this year we will have a Halloween ball. We generally just have a feast, but we will give a ball a whirl this year, no pun intended. You will have thirty days to get a partner for the ball if you so choose, but none is required. It will be a formal dress ball, however, and all clothing to the ball must be black or orange. When you have decided on partners, write your names down on the register in your common room, or if you are going stag, just sign your name." That night in the first year boys' dormitory....   


"Who are you going to ask?" Anthony Clark asked in general   


"Lily" Remus, Sirius, and James all said simultaneously.   


"WHAT?" they all said again   


"I'm going to ask Lily." Remus said.   


"Well so am I" James told him   


"Both of you must have forgotten the little detail that I'm asking her." Sirius told 

both of them.   


"No you're not." James said, "And I'll settle this now, I'm going to go ask her. He used a full body bind on them and went up and knocked on the girls' dormitory door.   
  


Meanwhile in the first year girls' dormitory....   


"Who do you want to go with Gina?" Adriana asked.   


"I hope Anthony Clark asks me. And you?"   


"Sirius Black. He is the best looking guy in our year. We know who Amelia and Lily wants. Amelia wants James and Lily wants Remus." Adriana told them all   


"Thanks for the P.A. Renee, who do you want to go with?" Lily asked   


"Well, I want that Ravenclaw, Luke McLain to ask me."   


"Dream on Renee." Amelia said cruelly. Then there was a knock on the door.   


"Who is it?" Lily shouted   


"Its me, James. Lily, I want to ask you something."   


"Shoot." Lily shouted back.   


"Its private. Come out here."   


Lily walked out and James automatically said, "Lily will you go to the ball with me?"   


"James, I'm sorry, but I'm really hoping somebody else will ask me." Lily turned him down.   


James couldn't breathe, he was too embarrassed. He turned around and walked back down the stairs, then up the stairs to his dorm and uncursed Sirius and Remus. Remus asked very calmly, "Did she say yes?"   


"Nope"   


"Petrifucus totalus!" Sirius shouted at Remus, and he was out of the room.   
Lily went back in the dorm and was immediately asked by Renee, "Well?"   


"James asked me to the ball."   


"WHAT?" Amelia shouted.   


"I told him no." Lily went on woodenly, then there was another knock at the door, and Sirius shouted, "Lily, I need to ask you something."   


She walked out there with him and said, "What?"   


"Will ya go to the ball with me?"   


"I'm sorry, Sirius, I was hoping somebody else would ask me."   


"Okay." and Sirius walked dejectedly down the same stairs James and just walked.   


Lily went back in and said, "Can you believe Sirius just asked me too?" 

A/N: I just love this lil' (ok, maybe not so little) chapter. It's really funny toward the end, don't you think?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Lily and James- A Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter 3

Sirius found James had already uncursed Remus, and when he walked in Remus asked sadly, "She said yes, didn't she?"   


"No"   


"Great!" and Remus was off and running to Lily.   


"I wonder who she is waiting for?" Sirius asked James.   


"Who knows."   


"I don't know what I'll wear, providing Remus asks me." Lily said, "Orange looks terrible on me, and black? I don't know about that. I'll write my mum though, maybe she can find me something."   


KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK the Remus shouted, "Lily, will you PLEASE go to the ball with me?"   


"Yes I will!" Lily shouted back, and then opened the door.   


Remus stared, "You will?"   


"Yes."   
  
They smiled at each other and Remus said, "I'll go write our names in the book."   


"Okay, see ya later." Lily said, and flashed him a dazzling smile, then backed into the room, shutting the door.   


Remus thought this was perfect, he wouldn't even have to worry about the full moon, it would be the orange harves moon, so he wouldn't have to worry about it. Since it fell on Halloween for the first time in decades, it wouldn't faze him; he'd already checked that out.   


Lily turned around and screamed, "YES!! HE ASKED ME!!!" and Remus heard this halfway down the stairs, and smiled.Lily said, "Can you believe it?"   


"Yes, we can. You've had guys falling all over you ever since your makeover." Renee told her   


"Thanks you guys, I owe you so much for that."   


"No problem" Gina told her.   
  
Remus wrote their names in the floating book in the center of the common room, theirs was the third entry. Then he walked back up to the dorm.   


"Well, did you get turned down too Remus?" Sirius asked,   


"Nope, she said yes." he said blissfully.   


"WHAT?" Sirius and James shouted with identical expressions.   


"She was waiting on you to ask her?" Sirius asked with disbelief.   


"She turned us down for you?" James continued.   


"Hey, watch it." Remus said with mock hurt.   


"Sorry, but I can't believe it." James said.   


"Well believe it. Lily Evans is going with ME to the ball." "So, who are you guys going to ask now?" Remus asked.   


"Well, maybe I could ask Gina." Sirius said   


"NO! Absolutely not! I won't allow it!" James shouted at Sirius.   


"Relax, James, how about Adriana. She's in Lily's dorm, and she seems nice, I guess."   


"And I think I'll ask that Genevieve Riggs, from Ravenclaw. How about you Peter?" James said   


"I wanna ask Patricia Patterson." he said.   
  


The next morning at breakfast Lily and Remus sat next to each other, earning the evil eye from James and Sirius, though they weren't really mad. Sirius asked Adriana, and they agreed to go to the dance together. James couldn't bring himself to ask the pretty, popular Ravenclaw girl (sound familiar) and decided to put it off for a while. They had fun classes that day, and it turned out, they were all succeeding in them. That night quidditch practice was fun too, but the conditioning wasn't.   
  
They were just about ready to start the conditioning, which consisted of running the entire distance around the Hogwarts land, then a partner run, when Amelia came running out from the castle over to James.   


"James" she panted, "I'm so glad I found you. I wanted to ask you to the ball."   


"Uh, NO. I would rather go with my sister than go with you." he said flatly.   


"Fine, Potter. But you will be sorry for messing with me. My father is second in command for the owner of Mentinen."   


"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Lily asked in an exasperated voice. "My father is the owner of the company, so I don't think you should mess with one of my father's friends children."   


Shane Maddox shouted, "Okay, run all the way around Hogwarts property, you will see fluorescent flags that mark the boundary." then he took off, and everybody followed him. At first everybody thought 'how hard could this be?' and were joking around, all of the boys on the team, with the exception of Shane started jinxing each other, but they didn't mess with Caitlin, she was too tough for them. Lily however was free game, so often got caught in jinxes, but she just turned angry eyes to whoever did it and haughtily demanded the counter curse, and they obeyed. They were about halfway around the castle grounds when they started panting, and when they finally made it back to the starting point everybody collapsed, excluding Lily and Shane, who was in better shape than everybody else, but they were breathing hard.   


"Okay everybody, ten minutes then the partner run, I'll explain that in a minute." Shane shouted, and everybody groaned.   
  


"Okay" Shane shouted five minutes later, "I'll let you choose your partner today, but if it gets to be a problem we'll have to draw. What we're going to do is a muggle-military drill (is it really?). What you do is carry your partner piggyback at a run, or as fast as you can for 25 yards. We'll progress to longer distances as the season goes along. Then we'll switch, so that each partner has to be the runner once. Okay, on three pick your partner. One.... two.... three!"   


"LILY!" Every person on the team shouted and ran over to grab her.   
  


Lily looked at all the people who wanted to be her partner. One of the boys HAD to weigh 250.   


"How dumb do you think I am? Caitlin, will you be my partner?"   


"Sure" and everybody groaned. James eyed Sirius and Remus, "Remus, will you be my partner?"   


"Yeah, I guess."   


Sirius went and asked Shane to be his partner, and then there was only one person left, and Shane announced, "Since there are an odd number of players, the odd person will have an invisible weight spell placed on them."   
  


Matthew Moratsin-the 250-was the one without a partner. James, Sirius, and Caitlin would run first. Lily and Caitlin thought she should go first because Lily would probably be too tired to hang on after she ran, because Caitlin was about 30 pounds heavier than Lily's own 98. Just before they started running, Remus grinned at Lily and said, "This should be fun". They were running, and as it turned out, Sirius came in third out of three places. Then it was Lily's turn to run, and Caitlin kept sliding off. She finally made it past the finish line, coming in the same time as Remus.   
  
"Jesus James! You need a diet!" Remus exclaimed, dumping James unceremoniously on the ground.   


"Hey!" he said, when he landed roughly, "You're no lightweight either Lupin!"   


Lily meanwhile was lying on the ground, half-dead.   


"Shane" she wheezed, "could we only do this maybe once a week?"   


"I can see this could be a problem for you Lily. I'll see if I can find a solution for it."   
  


The next morning Lily couldn't get out of bed. Gina, Renee, and Adriana all tried to help her up, but she moaned, and fell back to the mattress, then she finally explained, "We did the partner run last night, and I think Caitlin broke my back."   


"Oh, I'll get a teacher" Renee said, and ran out of the room   


Professor McGonagall came back looking very worried. "Miss Evans, can you get up?"   


"No, it hurts too bad."   


"Okay, I'm going to levitate you to the hospital wing."   
  
"Wait! Let me brush my teeth first!" Lily said, she was obsessed with dental 

hygiene. Renee brought her toothbrush, and she quickly brushed her teeth in bed. Then she was levitated through the common room, to her chagrin, still in her ducky pajamas. Actually they were kind of cute for her girlie side, but not for Lily's tough girl appearance. The students in the common room stared at her.   


"What happened?" Remus asked.   


"Quidditch practice." Lily said shortly, and all of the quidditch team knew exactly what was wrong.   
  
When she got up to the hospital wing, the very old nurse said, "My dear, what is wrong?"   


"My back" and she was flipped painfully over so she was lying on her stomach.   


"What happened, it appears to be badly strained. It almost seems as if a hippopotamus jumped on you."   


"Well, in quidditch practice we had to do the partner run. I got the lightest person on the team, besides me, and I think she probably weighed thirty pounds more than me."   


"That could definitely do it. You are such a dainty child, much like my great great granddaughter. I'll perform a spell, and it should reduce the pain, and help it heal quicker. But no more of this partner running, and avoid any back strain, like standing for more than 10 minutes."   
  
Lily was magiced some clothes, then she went down to the great hall for the remaining 20 minutes of breakfast.   


"How's your back?" James asked when she got sit down.   


"Not, too great, but better than before. Guess what, I have a note that excuses me from the partner run."   


"Lucky" the three other members near her exclaimed. As it turned out, the partner run wasn't ever used again.   


That evening, at dinner, a large, flat box was dropped at Lily's feet by several owls. She peeked inside, and there was her outfit for the Halloween ball, 3 weeks away.   
  


Very soon those three weeks passed, and it was Halloween. The girls were about ready to go up, when James came running over to Gina and pulled her over to the side. "Gina, do you have a date?"   


"No. Why?"   


"I don't either, I waited too long to ask this one girl, and I kind of forgot about asking anyone else to the ball. I've checked the entire school, EVERYBODY except for me and you have got a date. We will be humiliated. There isn't a student in this school going stag."   


"What are you trying to say?"   


"Gina, will you go to the dance with me?"   


"WHAT?"   


"Please, everybody know your my sister."   


"That's what I'm afraid of. INCEST!"   


"Shut up Gina, come on, you'll be the only girl without a date."   


"Fine, James. But I'm not going to dance with you."   


"Deal." Then all the girls went to get dressed.   


Lily was twisting her hair into little twists, secured into a bun with onyx and pearl studded bobby pins when they asked, "what are you wearing?"   


"A dress my mum sent me, but its a surprise, you'll have to wait till I put it on." and Lily continued fixing her hair, leaving a few curls trailing down her back, then some in front. Her mother had sent her a Neiman-Marcus exclusive dress, tailored to her measurements. It was a black silk column dress, with a back that laced up. With is she wore a string of pearls and black heels. She looked stunning she could tell by the wide-eyed expressions of her roommates.   



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Lily and James- A Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter 4

They got into the great hall, and they were awed by the decorations. Black trees were growing through the floor, jack-o-lanterns were glowing eerily on every table and black cats were wandering around, and Lily recognized her own cat, Rhett, as one of them. James immediately went to the refreshments table and got himself some pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes, but he dropped both of them when he saw Lily take off her cloak. His eyes grew round as saucers at the magnificent picture she presented. Almost every guy in the room had the same statement on his face, Remus included. Couples stopped dancing on the floor, because the guy out of each one was staring at Lily. The youngest singer from the magical pop band that was around fifteen stopped in the middle of the chorus. Lily was blissfully unaware of all of this.   
  
Sirius choked on some peanuts he had grabbed on the way in, and Lily got up and hit him squarely on the back.   


"Thanks" he said,   


"anytime, hey what are you guys looking at?"   


"YOU" Remus, Sirius, James, and even Peter said at the same time.   


"Is it my dress, I think I'll just wear my cloak. I was afraid it would make me look ridiculous." Lily said and reached for her cloak, but Remus ed it away from her and said, "NO! You look nice. Don't put the cloak on."   


They sat down, and the feast began. After awhile Remus asked nervously, "Lily do you want to dance?"   


"I would love to" and she flashed him a beautiful smile that almost made him pass out. They were dancing their fifth straight dance when Remus suddenly asked, "Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"   


"Umm, yes I will." Lily answered, and Remus returned her smile. They were completely absorbed in each other when James tapped on Remus's shoulder and said, «May I cut in?" and Remus reluctantly handed Lily over.   


Unlike between her and Remus, Lily put a good foot of daylight between her and James.   


"So, Lily, what's going on between you and Remus?" James asked.   


"He asked me to be his girlfriend." she said simply.   


"And what did you say?"   


"Well aren't you being snoopy, but I said yes."   


"Just asking.» James said in a snappy voice   


"Just answering" she said in an equally snappish tone and frowns settled over both of them, then Sirius cut in.   
  
"Hello Lily, what's going on between you and Remus?" Sirius asked without preamble, and Lily purposely stepped on his foot.   


"We're going out" she said irritably, "I wish you people could learn to mind your own business."   


Sirius smiled and said, "Can't teach an old dog new tricks."   


"Yeah right" but Lily smiled back   


"Okay, its time for me to get to dance with her again." Remus cut back in, and they were once again dancing.   
  
"Lily, do you want to go for a walk in the gardens with me?" Remus asked   


"Sure."   


"hey, can I dance with her?" Shane interrupted and Remus reluctantly handed her over once again.   


"Hey, you look real nice tonight Lily."   


"Thanks Shane. Who did you bring?"   


"Caitlin, but she's dancing with Matthew."   


"Cool, she's nice. Think we'll be ready for the match tomorrow?"   


"Probably so."   


"Hey, Shane, I'll trade you partners." Matthew said, and they switched. Lily danced with him for a minute then said, "I need to go, Remus is waiting for me." and she started walking toward him, but Luke McClain intercepted her. They danced a song, and then Severus Snape walked up.   


"Lily, would you please honor me with a dance?" he asked, and she couldn't be mean so she accepted. This lasted for about twenty seconds them Remus said coldly, "Snape, I believe she's with me."   
  
"Well, if she can dance with other guys she can dance with me too." Snape said   


"No she can't"   


"HEY!" Lily exclaimed,   


"Sorry Lily, but you still don't realize the full extent of his malice and stupidity."   


"Whatever you say Remus, let's just continue dancing." Lily said pleadingly and led him back out to the dance floor. Lily noticed that only a few couples were on the dance floor at any given time, and she switched partners often, but every other dance was always with Remus. Most of the time he sat out when he wasn't dancing with Lily, and it was toward the end of their 27th dance that James came over and said, "Please dance with Gina, she's driving me crazy." They did trade partners and 

Lily said, "I thought you two weren't going to dance."   


"Gina has only danced three other dances besides this one, and she wanted to dance, so I was the gopher. Unfortunately. Then she just complained once we started dancing."   


"That sounds like a lot of fun."   


"oh, it was, trust me" he said sarcastically. About twenty minutes later, the ball ended. It was 12:00.   


Lily went up to the dorm and got into her pajamas. She flopped onto the bed and said, "I'm exhausted."   


"I'm not" Adriana said   


"Me neither" Gina complied   


"I'm still fresh" Renee told them   


"My goodness, how can you guys NOT be tired." Lily asked.   


"Easy, none of us danced more than five dances." Gina said good-naturedly   


"WHAT?" Lily asked with disbelief   


"Exactly, there wasn't a girl in this school besides you that danced more than fifteen dances." Renee informed her.   


"Why am I so special?" Lily asked in astonishment.   


"Look at you! You looked gorgeous tonight. You were the only girl they wanted to 

dance with." Adriana said.   


Lily blushed and mumbled good night.   
  
The next morning Lily was more than a little embarrassed to go down to the common room, let alone the great hall. She thought she would disguise whatever made her so popular last night by pulling her hair back in a tight pony-tail, streamers and all, and forsaking any kind of beauty amplifier (makeup). She also left all her jewelry upstairs and put on her rattiest sneakers. She thought the tomboy effect was pretty darn good. She skipped down the stairs and saw that the common room was surprisingly filled. With 90% of the Gryffindor male population. When they heard her coming down the stairs they had expectant looks on their faces, but they turned to looks of surprise and disappointment when they saw how she looked. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all got up and followed her out the portrait hole. James was the first one to talk. "So, did you decide to quit playing dress-up?"   


She said calmly, "Yes, I think I put more work into looking like this than what I normally do though."   


"I have to say, you look like crap." James said, and Lily momentarily stared. Then she went over to him and punched him.   


"Hey, what'd you do that for?" he said indignantly.   


"It takes 42 muscles to frown, it only takes about 4 to punch you."   
  
She smiled nastily and Sirius, Remus, and even Peter started laughing, and Lily kept walking. Remus caught up to her quickly and said, "Lily, you still look pretty."   


"Thanks Remus" she said and they walked down to breakfast together. That morning they had potions straight off. Their teacher was an old witch named Madame Morano, which the students secretly called Madame Moron.   
  
Today in class they were going to be making happiness potions, and at the end of class, they were going to test them on themselves. Remus was perfectly happy about this, because he thought it would be a good time to tell Lily his secret. All of his friends besides her knew, and he wasn't looking forward to telling her. They all made their potions, and tested them. Most people's worked, including Lily's, but Remus couldn't bring himself to tell her while she was under the spell's effect. He promised himself he would tell her after the quidditch match against Ravenclaw.   
  
That night the team walked nervously out to the quidditch field. Gina as it turned out, was going to be the announcer. The Gryffindor quidditch team walked down to the locker rooms and changed, then listened to the pre-game pep talk by Shane. 

"Okay, we need to start the season with a bang, to show Slytherin they won't be able to walk all over us, got it? Good. Now here's the plan. You chasers, score as much as you can, obviously, and exaggerate the fouls as much as you can. Beaters, keep the bludgers away from our players as much as possible, and direct them to their chaser, Minihe; he's the biggest scorer. Also, really give their seeker a tough time. Okay team, let's go out there and show them what we're made of."   
  
Gina sat in the announcer's box and started talking once the team came out.   
Here are the teams. Captains Shane Maddox and Taylor Webster shake hands. Gryffindor's got a lot of green players this year, and Ravenclaw's got experienced ones. This may determine the game right here. Experience.   
  
The teams are off! Evans immediately takes the quaffle, tosses it to Potter, score! 10-0 Gryffindor!   
Dimity Monroe of Ravenclaw has the quaffle, passes to Jacobs, OH, interception by Lupin, toss to Potter, handoff to Evans, oh a good fake, and a toss back to Lupin, SCORE 20-0! The Gryffindor beaters are really hammering the Ravenclaw chaser Minihe, though he's in a shower compared to the hailstorm the seeker is going through. They're really beating those bludgers. Ravenclaw scores! 20-10, and no sign of the snitch. OOH! Lena Ninton flies into Evans and she gets a foul shot. She makes it 30-19. Oh My! Another foul already. This time Potter has a foul shot and its 40-10 Gryffindor. Minihe has the quaffle, the bludger gets him, and Evans picks it up, tosses it across the field to Potter and score! 50-10 Gryffindor, the Gryffindors are cherry picking, it happened again 60-10! Look at them dive! Shane Maddox and Reynolds Wrap are in a neck and neck dive for the snitch. Maddox leaps off his broom and grabs the snitch! Gryffindor wins!   
Remus pulled Lily over to the side and said, "After you get changed I need to tell you something."   
"okay" and she went to change, not trying as hard as she usually did to look good. The attraction to Remus was wearing off; she kept wishing his hair were darker, and maybe not so neat. The chocolaty brown eyes weren't as cute as before, and she wished he had lighter eyes, and she was finding herself more attracted to the bad boy type. She knew Remus was a wonderful person, but her feelings weren't the same anymore.   
  
Lily met Remus in the corner of the common room.   
"Lily, I'm just going to tell you this straight out, because I can't keep this secret from you anymore. I will understand if you want to break up with me because of it."   
"Tell me Remus, what's bothering you?" Lily asked, fearing the worst.   
"James, Sirius, and Peter already know. They're trying to help me with my problem."   
"JUST TELL ME"   
"Well, Lily, I'm a werewolf."   
  
"What?" she whispered in disbelief.   
"I was bitten by a werewolf when I wandered out into the woods when I was five."   
"Wow. I don't know what to say." Lily said, still stunned.   
"I didn't expect anything different. You've actually taken it better than I thought. I expected screaming and crying and fear. That's what I get for everybody else. I understand that you don't want to go out with me." Remus said sadly, and he suddenly seemed tired. He turned before she could say anything and went to the boys' dorm. She stared after him.   
  
James, Sirius, and Peter were watching Lily anxiously. She turned and started walking up the stairs all the while thinking. They could practically see the wheels turning. Lily was thinking I was going to break up with him, but I can't now. He'll think it's because of the werewolf thing. What should I do? She was upstairs now, and she sat on her bed, still thinking. I know he won't believe me if I explain it to him. I'll just have to go out with him still. That's all I can do, and I'll make the best of it. I won't let him regret it either. Lily smiled grimly at this idea, and got ready for bed, then fell into a restless horror filled sleep.   


****


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Lily and James- A Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter 5

She kept having nightmares about a huge black dog, a rat, a deer, and a werewolf. A werewolf was going to attack a boy. The deer made the werewolf back off. Then her dreams flashed to her and James. It looked like a wedding. She was sitting at a table, and all of a sudden Remus knocked some wine over and stood up. When he did the tablecloth went sliding, and dumped the cake on Lily, and she woke up laughing. It was four o'clock, so she decided to go ahead and go downstairs to wait for Remus after she dressed.   
  
Lily sat reading Hogwarts: A History for three hours until dawn. She was on the final chapter when the boys came down, looking surprised to see her there. She went up to Remus and said, "I just needed a little time to adapt." and she kissed him on the cheek.   
"Y-you mean you still wanna go out with me?" Remus asked in disbelief.   
"Yeah, you weren't trying to scare me off were you?" she asked teasingly   
"Nope. Are you ready for breakfast?" Remus asked and they all headed down to be the first ones at breakfast. If Lily would have turned around she would have seen a peculiar statement on James's face akin to enlightenment.   
  
It was a Saturday, so they didn't have classes. James disappeared somewhere, and Remus, Lily, and Sirius were playing exploding snap. James came bounding through the portrait hole and said, "Guess what? I'm going out with Saran Wrap! From Hufflepuff."   
Lily and Sirius started laughing at her name, because they were familiar with the muggle world.   
"You're going out with plastic wrap!" They both shouted simultaneously, looked at each other, then started laughing at each other.   
"No. I'm going out with Saran Wrap. She has a brother named Reynolds. Nobody names Plastic though, to my knowledge." James said seriously.   
  
James went to get a wizard chess set to play with Sirius, and once he left, Lily immediately started plotting.   
"Hey, guys, do you wanna pull a really great prank on James?"   
"YEAH!" they said jubilantly   
"Okay, I'm going to write to my parents, and they should send me some stuff, and once I get it we will plan our prank out all the way." Lily said, and then raced to the owlery. Surprisingly, her package came back that night. It was 300 rolls of Saran Wrap and 10 cases of crazy glue, just in case.   
It wasn't very late, so Lily ran downstairs to get Remus and Sirius. She pulled them over to the side and said, "Okay, here's the plan. My parents sent me boxes of Saran Wrap at my request-"   
"How could they send you Hufflepuff girls in a box?" Remus questioned,   
"No, the Saran Wrap we're talking about is a plastic film used to cover dishes and stuff. Okay, what we're going to do is sneak down to the kitchens and get honey and lard. We spread this stuff on the Saran Wrap and wrap James in it, and anybody else you want to while we're at it. We should also put this stuff around all of his stuff, like his clothes and books, only without the honey and stuff. Got it?"   
"Yeah, this is a great idea Lily." Sirius grinned, and Remus was barely containing laughs.   
"My parents also sent me Crazy Glue for some reason. We could use that if you have any ideas."   
"Duh, glue them to their beds." Remus said.   
"Okay.. You guys go get the honey and lard. I'm guessing you know how to sneak down to the kitchens?"   
"Oh, yes."   
"Okay, great. I'll look up the spell to make people sleep deeply real quick, and we'll be ready to roll." Lily said with a devilish glint in her eyes. Amelia was tops on her hit list.   
  
When everyone was asleep Lily met Sirius and Remus in the common room, levitating a sack of Saran Wrap rolls in front of her.   
"Are you guys ready?"   
"Yeah!"   
"Let's get James first. We might as well get Peter and Anthony while we're up there."   
"Okay, should each of us have a person, or everybody work together?" Remus asked,   
"Good thinking, each of us should have our own person. I'll take James." Lily said.   
"I got Peter" Sirius said,   
"So I'll take Anthony." Remus concluded,   
"That's right. The spell is Rentingut Sleperus." Lily told them, and they quietly walked up the stairs and let themselves into the boys' dormitory.   
  
"Retingut Sleperus!" all three said at the same time, pointing their wands at their victims, immediately putting them into a deep sleep. Lily opened her first box of Saran Wrap and spread honey on the entire length. She then levitated James and wrapped him mummy-style in the Saran Wrap. Remus and Sirius were doing similar things. Lily was trying really hard not to burst into laughter at the sight of James drooling. Then she spread a bottle of Crazy Glue on James's bed and put him on it. Then she spread lard on more rolls and completely encased his four-poster bed. Sirius had done something similar to Peter, only with honey, and Remus was Crazy gluing Anthony's bed curtains closed. They got done and they did the same thing to Shane Maddox and Matthew Moratsin. Next they went into Lily's dorm. Lily wrapped Amelia in honey and her bed in lard. She couldn't resist Crazy-gluing Amelia's slippers to the floor. Sirius also got a crafty gleam in his eyes and wrapped Gina in lard, but spared the bed trappings. The funniest part about all of this was that a simple spell 'pranktin renturnus' would reverse all of these effects. They just had to figure this out. For Shane and Matthew they had left a note, just in case so they wouldn't be too steamed. They didn't give James, Peter, Amelia, or Gina this luxury.   
  
The next morning, a comical sight was acted out in the first year dorms. The expressions of the honeyed and larded victims were priceless. When Lily got downstairs she high-fived Sirius and Remus and said, "Some things are priceless, but for everything else, there's MasterCard. Well, that truly was priceless, but I'm sure we could've bought the Saran Wrap and glue with MasterCard."   
"So I guess I just met the infamous muggle Saran Wrap huh?" James said.   
"Yep!" All three chorused.   
  
A week later, during History of Magic with Ravenclaw Remus saw Lily stare longingly at Taylor Webster. This went on for several days, but Lily always pretended like nothing was wrong to Remus. Then he KNEW. He knew why she didn't break up with him. Pity. He hated it. Finally one night in the common room he went to talk to her.   
"Lily, I know you don't really want to go out with me anymore, and I don't want your pity." Remus said bitterly.   
"Remus, I don't pity you. I just didn't know how to end it. I realized it before you told me you were a werewolf, and I was going to tell you, but then you told me about that. I couldn't break up with you then, because I thought you would think it was because of you being a werewolf."   
"Thanks for considering my feelings Lily. It's more than most would do. But you deserve to be happy."   
"Thanks Remus. Friends?"   
"Friends."   
  
Very soon it was all over school that they had broken up, and within the week, Taylor Webster asked Lily out, and of course she accepted. He still wasn't quite the type she was looking for, but he was definitely a long way from Remus. He had short blond her and golden good looks. Actually, he reminded Lily of a Viking. Taylor was actually a fun person to be around and she was getting to really like him.   
James meanwhile was still going out with Saran, but he seemed to have difficulty putting up with her incessant whining, flirting, and just plain stupidity. If she wasn't so pretty, he would have broken up with her long ago. He was discovering he didn't care much for Taylor Webster, and it was a growing dislike the more time he spent around Lily. To banish these feelings he spent more time with Saran, but that was succeeding in driving him crazy.   
  
Lily walked into a classroom on the Thursday before Christmas break and saw Taylor talking loudly to a huge group.   
"Lily Evans is a real dummy. She thinks I actually like her. Ha! She needs to lose some of that baby fat first. Maybe get rid of those freckles. I know there's not many, but she should have clearer skin. And that hair! How hideous. Nope, it's the straw blonde stick thin girls that I like Saran. You are gorgeous. You make her look like a trash can lid. I was just hoping you would come to me after you saw me with her. I was just trying to make you jealous, Saran." Taylor declared. Lily drew out her wand and used a curse James had made up, "Snottium floo!" and Taylor's nose started producing huge amounts of snot. She turned and saw James had heard everything she had. They both silently went back to the quidditch common room.   
Lily was rather depressed about the whole Taylor Webster affair, and James was mad. This wasn't too flattering for him either. Lily was relieved when Saturday came, and she could ride the Hogwarts train home for Christmas break. She and James and Gina were the only ones going home out of their group. James and Gina didn't really want to, but their parents insisted since he was a first year. When train finally got to the platform 9 3/4 station Lily was very ready to be home. She really wanted her mother. When she stepped off the train her parents didn't recognize her at first. She walked up to them and said, "Mama! Papa! I missed you!"   
They stared down at her for a moment then said, "Lily, honey, we didn't recognize you, you've changed so much."   
"You've finally done something with your hair. And lip-gloss. You look spectacular." Her mother declared.   
"Lily, you look wonderful" Meredith Potter declared.   
"Err, thank you."   
"The Potters let us go with them to pick up James and Gina, so we only had to take one car." her mother explained as they all piled in one car.   
"How did they do this?" Lily asked once she got settled between James and the window.   
"Magic. How else?" he said, looking at the four adults sitting in the front seat with apparent ease.   
  
Gina read most of the way home, while James and Lily were thinking up things to repay Saran and Taylor.   
"I've still got the plastic wrap and crazy glue left over." Lily said   
"Lily, dear, what did you use all of that Saran Wrap for?" Lily's mom asked, and Lily looked like she was going to faint.   
"Umm, I uh, was umm, using it for, a umm, uh, experiment. I was testing it on umm-"   
"She was seeing how much it takes to bind a person completely." James said sweetly.   
"WHAT?"   
"Chill. I was just wrapping some of my friends in it. It was a joke." Lily jumped in.   
"You haven't been getting into trouble at this school have you?" Lily's mom asked sternly.   
"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I am doing very well in all of my classes, and I've only had detention once. And it wasn't my fault. It was James's." She said,   
"Oh, it was not."   
"Was too"   
"Was not"   
"Was too"   
"Stop it!" Gina said, "It was Lily's boyfriend's fault."   
"LILY! DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" her dad bellowed in outrage.   
"Uh, not anymore." she said in a tiny voice.   
"GOOD. I don't suggest you get another one unless you want ME to meet him." He continued, and Lily scooted way down in the seat, and covered her face.   
  
Lily got home, and she felt safe in her old room. She had been up there a few hours when her mother came upstairs.   
"Lily, honey, tell me what's bothering you."   
"Nothing's wrong mama."   
"I can tell something's wrong."   
"Well, I did have a boyfriend at school. Actually my first one was really nice, and he is still my friend. He was that boy with brown hair and eyes that was at James and Gina's birthday party.. Then we broke up and this other boy asked me out. I thought he was really nice mama, but he wasn't. We went out for a couple of weeks, then I heard him talking to a bunch of friends, saying he was just trying to make this other girl jealous. He said I needed to lose weight, and get rid of my freckles." by now Lily was crying, and Mrs. Evans wanted to give this boy a good beating.   
  
"Lily, don't cry over him. He's not worth it. You're eleven years old. You've got a long time to find THE ONE. He's obviously not it. You're perfect the way you are, but if you still want to change your looks, I'll help you this summer, but don't do anything drastic."   
"Mom, thanks, how did you know Papa was the one for you?" Lily said tearily   
"Well, you can tell if the person you like is the one-" Mrs. Evans started, but was interrupted by Lily.   
"Wait, just a second" and she dashed over to her trunk, and got out a quill that was supposed to take notes on its own. "Okay, continue."   
"Every night, when you close your eyes, is he the last thing you see. Do you smile just to see him smile back at you? Do you feel like you can't breathe unless he's with you? That's how I feel about your father. That's how I knew he was the only man for me."   
"Thanks mama. I love you."   
"I love you too, sweetheart. The Potters are having a Christmas party if you want to go with us."   
"Yeah, I guess."   
"Good, it looks like you and James are friends now?"   
"Yeah, we are."   
"Good, you need friends Lily. They make life work living."   
  
"We bought you dresses and jewelry as sort of a early Christmas present. It's in our room. Also, tomorrow night, Christmas Eve, we will be hosting the neighborhood Christmas party, then the Potters invited us over for Christmas dinner the next day."   
"Great, so we'll practically be living with them for the next two days."   
"Basically."   
"Great, anyhow, I'll get dressed."   
Lily chose a gold dress. It was glittery and it had a double cowl neckline in front and back. It was rather slinky too, so she wasn't looking forward to her father's opinion. She could tell her mother picked it out. Since it had a rather high neckline, a necklace wasn't possible, but she wore pearl stud earrings. She pulled her hair up again, leaving a few curls dangling.   
She walked down the stairs to her waiting parents the same time as Petunia. Lily's parents exclaimed, "Lily, you look beautiful. You look nice too Petunia." but it was a gross flattering of Petunia. She had chosen the tackiest dress possible, and she had picked it out herself. He had mousy brown hair, and she wore short sequined red dress, giving her a rather unflattering appearance. Mrs. Evans looked like she was going to die of shock, but kept her mouth shut, and walked to the Potters.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Lily and James- A Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter 6

The Evans walked into the Potter residence, and it was soon obvious that they were the only ones there not related to Meredith and Anthony Potter in some way. She spotted James across the room at the buffet, pulling uncomfortably on his tie, while loading his plate. She made her way over to him after Meredith Potter to make herself at home and fill up on the buffet. She walked up to the buffet, grabbed a plate and said, "Hi James."   
There was immediately the sound of cracking china as James dropped his plate when he saw Lily. Somebody who looked like James's uncle pulled out his wand and repaired the plate, darting an amused smile at James.   
"Can they do that? I mean with my parents here?" Lily asked,   
"He just did. Anyhow, your family is the only muggles here, and since they know you're a witch, it's okay to use magic in front of them."   
"Okay, cool. Sorry to startle you."   
"Oh, it's okay." James said, relieved she just didn't realize that he was shocked to see her looking so pretty in a dress. "Do you wanna sit with me at that table over there? That's were everybody under 18 is sitting."   
"Yeah." and she grabbed her plate, filled only with a salad.   
  
She sat down at the table, and she felt rather like a cardinal with a bunch of ravens. She sat at a large round table with about 13 people besides her and James. Every one of them had jet-black hair and sapphire eyes. When she sat down at the table one boy immediately said, "You're not a Potter."   
"That obvious huh?" they all nodded and she said, "I'm Lily Evans, I live next door."   
"Cool" another boy said, then continued with the questioning, "Where do you do to school?"   
"Hogwarts, how about you?"   
"Awesome. Most of us go to Beauxbatons." a boy about her age said.   
"I go to Shingle's Girls Academy, also a witchcraft school." a girl, looking similar to Gina said.   
  
"So why do only James and Gina go to Hogwarts" Lily asked   
"They're the only ones who live in England." the same boy asked, and she found out his names was Frederic. Not Fred, Frederic.   
"Hey, hello, I'm still here." James said, annoyed.   
"Chill, James." Lily said, and continued her conversation with Frederic. As it turned out, Frederic knew about the muggle sport, tennis. One of James's cousins leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I hope you don't fancy Lily Evans too much, because she and Frederic seem pretty happy."   
"Shut up Rick."   
"Ooh, James is getting pretty riled up over his girlfriend" Rick teased.   
"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" James yelled, causing the entire room to look at him.   
  
Lily looked up and could only guess what was causing James's discomfort, but she felt sorry for him and jumped in and said, "He's right, he's not going out with Saran Wrap anymore."   
"Thanks a lot Lily." James said sarcastically as the entire table cracked up with laughter. Apparently James was the only Potter who didn't know about plastic wrap.   
"You went out with plastic wrap! How pathetic!"   
"Shut Up! Saran is a girl. A very dishonest girl, but a girl nonetheless." James said, "Please explain to them Lily."   
"He's right, she is a girl at Hogwarts. She even has a brother named Reynolds Wrap. Remus, Sirius, and I have teased him a lot about Saran. In fact, I wrapped him in Saran Wrap covered with honey." Lily said proudly, and everybody stared with shock.   
"You mean you were the one that wrapped me like that? I figured Sirius did. I mean, I know you wrapped Amelia and Gina. I had a hard time finding my way out of that mess."   
"James, several points of information here. One, I only wrapped you, Amelia, and Shane Maddox. Two, Sirius wrapped Peter and Gina. Three, you couldn't find your way out of a brown paper bag."   
  
This sent the entire table into hysterics. "Lily!" James shouted   
"James!"   
"You're infuriating, you know that."   
"I try my best."   
"That's obvious"   
"Awwwww, a lover's quarrel" Gina said   
"SHUT UP!" both Lily and James shouted.   
"Watch your language Lily!" Mrs. Evans shouted at her daughter.   
"Yes, Mama." Lily replied wearily, and started eating her salad she had ignored until now.   
"Did you overlook the rest of the buffet?" Frederic asked, and Lily looked at everybody else. The all had either two plates, or plates filled to overflowing.   
"Did I miss something? How can you guys eat all of that?"   
"Potter family appetite." one cousin answered.   
"Must be" Lily agreed, and finished her salad. The children were dismissed shortly to go play games or watch TV. Most people changed, so Lily ran home, dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater, and then ran back.   
  
When Lily got back there were several boxes brought out. They were all labeled TWISTER. She squealed, "Oooh, are we playing Twister? I love twister!"   
"Yeah, there's fifteen of us, so we could have 3 games, with four people to a game, and each game has to have a spinner. Everybody get the mats spread out and get into four people groups." Frederic said. Everybody did get into the groups, and strangely, all the girls besides Lily bricked out, and decided to be the spinners. Lily was playing against James, and an eight year-old, Joseph. Since all the girls chickened out, there wasn't enough for a third group of four. She thought, "Boy, this is going to be a piece of cake to win, an eight year-old and James, no problem."   
Lily soon realized why the girls had chickened out. Twister was like a second religion for male members of the Potter family, even 8 year-old ones. James and Joseph weren't about to give up. Soon, all the other games were over, Joseph was out, and James and Lily were still battling it out. Lily was in a precarious position, one foot on red, one on green, one hand on yellow, and another on blue. James on the other hand, was having great luck, and had both hands on red, and both feet on green. It was Lily's turn, and she had to stretch across the mat, but hit James's hand, causing him to fall, but she fell first, so she lost.   
"Potter, you are just lucky."   
"It's all skill Lily, all skill."   
"And I'm Severus Snape."   
"OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T WANT SLIME LIKE YOU IN HERE!" James shouted   
"Chill, I'm Lily again." sending the entire room into fits of laughter. Lily's parents came in to get her, and they had to go home. The next day, the Evans residence was pandemonium. Caterers and decorators were rushing all over the house. Finally, they left, leaving the ballroom decorated as a winter wonderland, a contrast to the mild weather of this year. The caterers had not planned on the entire Potter family, so the Evans family had to pick up the slack. The problem was, Lily was the only one who could cook anything besides grilled cheeses, and so she had to magic up some food with a spell found in an extra reading book she had got in Diagon Alley. Soon, it was only an hour until the neighborhood party began.   
Soon, an owl came swooping in the kitchen, with a note for Lily.   
Dear Miss Evans,   
Please refrain from the use of magic outside of Hogwarts. You are an underage wizard. This is a first offense, so this is just a warning. You are an excellent pupil, and it would be a shame to have to expel you from Hogwarts if it happens again.   
Merry Christmas,   
The minister of magic   
Oh great, Lily thought. She jogged over to the Potters. She had to take this matter into her own hands. She and Petunia was in charge of the activities for the neighbors age 11-17, who would have a separate party, in the indoor gym in the Evans's back yard.   
  
Meredith Potter opened the door, and before she could say anything, "Mrs. Potter, we are having some difficulties at my house, and I was wondering if we could borrow a house-elf to finish up cooking dinner? Everybody else at my house is in charge of stuff, and we didn't have the caterers make enough food. Please?" Lily said in her most adult-friendly attitude.   
"Oh, yes, dear, you certainly may. Here sit down and I'll go get you a few." Mrs. Potter came back with 5 house elves. Lily ran with them back to her house, hoping the neighbors wouldn't see, and gave them instructions. Lily now only had 50 minutes to get changed. She ran upstairs, showered in five minutes, dried her hair in 10, put on some lip-gloss and silver eye shadow, and then dawned her dress. This one was a one-shouldered chiffon dress with a asymmetrical hem ending at her knees. It was emerald green, with matching shoes, and the jewelry that matched it was an emerald bracelet and barrette that she pulled some of her hair back with. She thought she looked just pretty darn good for 30 minutes. She ran back downstairs to chaos. 


	8. Chapters 7 10 END OF YEAR ONE

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

A/N: I just decided that posting this would take too much time to post each chapter individualy, so, I'll be doing about 10 chapters at a time.

****

Lily and James- A Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter 7 

The houselves had done a good job with dinner, but Petunia was screaming at them with fear. Lily went up to her and covered her mouth with her hand.   
"Shut up Petunia, they cooked dinner. Mrs. Potter let me borrow them. They're a symbol of wealth and prosperity, so feel honored."   
"But they're not NORMAL" Petunia wailed   
"Neither are you, so shut up!" she hollered back, effectively silencing her. Petunia was wearing another horrifying creation like last night's. Lily went to check, and the dining room was decorated perfectly, and the tables were sat elegantly with the best crystal and China. She checked the gym; it was equipped with Cd's, decorations, and refreshments. People began arriving, and Lily directed them to the living rooms. Once everybody had arrived, they were ushered into the dining room, and the elves had put the food on the table. Lily's mother had put place cards at every seat so everybody would sit at the correct spot, and Lily was sitting between James and James's Grandpa who was visiting. It was a miracle that the Evans's had such a large dining room, because four 6 foot wide tables had been placed, each twenty feet long, sitting 30 people each comfortably. Every chair was filled.   
  
At first, Lily thought dinner would go off without a hitch, but that was until the old people got brought into the conversation. It was every kid's nightmare.   
"These younguns here make a right good pair don't you think?" James's Grandpa, Joe said.   
"What?! We're not-" James started yelling   
"No use denying it. I looked at your Gran the same way, God rest her soul, as you look at little Lily." Joe continued, until Lily's grandpa, Ray, stepped in. "That boy better not be making eyes at my granddaughter. Not if he wants to live to get his whiskers! No sirree, I won't tolerate it!"   
"Hey! Stop-" both James and Lily said   
"Yes, they do make a cute couple, just look, they can read each other's mind." one elderly lady said.   
"Mrs. McGwirk, you see, we're not a couple." Lily said   
"Balderdash, I know puppy love when I see it."   
"You're legally blind!" James shouted.   
  
"Well, I never-" she started huffily, but Lily and James both interrupted at the same time "Well I have!" and looked at each other and started laughing.   
  
"Children, stop making fun of your elders, and everybody, leave them alone. They're just friends." Lily's dad said, and Lily never loved her dad more than at that moment.   
  
James continued shoveling down his food like nothing was wrong, in fact, he could eat a person out of house and home rather easily. Very soon, Lily just stared at him, eating his fifth plate full of food, thinking wow, he's kind of cute, even if he is a hog. He looked up, "What you staring at?"   
"The world's best garbage disposal."   
"Ha, Ha, aren't you a regular box of laughs."   
"Oh yes, all that and a bag of chips." and she tossed a baked potato on his plate.   
"Hey! Don't bruise it."   
"Potatoes don't bruise dumba**." Lily said sarcastically.   
"Lily Evans! Watch your language!" James said with pretend outrage.   
"You kids can go over to the gym now." Mrs. Evans announced, saving a blazing row between James and Lily.   
  
They got into the gym and Lily said "Petunia has prepared games and activities so we won't be bored." she looked over to Petunia who was frantically shaking her head. She walked over to her 14 year-old sister and said, "Let me guess, you didn't?"   
"Correct"   
"Well, isn't that just peachy. Everybody stay here, actually James come with me and help me get some stuff. One of my friends has all kinds of games and I'll just e-mail her and she can send me the rules and list of supplies, come on." she said, took off her heels, and ran across the yard to her house.   
  
Lily and James ran through the house, and upstairs to Lily's room.   
"Sit down and don't touch anything besides the floor you're sitting on." she told him, and he obediently sat, but looked around. Her room was decorated in light purple and yellow, and surprisingly girlie. She started clicking a funny button and pushing flat ones. Then she printed out a whole bunch of papers.   
"Okay, I got the games. We'll need spoons, string, bottles, potatoes, and flashlights."   
  
"Go downstairs and get two spoons from the kitchen, a glass bottle, just look in the fridge, and a potato, they're in the pantry. You can't miss them, then come back up here, but knock first." Lily told him and he went to get the stuff. Lily changed quickly into jeans and a sweater, and found some string. She opened the door just as he knocked.   
  
They went back to the gym and Lily said, "Okay, here's some games, pick which one you want to play first. We can play flashlight hide and seek after it gets dark. Okay, here are the choices:   
pass the potato   
drop the spoon   
and chair share. (That's not the real names, I don't think they have real names)   
"What about spin-the-bottle?" one guy asked,   
"Only as a last resort, my parents would skin me alive." Lily said.   
They ended up deciding on chair share.   
(Because it's my favorite)   
They lined up the chairs and Lily explained it. "Okay, everybody starts out with their own chair, and the moderator calls out different things. They'll say stuff like if you have on red move three chairs to the left, and if you have on red you move. If there's somebody in that chair, sit on his or her lap. If there's two somebodies in the chair, stack em up. Got it? Good, any moderator volunteers?" and a shy girl volunteered, she didn't like the idea of sitting on anybody's lap.   
  
Everybody sat in a chair, James sat next to Lily and muttered, "This is a muggle game, isn't it?"   
"Yip, just think, it's too bad you couldn't have played this with Saran."   
"Move one chair to the left if you have blue on." Lily sat in James's lap, because she had blue jeans on.   
"Move two places to the right if you are wearing closed-toe shoes" and both of them moved to the right, stacking up on their across-the-street neighbor.   
  
That neighbor soon moved, and Lily and James were stuck for a while. She slung her arm around his neck and said, "see Potter, this is fun."   
"Yeah, a riot."   
"Oh, that's me, see ya later." and Lily went 4 chairs to the left. After about twenty minutes they got tired of that game and decided to play drop the spoon.   
"Okay, it's boys against girls, and what you do is take this spoon that's tied to this string, and you try to be the first line to get the spoon at the other in. What you have to do is put the spoon through your clothes, so it comes completely out of them. If you have pants on, just put it through your shirt."   
  
This game only lasted for about five minutes, the boys won because the girls kept getting it caught about half way down. They played pass the potato once, and that was very boring. They were running out of games, and it was two hours until dark.   
"Let's play 7 minutes in Heaven." One boy suggested, and it was either that or spin the bottle, so Lily agreed, purely because she didn't know what it was, and she was game for about anything.   
  
"I don't know how to play though"   
"don't worry, we'll explain it as we go." James said evilly he apparently knew this muggle game.   
Everybody sat in a circle then they took out the bottle.   
"Lily, you can go first" Frederic said, "Just spin the bottle."   
"Umm, okay" and Lily spun the bottle. By the time she sat back down it was beginning to slow down. It finally stopped pointing at...   
  
Lily, eyes riveted on the bottle, looked up only when it stopped. She followed the direction of the bottle right to James Potter.   
"Okay, what now?"   
"It's time for the 7 minutes in Heaven. You and James go in the closet and kiss for the 7 minutes." Frederic told her.   
"WHAT!! NO WAY!!" Lily shouted,   
"You guys, she didn't know what was going on, she doesn't want to..." James said.   
"It's a dare Lily, would you back down on a dare?" Gina said, striking the right cord.   
"Oh course not, come on James" and she dragged him into the broom closet and flipped the light.   
"TURN OFF THE LIGHT!" was immediately yelled from outside.   
"James if you touch me, I will severely wound you."   
  
"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot stick."   
"Good." and she started rummaging through a shelf, causing a bucket to fall with a clatter, causing an eruption of laughter from the eavesdroppers outside.   
"Ha, I found them, want to play 21?" Lily asked holding up a deck of cards.   
"Sure, how do you play?" She explained, and then they started playing.   
  
James asked, "When do they explode?"   
"They don't, they're muggle cards."   
"Oh"   
"LILLIAN MARIE EVANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS CLOSET WITH A BOY!" Lily's dad busted down the door and started shouting.   
  
"Uh, Papa, we're playing cards, see?" Lily explained, holding some cards up.   
"WELL, THOSE KIDS SAID YOU WERE KISSING IN HERE!"   
"That was the dare, so we just sat in the closet and played cards, so what brings you here?"   
"I brought the flashlights, it's dark, I thought you might want to play flashlight tag or something."   
"Cool! Yeah we do, I just forgot to get the flashlights."   
"Okay, I better not hear about you kissing some boy again, got it?"   
"Oh, yes."   
Several kids went home and they played hide and seek.   
  
Soon, everybody went home, the little kids needed to get in bed so St. Nicholas could come. The Evans residence was a destruction zone. The Potters loaned them the house-elves for the night though, to clean up the mess.   
Lily woke up late the next morning, then dashed downstairs. Her parents were already downstairs, waiting to open the scores of presents under the massive Christmas tree, one Queen Victoria and Prince Albert would have been proud of. (My personal heroes)   
"Merry Christmas hone" her mother greeted her. "We'll open presents as soon as Petunia comes down."   
Then Logan Evans started talking, "The Potters called to tell us that Christmas dinner can't be held at their house. James set the dining room on fire. The room was pretty much undamaged, except for smoke damage. We volunteered to have the dinner here. The caterers are making a spectacular feast, and it will just be us, and James, Gina, Anthony, and Meredith. The rest went home last night."   
"Okay, cool."   
Petunia finally dragged her butt downstairs an hour later, still dressed in her Christmas pajamas, the same as Lily's. Lily had some twenty packages and in them, some presents were new dresses, robes, books, afghans, house slippers, and an emerald cross pendant. The present she was really looking forward to though, was a makeover to be collected in the summer.   
  
Just as Lily finished picking up her wrapping paper the doorbell rang.   
"Oh, no! We lost track of time, and they're here, we're all in our pajamas still!" Lily's mom (Debbie) shouted.   
"Relax, I'll get the door, go change." Lily said. What was the big deal, everybody's seen pajamas for the love of Pete. She went to the door, but first checked in the hall mirror to make sure her braids that she slept in were still intact.   
  
She decided they looked okay and threw open the door. She felt slightly underdressed, because James and his father were wearing black suits and green silk ties, and Gina and Meredith were wearing black skirts and red blouses. She turned a dark shade of red and said, "My family will be down shortly, we just lost track of time. Make yourselves at home." and she led them into the living room. This wasn't a good idea, because it was still decorated with Petunia's wrapping paper and Lily's presents.   
  
"Uh, err, sorry about the mess, Petunia couldn't grace us with her presence until 10:30." Lily explained, then started piling her stuff up. It soon became apparent she wasn't going to be able to lift it all, so she kicked it into a corner. "James! Be a gentleman and help Lily out. You haven't been raised in a barn!" Mrs. Potter hollered.   
"Yes, Mum." James said dolefully, "What do you want me to carry Lily?"   
"Actually, this stuff here." and she piled all the books he could hold on him, and draped some of her dresses across his shoulder.   
"Here, I'll carry those for you Lily" Gina volunteered, and they followed Lily, carrying her jewelry, about 10 books, and her fuzzy slippers to her room.   
  
"Thanks you guys, James, just drop that on the floor please, and Gina would you hand me those dresses?" Lily requested, and James high-tailed it out of her room. Gina however was still looking with interest, "I wouldn't have expected this kind of room from you Lily. I was expecting tomboy and tennis. Not feminine and frilly."   
"Oh, uh thanks I guess. My mother hired an interior decorator to design it, and it kind of grew on me." I'll explain Lily's room to you (it's similar to mine). It was a large square room with white carpet and purple and yellow wallpaper. She had a cherry daybed on one wall with a fly net around it. On another wall was her cherry dresser, matching vanity, butterfly chair with ottoman, and her keyboard. On another wall were the cherry jewelry armoire and her closet. The other wall was composed of a computer table and entertainment center.   
  
Just then Lily threw open the doors to her closet and Gina stared.   
"Lily, I was under the impression you played sports, not shop."   
"I do, my mother shops for me. Actually the only things in here that I've actually picked out are my sports outfits. I wouldn't have bought this other junk. I mean, who really needs all of these dresses? Mama's crazy."   
"Yeah" Gina laughed, still amazed at Lily's clothes. This girl was treated like a princess, Gina knew that the Evans family was rich, after all, they lived in this neighborhood, but this was ridiculous.   
"So do you have your own bathroom, too, Lily?"   
"Yeah, through that door." Lily said, pointing at a door next to her entertainment center. Gina walked through the doors and was astounded once again. Gina had her own shower, sink and toilet. Lily had her own bath/shower combo, Jacuzzi, sink, and toilet, all exquisitely decorated.   
"Good grief, you are treated like the Queen of Sheba" Gina exclaimed,   
"Actually I prefer Queen Victoria, just joking." Lily told her, and got Gina to quit staring at her bathroom so she could change. Fifteen minutes Lily emerged, looking perfect as usual, and Gina was still looking with awe at her room.   
"No way, I can't believe it took you fifteen minutes to look like that." Gina exclaimed. Lily did look pretty, dressed in black dress pants and a silk shirt.   
"Ready for dinner?"   
"Yeah." and they went downstairs to the living room. Debbie and Logan were downstairs, but Petunia wasn't.   
"Lily, get your sister." Debbie told her daughter.   
"Okay, sure." Lily went to the door and shouted, "PETUNIA. GET. DOWN. HERE. RIGHT. NOW. OR. I'LL. EAT. ALL. OF. THE. CRANBERRY. SALAD!"  


****

Chapter 8

James started laughing and Gina looked shocked. Her parents said, "We'll give her one minute." The Potters looked mildly surprised, but didn't say anything. Petunia had two seconds left when she came leisurely strolling down the stairs. "Hello Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Gina. James." She said the last name in a gushing voice, and Lily had a hard time controlling herself. They sat down at the dinner table, said grace, then started eating. Lily was surprised to see that James wasn't shoveling the food down like usual. She was disgusted to see Petunia staring at James like a piece of succulent meat from the market. All of a sudden she realized 'oh my, my fourteen year old sister has a crush on my eleven year old best friend' and she started giggling. Those giggles turned into full-fledged laughter, her green eyes dancing merrily. Everybody stared at her, Petunia looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. James stared besotted at her for a moment, then said irritably, "What's so funny?"   
"Geez, calm down. Don't have a horse." Lily said still laughing. She finally got calmed down enough to continue eating.   
Soon Christmas break was over and it was time for them to return to Platform 9 3/4 to jump aboard the Hogwarts train. This time the Potters were going to take Lily so Logan wouldn't have to make the trip to London. Very soon they were back in the Gryffindor common room.   
"Hey guess what?" Gina shouted.   
"You will never guess what my brother and Lily did over break."   
  
Gina was the first one through the portrait hole, so everybody was staring at James and Lily as they walked through. Lily was wondering why they were staring, and she almost wiped out, but James luckily caught her.   
"Ah, here's the two wild ones now. Why don't you tell them what you two did?" Gina said peskily   
"What?" they both said   
"Why don't you two tell them how you were partners in 7 minutes in Heaven?"   
"GINA!" They both yelled   
"And things must have been getting pretty rowdy." Gina continued, and the entire common room was on the edge of their seats. Lily and James rushed over and were trying to shut Gina's mouth and get her to shut up, but she muffled out, "They knocked over a bunch of stuff, you could hear the clatter from outside the door."   
  
The entire common room burst into laughter, and James and Lily wanted to fall through a hole in the floor. Lily levitated her trunk upstairs to her dorm, and James followed suite, only to his dorm. Peter, Sirius, and Remus were right on his heels, while Adriana, Renee, and Amelia were chasing Lily down. "So, you have a thing for the tomboy." Sirius said,   
"She's not a tomboy" James said through gritted teeth   
"Oh, yes, you should know from first hand experience." Sirius said.   
"You're a moron." James said   
"Really, come on, why don't you just tell us what happened." Remus said,   
"Oh, Remus is jealous" Sirius said   
"You got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." James said, "Anyhow, we were at a neighborhood party, and we played 7 minutes in Heaven. We were just killing time, and Lily didn't even know what it was. My cousin Frederic just told her the rules as we went along; he was probably hoping he would be her partner. Anyhow I was, and we went in the broom closet.   
"Go on" Peter said   
"She threatened to kill me if I touched her, and we played cards. You won't believe this. Muggle cards don't explode" James said.   
"Quit changing the subject, I can't believe you spent 7 minutes in a dark closet with the prettiest girl in our year. You can't tell me you didn't do something?" Sirius said.   
"You're right, we did do something. We played CARDS!" James said perturbed.   
  
Meanwhile, in the girls' dorm....   
"You and James played 7 minutes in Heaven?" Renee squealed.   
"Act-"Lily started   
"You better not have. He is MINE. I called him at the beginning of the year. You must have forgotten who my father is." Amelia said.   
"No, I haven't. My father is definitely getting a letter about this. Maybe he can transfer your father, and you can transfer too. Yes, I'm going to write that letter right now." Lily said. She did indeed write the letter, she was tired of Amelia. The contents of her letter basically consisted of: one of your workers daughters is making my life a living Halifax, could you please transfer him? Love your princess. Lily knew her father would do whatever she wanted if he thought Amelia was really bothering Lily. "See the letter. It's your own fault. Too bad."   
"He won't listen to an eleven year old" Amelia said scathingly   
"Not any eleven year old he won't. But he'll listen to Papa's princess." and Lily marched to the owl tower to send her message via a Hogwarts' owl.   
  
The next day the Gryffindors were in Charms when an angry man came stomping in.   
"AMELIA, THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT. YOU PESTERED THE EVANS GIRL UNTIL SHE WROTE A NOTE TO HER FATHER! HE TRANSFERRED ME TO SIBERIA! ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T USE YOUR MANNERS!" the man who was apparently Amelia's dad said.   
"Well, she started it. She's just jealous of me because I'm pretty and popular." The whole room snorted at this, nobody liked Amelia after they got to know her. Lily, James, and Sirius were the most popular kids out of the entire 1,2,3, and fourth years. All four houses.   
Lily stood up, "Oh yes, I'm sooo jealous of you Amelia. I mean, you're the most popular student in the WHOLE school."   
"You're Logan Evans daughter?" The man asked.   
"Yeah."   
"He obviously raised a good daughter, I can't say the same. I'm honestly ashamed of the way she acts. It's caused us trouble before."   
"I can see that. My mother always threatened to send me boarding school in Switzerland, maybe you could try that."   
"I might have to. Good day Lily." he said and walked out. Lily wondered why he was so polite to her. He could have just got Amelia and left.   
  
"Ow! Lily, you finally got rid of the bit**" one girl yelled.   
"Children! Watch your language." the professor yelled.   
"Sorry" the same girl muttered.   
"I can't believe it? Did you write your dad?" one boy asked   
"Yeah, she finally pushed me over the edge."   
"Well, I think you're pretty rotten for it." Renee said.   
"WHAT?"   
"you heard me. That was pretty mean"   
"You said you didn't like her. But you know what? I don't care what you think. Two can play this game Renee." Lily snapped back.   
A few weeks later Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw the boys piled in a corner. She walked over to them and cleared her throat to signify her presence.   
"Oh, um hi Lily" Remus said. Sirius and Peter were trying to hide something in a stack of books.   
"Oh, come on guys, she's our friend, it's not like she's going to tell." James said exasperated   
"Tell what? What's going on?" Lily asked,   
"We've been working on the ultimate prank aid." Remus said.   
"Which is?"   
"The Marauder's Map." all four said proudly.   
  
"The whatter's what?" Lily asked   
"The Marauder's Map." Peter supplied. Lily sat down; she could tell this would take awhile. "Explain."   
"See," James showed her proudly, «This shows us every passage in Hogwarts, in and out, and it tracks everybody roaming the halls down."   
"Cool, but anybody could use it. You could get in trouble."   
"That's the beauty of it, there's special passwords to clear it and make it work" Sirius said.   
"Great, see ya" Lily said, then turned around.   
"Wait? Aren't you impressed? You're just leaving us just like that?" James wailed,   
"Yeah, I'm going to the library."   
"Why?" Remus asked.   
"That's for me to know and you to find out."   
"That's not fair, we told you our secret." Sirius pointed out.   
"All's fair in love and war." Lily quoted.   
"So, it's me you're in love with, isn't it?" Sirius asked teasingly.   
"Nope, it's your buddy over there." Lily said truthfully, but in a teasing voice, then exited the room.   
  
Lily came back about an hour later looking extremely pleased with her. She then walked up to the dorm to store some books she had checked out. She had left the door open, so when she turned around she walked right into it, hitting her eye.   
"Je*** Chr***" She yelled, immediately sending two girls up the stairs to check on her. Since it wasn't their dormitory they couldn't enter it without one of the occupants permission, and Lily was crying, they half carried/half dragged her down to the common room.   
"Boy, she's got a mouth on her." one of the girls said,   
"What happened?" Remus asked,   
"I think she ran into the door." one of the girls answered.   
"I guess she hit her eye by the way she's holding it" James said,   
"Ya think?" Sirius said sarcastically   
"Come on Lily, let's look at it." James coaxed, trying to pry her hand away from her face.   
"No! My eye's bleeding" Lily hollered   
"Why do you think that?" Peter asked,   
"It's wet!" she cried,   
"Uh, Lily, I believe those are tears." James said, and Lily lifted her hand.   
"Well, do you see blood?"   
"No, just a knot on your eyebrow."   
  
That night Lily's head hurt too bad to sleep so she stayed up in the common room. She was reading the Wizard of Oz when James came down about three.   
"What're you doing?" Lily asked   
"Insomnia, couldn't sleep."   
"Oh."   
"What are you reading?"   
"The Wizard of Oz"   
"Oh, so it's got magic in it."   
"kind of" and Lily explained it to him.   
"So, I completely don't understand, why didn't the witch just make Dorothy a portkey to begin with?"   
"Don't you get it? This was a DREAM; it would completely ruin the plot. Or did you completely miss that part?"   
"Gosh, you don't have to be so vindictive."   
"Well, I emphasized that this ended up being a dream of Dorothy's. Geez Louise James, you're losing it. The wheel's still turning, but the hamster's dead."   
"good grief, attack of the psycho." and James stomped back up to the boy's dorm.   
  
Over the next three weeks, James was acting stranger and stranger. He seemed paranoid and shaky. She knew he stayed up most nights, and his eyes were bloodshot the next morning. He was also really irritable. Lily was becoming very worried about him; even quidditch was suffering, though imperceptibly to everybody else. Lily seemed to think she was the only person who noticed the change in him. She had heard of a few of these symptoms before, but she needed to check. She went to the library again and checked out "Magicals and Drugs: a lethal combination".   
She read the book through, making notes of symptom similarities between those listed in the book and James. She was terrified. The book practically shouted he was on drugs, but she couldn't believe it. One day after class she asked their potions teacher, Madame Morano, where they stuck themselves. She told her if they were trying to be tricky they might stick a needle between their toes. That night in the common room Lily said, "James, let me see your feet."   
"WHAT?"   
"you heard me, let me see your feet."   
"uh, okay" and he took off his shoes and socks. She gingerly checked between his toes. She would rather not think of what else was there, but no needle marks. She also checked his elbow, and nothing there either.   
The next morning James had a seizure, and Lily thought she knew what it was. When he was taken to the hospital wing she explained everything she knew to Dumbledore.   
"Dear Lily" he smiled kindly, "James has a temporary medical condition, we have already diagnosed it. That explains most of his symptoms, except for insomnia. It's good he has such a caring friend"   
  
"What?" she said shocked   
"He has a medical condition similar to muggle diabetes, but it will only last for a week once treated. We didn't catch it until a few days ago. He wasn't as hungry because of body defects."   
"Oh, that's a relief, I was scared."   
"Yes, I can see that, and I will talk to him about his insomnia. Don't worry Lily; he is definitely not on drugs. He will be fine"   
  
The next day James was allowed visitors, and Lily went in first.   
"James, I'm so sorry for doubting you."   
"It's okay, thanks for caring"   
"Yeah, get well soon, I brought you some candy." Lily leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and silently left the room, leaving a red James behind.   
Sirius and Remus and Peter came in just as Lily left, Remus a little in the lead "Why's your face so red?" Sirius asked,   
"Uh, it's not" James made up   
"Yeah it is, Lily kissed you, I saw." Remus said, and James turned very red.   
"Yeah, you two can't keep your hands off of each other, I doubt you played 21 in the broom closet" Sirius piped up.   
"Children, quiet down, this is a hospital ward, not a nut house." Madame Pomfrey shouted   
"We'll talk about this later, get well soon." Sirius whispered and they tiptoed out of the room.   


****

Chapter 9

James got out of Valentine's Day. This wasn't lucky for him, because that's when Lily's prank was going to take place, though he didn't know it. He swung by the common room to meet Peter, Remus, Sirius, and Lily. Lily said she would catch up with them in just a minute, but she secretly followed them, jinxing James, Sirius, and Remus. On the back of Remus's robes she put "Hottie" in flashing letters. On Sirius's she put "Bad boy" and on James's she put "Major Hottie". They didn't know this, so the entire great hall was laughing at them, but they didn't realize it. The entire great hall also knew who did it, because they saw Lily tuck her wand in her robes, following them to the great hall, but they weren't about to say anything.At 7:45 the owls came in with Valentine's presents. Lily had given the boys huge cakes that said, "Will you be my valentine?" on them. Sirius had given her a gold locket, and Remus had sent her a copy of Miriam and Gilton, the magical equivalent of Romeo and Juliet. Her parents sent her dozen white roses and an emerald ring. Then dozens of owls came swooping in for Lily from half of the boys of the school. Single roses, cards, and chocolates were sent to her. Severus Snape had sent her a dozen red roses. The boys at the table looked like they were going to have a heart failure, James severely so."What's wrong?" Lily asked, and she realized the whole Gryffindor table was staring at her once again.   
"Look at all of those cards, candy, and flowers. Not even Mia Yunmnin got that much stuff, and she's the most popular girl in school" Gina exclaimed. Indeed, the Ravenclaw girl had a stack a fraction the size of Lily's. "Well, erm, what are you looking at James?" she asked rebelliously. "I forgot. I forgot today was in Valentine's Day. I was in the hospital. I'm sorry Lily. I'll have your present by tomorrow morning" James said, truly apologetic "It's okay, you don't need to get me anything" Lily shouted after him, but he was out the door, along with his "major hottie" sign. Sirius saw it as left and said, "so that's what everybody was laughing at. Did you do it Lily?"   
"Yeah I did it, but he's only partially what they were laughing at."The had charms first this morning, and the three bumper stickers walked in and the professor said with humor, "well, some poor girl has lost her senses. She apparently likes you three." "What do you mean Professor?" James asked,   
"She's talking about your robes." Sirius said.   
"And yours, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin."   
Both boys pulled their robes around and they saw their signs. "LILY!" all three shouted, cause James just saw his.   
"Miss Evans, did you do this?" the professor asked.   
"Yes ma'am"   
"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor for each sign."   
That night, Lily was walking back from the library when she was pulled into an empty classroom.   
"Don't scream Lily" James said, and she stared. "I have your present, better late than never."   
"You didn't have to get me anything" she demurred.   
"Yeah right, I wouldn't have ever heard the end of it if I overlooked it when you sent me a cake. Very tasty I might add" She opened the present, and inside was a pair of silver hoop earrings in a vine pattern.   
"Oh, they're beautiful, thank you!" and she quickly hugged him and ran to the Gryffindor portrait. The next morning James was inordinately pleased to see her wearing the earrings.   
The quidditch team was practicing their butts off for their final match against Slytherin. Their practices were lengthened to an hour and a half every night, and the teachers helped out by giving them three hours worth of homework every night. The five friends worked out an idea though. James would do transfiguration homework, Sirius would do defense against the dark arts homework, Remus would do divination homework, Lily would do charms homework, and Peter would do herbology homework, the easiest. Everybody finished their assigned subject, and then they switched papers, rewording the answers.   
They would have to beat Slytherin by 50 points to win the house cup. Soon the game day rolled around, and the seven nervous players walked onto the field. Shane and Tupper Ware, the Slytherin captain shook hands in mini arm wrestling match, and then they mounted their brooms. The Gryffindor chasers were all over the field, intercepting the quaffle, cherry picking, and scoring. Slytherin had excellent players, but they lacked the teamwork James, Lily, and Remus shared. They seemed to know what the other was thinking, so Lily would go distract one, James would intercept the pass, and Remus would score. Tupper Ware, the seeker called a time out to chew the team out, and they went back onto the field with a renewed force, even though the score was 80-0.The chasers came onto the field in full force. The Gryffindor chasers were beginning to slack off, so they were in for a surprise. The Slytherin beaters were getting rather violent, especially toward Lily and James. Sirius had his hands full protecting just the two of them, while Caitlin tried to get back at the Slytherin chasers. It seemed like centuries since the game started to Lily, and she was relieved when the game finally ended when Tupper Ware caught the snitch, but luckily the Gryffindors were in the lead by two hundred points. The chasers immediately made their way to the ground, sweaty and exhausted. They had truly played their hearts out that game. Lily turned to James just in time to see the Slytherin beater; Ronald Natoby hit the bludger straight at his back. "James, move" she yelled, but he didn't have time to move. Lily had started flying toward him as soon as she saw the bludger being hit. She made a dive to try to stop him from hitting the ground.   
Lily suddenly knew she wouldn't reach him; he was too far away, falling too fast. If she had her wand, she could levitate him, but it was in the locker room. Her eyes never left him. She hovered a few feet off the ground on her broom, just staring at him. Her eyes started to burn, but she wouldn't blink. James suddenly started slowing down. He had almost stopped completely when he landed gently on the ground. Lily finally closed her stinging eyes and passed out, falling the remaining few feet herself.   
Professor Dumbledore moved quickly out of the stands and reached Lily's side. He did a spell that transported her instantly to the hospital wing. He told James to follow him. Professor Dumbledore and James got to the hospital wing and saw Madame Pomfrey, the young nurse checking Lily.   
"Well?" Dumbledore questioned,   
"She has no injuries, she seems to be suffering from exhaustion. What happened?"   
"It's quite amazing. James fell off of his broom and Lily here stared at him, willing him to slow down. She never broke eye contact and he did indeed slow down. If she hadn't done that he would probably have very severe injuries if he hadn't perished on the spot from a snapped spinal cord."   
"Amazing. Very few can do that" Madame Pomfrey said with admiration.   
"Yes, it is, isn't it? James, you owe Lily a great deal, I wanted you to hear what happened while I explained to Madame Pomfrey. You should be examined as well"   
"No, I'm fine." James argued.   
"Nonsense, this great excitement has put a strain on you. You need rest." and Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand and with a "CLACK" James was wearing his pajamas, and she put him in the bed next to Lily's. She gave him a potion to make him sleep, and he was soon completely out of it.   
Lily and James woke up about the same time and saw Madame Pomfrey standing over them. "Children, I'm going down for dinner, then there's a teacher's meeting, so you'll be on your own for awhile. Be good." she said, and then walked out.   
"Hey, umm, thanks Lily for saving me." James said hesitantly.   
"Any time Potter, I love to fall off my broom."   
James smiled and said, "no seriously, Dumbledore said I could have been hurt very badly if you hadn't saved me."   
"it's nothing James, forget about it."   
James was sitting up and rummaging through the nightstand between their beds.   
"What are you doing?"   
"When I was in here close to Valentine's Day I left a chess set in here. Ah ha! Here it is, wanna play?"   
"Sure." and James moved over to Lily's bed and they played wizard's chess. The boys had taught Lily how to play earlier this year and she was pretty good at it by now.   
The quidditch team came thumping in like a herd of elephants. "Are we interrupting something?" Sirius asked, not noticing the chess set.   
"You're interrupting me beating the living daylight out of James" Lily said, motioning to the board where James only had two rooks, a knight, and a queen, while Lily was only missing a knight.   
"Oh, you're going for tamer pursuits now huh?" Remus asked, earning a questioning glance from James and Lily.   
"No more 7 minutes in Heaven!" Remus and Sirius both said.   
"Yeah, real funny guys." Lily said, and finished James off.   
"I wanted to say you two played excellently together today. I've never had three chasers work so well together, especially you two." Shane said looking at James and Lily.   
"Oh, stop it Shane, you'll make me blush" James said in a girlie voice, effectively sending the team into riotous laughter.   
The next day when they got out was March 31st. James had been planning his April fool's pranks for some time. They woke up the next morning and James's plan was already in motion. On the back of every outfit she owned James had written in glittery green letters 'JAMES POTTER IS THE CUTEST, SMARTEST, FUNNIEST BOY AT HOGWARTS. AND HE'S A GRYFFINDOR!' The best part of this joke was she wouldn't be able to remove the message for five hours. James had turned all of Sirius's clothes as well as his hair pink. And he had painted Remus's fingernails neon pink while he was asleep. James had a hard time controlling his laughter when all of his friends noticed each other's pranks, then pointed them out. James thought Lily was going to have a stroke. All of his friends retaliated. Lily wrote 'Lily Evans is the most gorgeous, nicest, sweetest, funniest girl anywhere. I don't know why she likes a dork like me.' on the back of his robes.. Sirius put a spell on him so every time he said a word that started in a vowel he blew bubbles, and Remus hexed him so his shoes kept changing sizes. First they were too small, then he walked out of them because they were too big.   
Peter escaped unscathed, so when the five of them went down to the great hall, he was the only normal one. Everybody erupted in laughter at them.   
"Hey, Lily, I didn't know you liked James." Gina said as she sat down, "Oh, James, you like Lily too? How cute!"   
"Hey, no-"   
"HEY EVERYBODY, MY BROTHER JAMES AND LILY EVANS ARE GOING OUT!" Gina shouted.   
James could see a major catfight would happen if Lily moved out of her chair. She jumped out of there and if James hadn't held the back of her robes Gina would have been mince meat. He whispered in her ear, "Leave her alone, I've got a plan to get her back later."   
Lily quit flopping and sedately ate her breakfast. As soon as she and James was done she dragged him out of the great hall and said, "Tell me now, I need revenge."   
"You're scaring me, but anyhow here's what we do. In our potions book there is a recipe for the truth potion. We slip some to Gina and she will tell the truth about whatever goes on in her mind."   
"OOH. That's good. When do you want to work on it?"   
"Tonight. I'll meet you at eleven o'clock in the common room." Then they both returned to their friends. The entire school now believed they were a couple, after all, Lily was already bossing James around.   
Gina kept waiting all day for either Lily or James to do something to her, but it never happened. At eleven o'clock Lily put on her robe and fuzzy house shoes and went to meet James. He had all the stuff they needed and was in a dark corner.   
"Okay, I've got everything, we just need to mix it up. I'll heat the liquid ingredients, you chop sycamore root and poppy blossom."   
Got it." and Lily and James set to work. By one o'clock that morning they had a bottled truth potion. They had it all planned out how James would get it in her goblet the next evening. 

****

Chapter 10

That evening at diner Lily went over to Gina a not nice look on her face.   
"Hey, I want to talk you now Gina." Lily said in her meanest voice.   
"Uh, okay" Gina said rather weakly. Lily led her over to the corner; the entire school was watching them, not James who was slipping the potion in her goblet.   
"I don't appreciate you spreading rumors about James and me. We are NOT going out. Those were April Fool's pranks."   
"But, I was just trying to-"   
"I don't care. Just don't do it again, unless you want me to tell your secrets" Lily said. By the way every ear in the great hall was straining she could tell nobody heard the conversation. Gina sat back down at the table and immediately gulped down the contents of the goblet.   
James and Lily hightailed it to the common room, waiting on Gina. Gina was one of the last to come in, except for Remus and Sirius who still weren't there yet. Gina walked in and started talking, "Oh, Lily, I'm glad to see you. You will never believe what James said about you over Christmas break." James looked like he was going to pass out. "He said you looked droop dead sexy in that gold dress you wore to our house. He has the hots for you, believe me. That's all he talked about. Lily this, Lily that." Remus walked in about then, "Oh, Remus, you'll never guess what Lily said."   
  
"Remus, you will never guess what Lily said about you in the dorm" Gina said. "She said at the beginning of the year that she thought you were adorable. She loved your chocolate brown eyes, that's a quote. She thought you were the sweetest nicest thing, and then she kind of switched to the bad boy type. She didn't mean for anybody to know, but I heard her mumbling in her sleep." Remus was looking at Lily with amusement. Lily was covering her face with her hands. Then Sirius walked in.   
  
"Oh, Sirius. I've been waiting for you!" Gina said in a gushing voice. Sirius looked scared. "I told all the girls in my dorm I liked somebody else, but I truly love you. Your gorgeous gray eyes, jet-black hair. Yes, you are truly the most handsome person I've ever seen. I love you Sirius! Just think what our children would look like! Our black hair, your gray eyes. A beautiful child it would be. I didn't want to reveal my feelings because you're James's friend, but I can't keep them back anymore!" and she French kissed a stunned Sirius on the lips.   
  
Sirius managed to peel Gina away from him. "Umm, Gina, you're obviously delirious right now, I think you should get some sleep."   
"Will you tuck me in?" Gina asked flirtatiously.   
"No, but Lily will" he said firmly, Lily's eyes widened.   
"But-"   
"Tuck her in."   
"Okay" Lily said weakly. She got Gina tucked safely into bed. The entire common room had heard every word she said. Their plan really backfired. Lily walked reluctantly back to the common room to face the music. She chose the seat the farthest away from James, giving him a wary look.   
  
"Sweet Lord, that was a train wreck" Lily said.   
"I agree. We need to work on our revenge plots. This really backfired." James said.   
"YOU TWO DID THIS!" Sirius and Remus shouted.   
"Yeah, for revenge." Lily said sadly, "So, are you going to go out with Gina now?"   
"With that Luna chick? Never, she needs to cool down a bit!" Sirius exclaimed.   
"Sirius you got off easy compared to me." James said.   
"Why what did she say that you said?" Remus asked.   
"You don't want to know." Lily said.   
"Yeah we do" both Remus and Sirius said   
"She repeated what I said about Lily's choice of attire for our Potter family Christmas ball."   
"You went to a Potter family gathering?" Sirius asked with awe.   
"Unfortunately yes." Lily said.   
"Was is good or bad what you said about her?" Remus asked   
"Yes."   
"What?"   
"I said she was drop dead sexy in her gold dress." James said, trying to mask it with a cough   
"What?"   
"Drop dead sexy." James mumbled, and both he and Lily slouched in their chairs, covering their beat red faces.   
"Oh you idiot!" Sirius exclaimed   
"Hey!"   
"Oh, I forgot to tell you what Lily said about you James." Gina said, reappearing in her dressing gown.   
  
"What?" James asked weakly.   
"She never really meant to tell me this, but she talks in her sleep a lot. One time she was dreaming about you. Here's what she said: "James I love you" over and over, like she was trying to convince you of it in her sleep. It was quite amazing."   
"I did not!" Lily said indignantly.   
"You were asleep, how would you know?" Gina asked, and havoc managed, went back to bed.   
  
Lily turned a brick red color and covered her face with a throw pillow.   
"You're not trying to suffocate yourself are you?" Sirius said.   
"Yes!" and it almost sounded like she was crying   
"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad. At least she didn't kiss you!" Sirius said.   
"I would hope not!" Lily exclaimed,   
"You're not helping!" James growled.   
"Would you guys just please leave me alone for awhile? I'm too embarrassed to move."   
"Oh, okay" Sirius said, and they all moved. The kind girl prefect came over to her and said, "It will be okay, they'll forget about it soon."   
"No they won't" Lily said, pillow still over her face.   
"You got the best end of the bargain" the prefect said, and then Caitlin Mentz came over too. "Yes, James got his secret about you revealed, Sirius got kissed, Remus got dissed, and you had your dreams, or nightmares exposed. You can't control your dreams, Lily" Caitlin said   
"Yes, but he just said I looked nice. I said the 'L' word", Lily said, still crying.   
"One day he will crave those words from you, I guarantee it" Caitlin said, and left   
  
The next day you could cut the tension between James and Lily with a knife. When James asked Lily to pass the syrup at breakfast they were both careful not to touch each other. They didn't start a conversation with each other, and they never mad eye contact. This went on for several days, lasting into Easter break. None of them went home during the break. James wanted to stay because his friends were there, and Lily's parents were away in Jamaica. They regretted missing her, so they sent her a TV and a Nintendo 64 to make it up. Lily used a special spell to make it work inside of Hogwarts.   
  
During the second day of the weeklong break Sirius finally yelled at them, "That's it you two, you are going to stay here until you work it out!" and he dragged Remus off into the corner where they could watch, but not listen. Peter was already studying in the library for end of year tests. Lily looked up and emerald eyes met sapphire eyes across the chessboard.   
"Let's just forget about it" Lily suggested.   
"We both know we can't."   
"Okay, then let's talk about it."   
"Fine. I really like you Lily, you're smart and pretty."   
"I like you too James, but I don't want to mess up our friendship."   
"Good, me neither. You're really pretty, but I don't think we should go out." They both smiled a real smile for the first time since the truth potion.   
  
Lily waved Remus and Sirius over and said, "Do you guys wanna play a really cool game?"   
"yeah, what?" they all said at the same time.   
"It's a muggle game. I'll explain it to you, come on, it's in my room." They all followed her up the Girl's dorm. She was the only one in there that didn't go home for break, so they assumed it would be okay. She explained to them how to play 007 Golden eye. They were all really excited about it, so she levitated it down to the common room. Lily didn't believe it would be a good idea to be caught with three boys up there.   
  
Since they could play with four players all of them played at the same time. It was comical because when any of the boys met up with Lily, who was Xenia, they ran, because she could kill them easily. Especially since she was always stocked with the maximum amount of ammo, had back up guns, body armor, and the best weapon available. The boys would battle it out, laughing and yelling, and then Lily would sneak in there and kill them all. The were all having a good time, and the hours flew by quickly.   
  
Lily flew backwards, landing on Sirius's lap.   
"Hey!" he shouted, "What happened?"   
"I hit her accidentally in the stomach." James said, and Sirius gave him a dirty look.   
"Hey, it was an accident!" James repeated.   
"Lily, are you okay?" Remus asked; she didn't seem to be breathing.   
"Yeah" she gasped, "I just got the breath knocked out of me."   
"I'm really sorry Lily, it was an accident." James said,   
"Yeah, I know. It's okay."   
  
"Lily you're dead!" James exclaimed with delight.   
"What?"   
"I just killed Xenia on here. This is the first time you've died this entire time."   
"You killed me when I wasn't even looking?" she yelled in rage   
"Uh, yeah." James said weakly.   
"I can't believe you. You lowdown cheating scalawag!"   
"Lily, calm down. It's just a game."   
"JUST A GAME? JUST A GAME? I HAVE NEVER BEEN KILLED ON THAT GAME!" and Lily was truly mad. She had to vent her anger so she pushed him off his stack of cushions.   
  
James had automatically grabbed her wrist, so she went tumbling off the cushions too. They rolled for quite away because Lily had pushed him so hard. Lily ended up sitting on James, laughing hysterically. "That's what you get for killing the great Xenia" she declared.   
"Lily, get over yourself. Any idiot could have killed you when you were paying attention." James retorted.   
"Really? I seem to recall you being killed every time you ran across the great Xenia."   
"That's it. I challenge you to a 007 contest against me. Just you and me. I'll show you once and for all who's the best 007 player."   
"You're on Potter" and Lily got up and walked haughtily to her stack of cushions.   
  
James and Lily battled their game out for hours it seemed. They were both tense, staring at the TV screen, unaware of the outside world. They each had three kills, and everybody was surprised James was holding his own against Lily. Finally Sirius reached over Lily's shoulder and pushed the start button to pause the game.   
"HEY" Lily and James shouted at the same time.   
"Relax you two. Why don't you make a bet to make things more interesting." Sirius suggested evilly   
  
"Did you bring your swimming suit Lily?" James asked.   
"Yeah, why?"   
"The loser has to wear their swimming suits tomorrow when classes resume."   
"Okay, you have yours don't you?"   
"Oh yes. What if it's a tie?"   
"We'll both wear our suits. Got it? Okay, there's fifteen minutes left on the game. 1,2,3, start!" and the game were underway.   
  
Lily and James really battled it out. When the game ended the score was Xenia: 5 kills   
1 suicide   
5 dies   
Bond: 5 kills   
0 suicides   
4 dies   
"Oh, no, I lost" Lily groaned   
"Oh Yes! I won" James yelled.   
Lily dragged herself to the owlery to write her mother. She had lied about bringing a swimming suit; so she wrote her mother that she needed one, please send by tomorrow morning. Sure enough, when Lily woke up the next morning a swimming suit was waiting for her. It was unfortunately a two-piece. It was chameleon green, changing from a misty green to deep emerald. Lily really had to hand it to her mother; she could really pick out nice clothes. It had bikini bottoms and a tanking top that had an open back that laced up. Luckily it came with a matching sarong and flip-flops. She braided her hair into a French braid and reluctantly walked down to the brimming full Gryffindor common room.   
  
She walked down the stairs, steeling herself with an invisible armor. When she walked into the common room every guy stared. Lily wasn't sure if it was because she looked nice or she was wearing a swimming suit. She was most definitely not going to back down though. She walked calmly to the area where the first years were sitting.   
"What are you wearing?" Gina asked   
"I lost a bet so I'm wearing my swimming suit today."   
"Who did you bet with?" Adriana asked   
"None other than James Potter." and James smirked at this.   
"So are we about ready for breakfast?" Lily asked.   
"Yeah, let's go" Remus said. They walked down the common room, Lily's flip-flops clicking noisily. When they entered everybody stared at Lily's attire.   
  
They sat down eating their breakfast, everyone surprised at Lily's calm. Madame Morano, the potions teacher came over and said, "The Headmaster wants to speak with you, go directly to the head table." Lily walked noisily over to the table.   
"Miss Evans, I am curious about your choice of attire. Please explain why you are not wearing the Hogwarts uniform." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.   
"I lost a bet sir."   
"And if the other person won they would've been wearing a suit?" and Lily nodded.   
"My dear, who did you bet with?"   
"James Potter, sir." Lily told him   
"Well, what have you learned from this experience?"   
"Not to bet with James Potter, because he has a way of getting what he wants."   
Dumbledore burst out in merry laughter, "Well, you may wear your swimming suit for the rest of the day. You must honor your bet."   
Lily walked back to the table, taking satisfaction in seeing James and Sirius staring at her.   
  
Lily repeated her conversation with Dumbledore and everybody was amazed he wasn't mad. None of the teachers seemed upset either. In almost every class Lily requested to have the heat turned up, and all complied.   
Five weeks later they were exiting transfiguration. "Boy, that was a tough test." Remus said.   
"Yeah it was" Lily agreed.   
"Lily, you just had a brain freeze from wearing your swim suit." James said.   
"Oh shut up Mr.-I-Know-Everything-About-Transfiguration." Lily said.   
"Hey, relax you two, don't get into a cat fight" Sirius laughed, «After all, all we have is the house feast tonight and then we leave tomorrow. Summer break."   
"Yeah right, I forgot." Lily said with sarcasm.   
"She's just mad she can't find another excuse to wear that swimming suit." James told everyone.   
"More like you can't find another reason for me to wear it. Come on James, I saw you staring at me." Lily said teasingly, and then ducked to avoid a jelly-legs curse from James.   
  
Slytherin won the house cup by five points, so most of the Gryffindors, including James, Sirius, and Remus refused to attend. Lily and some girls went down to eat; bring some food up to the boys. The next day the Potter's and the Evans's were waiting for their children at Platform 9 3/4.   


****


	9. Chapters15 YEAR THREE, YEAR TWO WAS SKIP...

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Lily and James- A Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter 1~Year 3 (Year 2 was skipped)

Lily was shocked when she got home to see all of her belongings in the entrance hall. "What's going on?" she asked.   
"Well, this afternoon you get your makeover from Christmas, then tomorrow you leave for finishing school." Debbie Evans told her daughter.   
"WHAT?" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs.   
"You are going to finishing school to learn how to act like a lady. I have received the parents' note of discipline from your school, and I see that you only had one detention, but were involved in several pranks. This is inappropriate behavior for the daughter of Logan Evans. It is okay for you to hang around those boys, James Potter is a good kid, but you must maintain your centuries of breeding young lady. You can trace the Evans bloodline back to the Vikings. You will not disgrace it." Lily mother explained.   
  
Lily changed into a muggle outfit then went with her mother to get a makeover. Petunia was also getting one. The walked into the department store over to the make up counter. "I have an appointment for myself and my three daughters." Debbie said.   
"Are you Evans, Debbie, Lily, and Petunia?" The nice lady with a nametag of Denise asked.   
"Yes."   
"Okay good, let me get the other two make up artists and we'll get right to it."   
  
They sat down at the counter and soon all three ladies came up. Shelley, Petunia's make up artist grimaced when she saw her subject. Denise was working on Debbie, and Lavender was working on Lily.   
"Hello, I'm Lavender. You are really a treat. I usually have unattractive people come in here expecting me to work miracles. You should look like a dream rather easily."   
  
Lavender continued, "Is there anything special you want done?"   
"Actually, I don't want to look gaudy, and is there anyway to get rid of my freckles?" Lily asked indicating the small line marching across her nose.   
"Yes, there's some cream, I'll put it down on the list of stuff I'm using. Now first I'm using pale foundation...." and Lavender continued to make Lily over, explaining each step to an attentive Lily. She wasn't about to go to the finishing school looking like some dowdy farm girl. And if she was lucky she would get to wow James with it at least once. Actually, she was thinking about James more and more lately.   
  
"Okay, you're finished. Very beautiful I must add." Lavender said, and held a mirror up for Lily.   
"Wow! I look so...different." Lily said, and was really impressed. It hadn't really taken Lavender that long, and she thought she could probably manage this look on her own. She glanced at the clock and saw only thirty minutes had passed. She waited on her mother and sister. Shelley, Petunia's make-up artist was frowning with concentration. Finally both were done at about the same time.   
"Oh, Lily, honey! You look beautiful!" Mrs. Evans declared with delight, "Don't you think so Petunia. Petunia, you look nice too." Petunia only looked slightly less horsy than before.   
"Yeah, she looks like the freak she is."   
"Petunia! You're sister is special. Not a freak."   
"Yes mum."   
"I want to purchase everything you used on Lily, Lavender." Mrs. Evans said, carefully examining Lily's face, then turned to Petunia, despair plainly wrote on her face. "We might as well get whatever you used on Petunia too." Petunia smiled in triumph, anxious to brag about the makeup to her friends.   
  
They then went to a beauty salon. Mrs. Evans got a manicure and her roots touched up. Petunia got a hair cut and facial, and manicure, and pedicure. Lily got her perm taken out, ends trimmed, manicure, and pedicure. The finished product was amazing. The ends of her waist-length hair flipped under, her nails with clear polish on them shone, and she looked confident and just plain happy.   
  
They got in the car and as they were driving home Debbie asked, "Did you girls have fun today?"   
"Yes!" both of them shouted   
"Good, Petunia is also going to a finishing school, but a different one, I hope you girls aren't mad at us."   
"No Mama." They said again, seemingly surprised by their agreeing.   
"Lily, I feel you need to go if you're going to be in the company of boys so much, and Petunia, you need to go too."   
  
Lily packed some books when she got home, and her family had a good time that night. Soon it was almost time to leave. Lily had perfectly reapplied her makeup, exactly like Lavender had, and styled her hair excellently. She was dressed in the light blue plaid skirt with built in shorts, and matching blouse, white knee length stockings, and Mary Janes, the Madame Minting's Girl's Academy uniform.   
"Lily, you may go over and say goodbye to James and his friends, I believe they're staying with him, before we leave."   
  
She took her last chance at freedom gratefully, and ran quickly through the fence to James's house. She smoothed down her hair, tugged at her skirt, and rung the doorbell. James opened the doorbell and stared. He was still standing there a minute later, Lily looking worried, when Sirius and Remus ran up behind him. They had similar looks on their faces until Lily cleared her throat. James was still staring until Sirius hit his shoulder.   
"Ow! Why are you dressed up like that Lily?" James finally questioned.   
"My parents are sending me to finishing school for the summer." Lily explained.   
"That must really bite. Having to go to school in the summer." Sirius said.   
"Yeah, it does, my mother said I could come over and tell you guys bye, and then I had to leave, so I'll be going now." They echoed 'bye' and Lily headed back towards the garden gate. James almost fell out the door staring after her.   
  
Three hours later Lily walked into the foyer of the Madame Minting's Girls Academy. She was nervous to say the least, but if you didn't know her you would say she was cool as ice, her eyes sparkling with happiness, not fear. A bustling lady came to greet them. "Hello, Madame Minting, you must be Lily Evans."   
"Yes, Ma'am" Lily said politely   
"Oh, a young lady with manners. It shall be a treat to instruct you my dear. Such a pretty girl too. Sarah will be your roommate. She will show you to your room now." Lily hugged her parents goodbye, and followed a girl that looked too similar to Amelia Rengutin for her taste.   
  
As she was hanging up her owl cage Sarah said, "This is my side of the room over here. Do not cross it. Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. I won't look or talk to you. Got it?"   
"Oh, yes, clear as crystal." Lily finished unpacking her things, and got out a quill and parchment.   
Dear James,   
My roommate at this school is a real brat. I'm sending 10 galleons, and can you please in return send me as many prank items as possible to have some fun with her? Please also send any prank ideas.   
Your friend,   
Lily Evans   
  
Within two hours a box along with a note was returned.   
Dear Lily,   
I made a special trip to Diagon Alley just for you. Be impressed. Put the dung bombs in her clothes, replace her makeup with this multicolor paste, it starts out beige, and then turns crazy colors. This chocolate stuff, give it to her and her tongue will swell. Most of this will probably have her running for home within the hour.   
James   
ps-you really looked pretty today   
  
Lily smiled and blushed. As soon as Sarah left the room she used everything James had sent her. She put the chocolate in Sarah's candy box. Lily went down for dinner, and sat down by herself. Suddenly the entire room started laughing, and Lily looked up just in time to see Sarah running out of the room. The next morning Sarah's belongings were removed from their room, and Lily felt immense satisfaction.   
  
The next morning Lily sat down once again by herself, and felt strange not to be sitting with James, Sirius, and Remus. She even missed Peter. She was cutting her pancakes into the shape of broomsticks when two girls came to sit down by her.   
"Hi, I'm Lizzy."   
"And I'm Merry. You're Lily"   
"Hi, how'd you know?"   
"We intercepted a bird with a note for you. Some boy. Must be crazy to train an owl like a carrier pigeon." Lizzy said.   
"WHAT?" she Lily asked, aghast   
"Yes, some boy named James."   
"Let me see!" Lily said, holding out her hand for the note. Merry handed it to her, and she quickly read it.   
Dear Lily,   
I hope the stuff I sent you worked, please let me know. I am rather bored here, with just my family. Sirius had to go on vacation with his family, and Remus went home too. My family leaves in a month for Greece. Please write back and save me from death by boredom.   
James   
  
"So, is this James, is he your boyfriend?" Lizzy asked.   
"No, just my friend."   
"What did he send you?"   
"Stuff to make my roommate leave." then Lily gasped as she realized what she said.   
"You did that to her?" both girls said at the same time.   
"Uh, yeah."   
"Thanks a lot. She has been here all year, same as us. She drives us crazy. Will you be our friend?"   
"Yes, thanks." and Lily felt as if she belonged. Before her first class, Lily wrote a note to James, and she was no longer homesick.   
  
Lily walked to the classroom with Lizzy and Merry. She sat next to them at a long table, crossing her ankles.   
"Ladies, today we will learn the fine art of correct dining. We will learn the art today, and you will be expected to eat with it at all times." Lily spent the next hour being drilled with all the correct eating habits. She soon found out the punishment for disregarding the manners was no meal. She imagined the guys at Hogwarts doing this and almost collapsed with giggles. That night she was subjected to the manners punishment. She forgot to butter her role one bite at a time, and her plate was taken away from her. Lily tried to control her anger. Some girls were giggling quietly at the table, and the obese teacher who took her plate looked happy. She stared at that teacher much the same way she had at James and the teacher slipped, landing like a beached whale on the parquet floor, wearing Lily's dinner.   
  
Lily collapsed into a fit of giggles.   
"MISS EVANS! TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!" Madame Minting yelled, trying to help the beached whale up. Lily walked up the stairs into her room. She started working on the summer homework teachers had given her. She promised herself she would try harder.   
Lily did try harder and she became one of the most successful students of Madame Minting's. She never had her plate taken away from her again. Everything she had learned there became habit. She never thought about the correct dinner manners or posture or walking speed. It never crossed her mind that she had changed so much over the three months she was there. She had grown three inches taller, and curvier to her delight. She had went to the mall with Lizzy and Merry and got purple contacts to change her eye color. When she walked through the front door with her father two weeks before school started her mother was very pleased with the refined young lady.   
  
Lily wanted to have a little fun so when her mom said, "Hi sweetheart, I missed you." Lily replied, "Hello Mother, I missed you too." forsaking the usual endearment. Her mother's eyes widened. "Relax, Mama. I was just fooling around."   
"Good, I was afraid you went overboard. You will have a chance to impress me with your manners tonight, because the Potters have just came back from Greece a week ago, and they invited us to dinner. I want you to bake some pies and take them over to them."   
  
"But-"   
"No buts young lady." Debbie said sternly and Lily stomped off to the kitchen. She threw a teddy bear apron on and quickly made a chocolate pie, lemon pie, banana pie, pecan pie, and watermelon pie, her favorite. She ran back upstairs and put on a pair of shorts and sleeveless shirt with sandals. She put the cooled pies in a basket and walked over to the Potter's house and knocked on the door.   
  
A taller and stronger looking James opened the door and stared at Lily.   
"Hi James, nice to see you again." Lily said cheerfully.   
"Uh, hi, Lily." James forced out painfully.   
"I brought some pies over for tonight's dinner. Mama made me. Wow! Who is that?" Lily asked suddenly.   
"Who's who?" James asked stupidly.   
"That really good looking guy behind you." Lily pointed out.   
  
Sirius still stared at Lily. "Lily, did you get taller, and uh"   
"Yes, a whole three inches" she interrupted before Sirius could embarrass her.   
"Cool, but I got you beat. I grew five inches."   
"Well, I grew 4.759 inches, let's throw a party" James said sarcastically.   
"Geez, you're in a bad mood today, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?" Sirius asked   
"I don't know, but he forgot to comb his hair this morning" Lily laughed, and both her and Sirius collapsed in giggles.   
"Wow, you're a real riot." James said, took the pies and pushed her out the door.   
"Hey, what are you being mean for?" Sirius asked disgruntled, and followed Lily out the door.   
Lily was almost to the garden gate before she realized Sirius was following her. "Oh hi Sirius, do you want to come it?" she asked, motioning to her house.   
"Lily, do you want to go to Diagon Alley with me and James tomorrow?"   
"Yeah, I would love to, but I'll have to ask my parents."   
"Okay" Sirius said, satisfied for the moment. They went in and ate some ice cream and watched a James Bond movie.   
  
Sirius and Lily were sitting on the couch engrossed in the movie for different reasons. Sirius loved the guns and Lily loved the young Sean Connery. Neither of them noticed a grumpy James come in.   
"Sirius, if you're planning on eating dinner with us you better hurry and get dressed. It's formal since Lily's family is coming over." James grumbled.   
"Oh, gosh, I forgot." Lily exclaimed and ran up the stairs. She tossed a dress on to match her purple eyes, touched her makeup up, brushed her hair, and was downstairs in twenty minutes. Lily and her family went over to the Potter residence for dinner and this time Lily was sitting between Sirius and Gina until James hauled Gina out of her chair so he could keep an eye on Sirius and Lily.   
  
Lily unknowingly used her perfect manners, even going so far as to butter her role one bite at a time.   
"Lily, just take a bite out of it." James said.   
"I can't, I'll get my plate taken away." she said out of habit.   
"What nice manners you have Lily, especially for one so young. It has been years since I've seen anyone under 70 butter their role a bite at a time." Meredith exclaimed.   
"We sent her to Madame Minting's Girls' Academy" Debbie Evans explained, "Though I still don't know how they taught her to eat correctly so well."   
"If we didn't use perfect manners at the dinner table we weren't allowed to eat that meal." Lily told everybody.   
"WHAT?!" James and Sirius both said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.   
****

Chapter 2

The next day Lily went with Sirius, James, and Gina to Diagon Alley. Meredith Potter told them to meet in the Leaky Cauldron at five o'clock sharp. Gina found Adriana and went shopping, and Lily went with James and Sirius. They were walking out of Madame Malkin's when Severus Snape came up to Lily. The three friends stopped walking and Snape said, "Lily, you must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day."   
  
"What?" she said, trying to control her laughter.   
"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"   
"Oh!" and Lily started laughing. Between giggles she got out, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. I'm afraid I can't go out with you."   
"Why not?"   
Lily did some fast thinking then said, "My father wishes to meet all guy friends I have, and you wouldn't survive meeting him."   
"Oh, well, in that case I'll see you at Hogwarts." Severus said with disappointment, and then walked off, leaving a stunned Sirius and James behind.   
Lily turned to see a pale James and Sirius. "What's wrong guys?" she asked.   
"We don't really have to talk to your dad do we?" James whispered.   
"He scares me. He's tough, and mean, and powerful, and he doesn't like boys to be around his princess." Sirius said in a worried voice.   
"Oh, relax you guys. I just made that up. He only demands to see my boyfriends."   
James and Sirius looked at each other, then collapsed on the bench closest to them. Sirius looked like he was going to throw up, and James looked like he was going to pass out.   
"What, it's not like you either of you are my boyfriend, so what's the problem?" Lily asked.   
"Nothing, nothing." James said wanly.   
"Nothing's wrong, Lily" Sirius echoed.   
"Good, let's go to the bookshop.   
They walked towards the bookstore, but were distracted by the quidditch supply store. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius asked.   
"Broomsticks." James said, "We're 2nd years now."   
"Great, let's go!" Lily said, and they went into the quidditch shop. They found the newest broom out. Lily and James were both able to buy it with the money their parents gave them, but Sirius's parents had given him money to buy his own birthday present, so all three were able to by the Lightening Storm. They walked into the bookshop to purchase their schoolbooks. James and Sirius were chasing each other up and down the aisles while Lily was looking for books about animagus.   
She was fascinated with the idea of transforming into an animal. She finally decided on 'The Animagi Within: An In Depth Study'. Lily started looking for James and Sirius and was glancing through the bookshelves when she collided with somebody. Both of them fell. Lily bounced back up and turned to help the other person. She looked into the sky blue eyes of a golden boy about her age. "I'm sorry" she said, "I'm Lily Evans."   
"Hello Lily, I'm Gilderoy. Gilderoy Lockhart."   
"I apologize for my own clumsiness, I was looking for my friends." Lily said,   
"It is quite alright. Describe your friends and we shall find them together." Gilderoy said.   
"Okay, they're both about this tall" she said, holding up her hand, "and they have black hair"   
They scanned the aisles, finally Lily said, "I guess they left I'll try the joke shop."   
"Do you mind if I come with you? I am from Sweden, I don't know Diagon Alley."   
"Sure, are you going to Hogwarts?"   
"Yes, second year, and you?"   
"Same here." Lily paid for her books and led Gilderoy to the joke shop, pointing out the different shops as they went.   
  
They finally made it to the joke shop, and found James and Sirius paying at the register for all kinds of stuff.   
"Hi guys, did you get tired of waiting?" Lily asked with a smile.   
"Your friends are boys?" Gilderoy asked with astonishment.   
"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" James asked   
"None in the least"   
"Yeah, we did get tired of waiting, so we came over here." Sirius said.   
"Sorry I took so long, but I ran into Gilderoy Lockhart, literally." Lily said.   
"GILDEROY!" James and Sirius both exclaimed.   
"That's my name, don't abuse it."   
"How cute" James said.   
"Just like me" Gilderoy gloated, while James and Sirius looked like they were going to be sick.   
"Anyhow" Lily interrupted, "Gilderoy transferred to Hogwarts from Sweden."   
"Great" James said unenthusiastically.   
  
Gilderoy tagged along with them for the rest of the day. James and Sirius were amazed that Lily was putting up with him. He was a first class idiot. That night James and Sirius were playing wizard chess.   
"I wish there was some way we could help Remus" James said.   
"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked cluelessly.   
"Duh, he's a werewolf."   
"Oh yeah, but if powerful wizards can't cure him, what can we do?"   
"I want to help while he's a werewolf. So it's not so bad."   
A while later James asked, "So do you think Lily likes Gilderoy." Both he and Sirius laughed every time they heard that name. What a name.   
"Obviously, she didn't come up with a way to get rid of him, like with Snape."   
"No, I mean like a crush." James said.   
"Oh, I don't know. No telling what's running through her mind."   
"Good point" James agreed.   
  
The next day James and Sirius went over to Lily's house to invite her to play quidditch with them in the meadow south of town. They knocked on her door and Debbie Evans answered.   
"Lily's upstairs with her sister. Knock before entering." Sirius hesitated, but James grabbed his arm and said "Hurry up!"   
"How do you know where her room is?"   
"Christmas" was all James got to say because about that time there was a loud yell of pain,   
"PETUNIA, GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT STUFF. THAT'S ENOUGH SISTER BONDING!"   
"Uh, Lily?" James shouted hesitantly.   
"What?"   
"I was wondering if you wanted to come play quidditch with us?"   
"Yes." Lily shouted back.   
"No she doesn't want to hang around you freaks." Petunia's voice shouted. Lily came stomping out of her room, carrying her broom, clothes, and wearing only a towel. She dropped her broom in the hall, then walked two doors down, and entered a bathroom. James and Sirius raised their eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Petunia came out a few seconds later wearing a God-awful pink robe.   
"Where did she go?" she asked, holding what looked to be a pot of honey and a tongue depressor.   
  
Shortly Lily came out wearing a sleeveless top and jeans.   
"Lily, you can't just leave. I let you wax both of my legs, and I only got to wax one of yours." Petunia whined.   
"Well, it will just have to wait until I get back. I can't take anymore of this pain. I would rather fall off my broomstick." Lily said, causing Petunia to stomp into her own room down the hall.   
"Isn't it a little warm to be wearing jeans?" Sirius asked, indicating to the shorts he and James were wearing.   
"Look at this! Petunia maimed me! There's no way I'm wearing shorts until my leg returns to its original color!" Lily said, pulling up one pant leg to reveal bright red skin.   
  
They walked out of town, earning several curious glances at their brooms. They finally reached the field, and played quidditch for a while. After a couple of hours Lily said, "I'm beat, I need the good old fashioned air conditioning."   
"Tell me about it" Sirius said, and they walked home. They all collapsed in Lily's living room, where she picked up the entertainment section of the paper. (I know these movies weren't playing in the 70s, but go along with it) She saw the movie listings: James Bond, Lord of the Rings, Kate and Leopold, and the Wizard of Oz.   
"Hey, guys, let's go to a movie."   
"What?" they both asked.   
"A movie, the greatest muggle invention."   
"If you say so. I'm game." James said. 

  
"Me too." Sirius agreed.   
"Great, read the summaries, choose one, and I'll get some muggle money." Lily said and went to find her dad.   
"Papa, can I have some money to go to the movies with James and Sirius?" Lily asked in a sweet voice.   
  
"Sure, honey. What are you going to see?"   
  
"I'm not sure yet, I left the summaries for them to choose."   
  
Logan burst out laughing, "Lil, you're every boy's dream. Letting them pick the movie!"   
  
"Well, they've never seen one!" Lily defended herself.   
  
"Okay, here's some money, it should be enough for up to three movies for the lot of you. I'm guessing they'll decide on the most violent one, you'll want a romance, and The Wizard Of Oz ought to be good for kicks."   
  
"Thanks Papa!" Lily said, hugged her dad, and skipped out of the room.   
  
Lily went back into the living room and said, "So, what do you guys want to see? Kate and Leopold sounds good to me."   
  
"No Way! James Bond" James said.   
  
"Same here." Sirius agreed.   
  
"Fine, how about both?" Lily conjoled.   
  
"I don't want to see a sissy movie." James complained.   
  
"Oh, quit whining. How about your violent movie, my romance, and the Wizard of Oz? It's the movie of the book I was reading earlier this year. Remember James, the girl with the shoes?"   
  
"Fine, it's obvious we're going to get stuck with your dumb movie anyhow." Sirius said.   
  
"Wimp" James muttered, still not happy with the arrangement.   
  
"Well, if you need more company, we could invite Gilderoy" Lily suggested, knowing full well that they loathed him.   
  
"If he's going I'm not." James said with finality.   
  
"Good grief, calm down. Don't throw a tantrum." Lily said with exasperation.   
  
"I'm not."   
  
"You are too."   
  
"I am NOT"   
  
"You ARE TOO!" Lily said.   
  
"Okay, you two lovebirds, break it up. We don't need a fistfight." Sirius joked, and both of them immediately shut up.   
  
They walked to the movie theater about a mile away only after Lily had showered and changed. James noticed her leg wasn't red anymore. The entire way there Lily and James were snapping at each other, making petty comments about the other.   
  
"Lily, was it necessary to completely shower and change just to go to the movies?" James asked.   
  
Yeah, I didn't want to look like an abandoned orphan like you."   
  
"Well, it didn't help your appearance."   
  
"Nothing could help yours. I don't know if your hair has ever been introduced to a comb."   
  
"Oh, that was original."   
  
"It was to me. I've never heard it before."   
  
"My sister says it everyday. That displays great stupidity to copy other's insults."   
  
"Then why do you do it all the time?"   
  
"I don't, LILY YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE! No wait, it's naturally like that."   
  
"Hey, Potter, you're going to pay." Lily screamed, and started throwing rocks at him. Sirius finally got her hands behind her back, and James got out from behind the trashcan he used for cover.   
  
"Actually, your hair looks a lot like an inferno. Inferno Evans. Ha, that's what I'm going to call you now."   
  
"Okay, Four-Eyes." Lily said, for lack of a better insult.   


**Chapter 3 ** James and Lily kept arguing on their walk to the theater. Sirius watched them with amusement, wondering how long they would keep it up. Lily bought 3 tickets for each person. One for the 1 o'clock Golden eye film, one for the 3:15 Kate and Leopold showing, and one for the 5:30 Wizard of Oz listing. Then, naturally, they each got a huge tub of popcorn and large drink, so they could get free refills, and settled in for a good old-fashioned James Bond movie. The advertisements were still playing when they heard a shout from behind them, "Lily, is that you?"   
  
Lily turned around and saw two of her former best friends. They had went to a muggle primary school together. "Jason? Kathleen?" she asked in astonishment.   
"Yeah, it's us, fancy seeing you here." Jason said.   
"We haven't seen you since primary graduation. Who are they?" Kathleen asked, spotting James and Sirius.   
"They are friends from my boarding school." Lily said warily.   
"We never did hear where this boarding school is." Jason said   
"Umm, well, it's uh," and then Lily whispered, "Help me out guys."   
"It's a long ways away." Sirius said.   
"So is Antarctica, but I don't think she goes there." Jason said.   
"Smarta**" James muttered, then said louder, "We get there by train, and we usually don't pay a lot of attention to the scenery, so it's hard to discern the location."   
Kathleen and Jason sat down behind them and continued talking.   
  
"Did you go to finishing school Lily, because my new neighbor went to Madame something or the other's and described a girl just like you that ran out the local bitch" Kathleen said.   
"Yeah, that would be me I suppose." Lily said.   
"Really? You were always so, well, good in school." Jason said.   
"We taught her well, James" Sirius said proudly.   
"Hey, wait, don't you live next door to Lily?" Kathleen asked James.   
"Yes."   
"Wow, you're actually spending time with your greatest enemy? Your parents didn't make you come here did they?" Kathleen continued.   
"No, I came by my own free will. Actually, they're my best friends now." Lily said candidly. "And besides, I don't want to go home. Petunia has already waxed one leg, and she wants to go for the other now."   
"Oh, no, she's terrible. I will never forget the one time I met her." Jason said with a grimace. "She tried to put makeup on me"   
  
Lily saw James and Sirius pale. "I'm staying away from her." James said.   
"Don't worry, I'll protect you four eyes." Lily said, bringing up the quarrel unwittingly.   
"I can take care of my self thank you very much Inferno." James said snottily, causing Lily to throw an ice cube at him. He was about ready to throw popcorn back at her when Sirius said, "Hey, you two, break it up again, or I'm going to have to separate you."   
Sirius was sitting on the aisle, James was sitting next to him, and Lily was sitting next to him. Jason and Kathleen walked around, and came to sit down next to Lily, so she and Kathleen were sitting together. As the lights were dimming Lily realized what else James and Sirius had. Besides the Milk Duds, popcorn, Skittles, and cotton candy they had bought at the concession stand, they had also brought along Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and chocolate frogs.   
  
Lily prayed devoutly that they wouldn't do anything to embarrass her. She could only hope. The movie soon started, and James and Sirius were in awe. Jason was impressed with the violence, and Lily and Kathleen were impressed with Sean Connery (I know, wrong guy with wrong movie). James kept asking Lily about the different weapons and devices in the movie, earning curious glances from Kathleen. Soon that movie was over, and James and Sirius were truly awed. They were even looking forward to Kate and Leopold. As it turned out, Kathleen was also dragging Jason to that. They sat down again in the same order, and Lily thought that James and Sirius were being suspiciously quiet. Kathleen whispered, "What are they doing? Are they hyperactive?"   
"Yes." Lily whispered back and looked at them. They were rolling Skittles down the aisle.   
  
Lily grabbed James's hand just before he threw a Skittle. "OOHH, I didn't know you cared Inferno." he said mockingly.   
"Shut up Potter, you're supposed to eat the candy you moron." Lily hissed.   
"It's defective, it doesn't do anything." Sirius told her.   
"It's muggle candy, what do you expect?" Lily asked.   
"Well, not much, but still-" James protested.   
"Just hush and watch the movie. If I catch you two doing this again I'm going to separate you." Lily said warningly.   
  
They didn't believe Lily, so when they let a chocolate frog loose on the floor she honored her promise. She dragged James out of his chair and sat between them. Lily really got to see very little movie because she had to watch the two of them. They could very easily sever Muggle/Magical relations. She caught James trying to give Jason and Kathleen some dubious looking Bertie Botts Beans. He kept this up and she finally held his hand to prevent this from happening. This was what James was going for to begin with, and Kathleen was amused, and slightly jealous.   
  
Sirius started acting like and angel, so it was only James she had to worry about. When that movie was over she dragged him over to the side. "James, what is your problem? I was trying to watch a movie, and you were picking on muggles. You can't give them magical candy." she said with exasperation. "They will figure out something's not right. They're curious where I go to boarding school. Don't give them help!"   
"Sorry Lily. I was bored." James said, and gave her a brilliant smile that failed to move her.   
"Potter, I'm watching the next movie, please don't ruin it for me." she said, and James felt guilty.   
Lily was walking back towards Sirius, with James trailing after her when Kathleen caught her.   
"I'll call you tomorrow, okay? We need to talk."   
"Fine." Lily said, not caring one way or another.   
She led James and Sirius back into the theater, and discovered it was packed. James and Sirius sat behind Lily. She was hoping this way nobody would know she was with them, so when they did something stupid she wouldn't be embarrassed. She was surprised that she didn't hear a peep out of either of them for the entire movie.   
"Why didn't she just disapparate home?" Sirius asked.   
"She was a muggle." Lily explained, and then went into the bathroom before leaving. She was washing her hands when a girl a few years older than her came up and said, "Do you realize you have a big wad of gum in your hair?"   
  
"What?" Lily yelled.   
"You do, and it's some kind of crazy gum that changes colors." the girl said helpfully.   
Lily pulled her hair around, and about shoulder length was a big wad of Gindewald's Gum, a magical treat. She tried to pull it out, but it was embedded in her hair. Lily ran out, with the sole intention of murdering James Potter.   
  
She ran out of the bathroom and spotted him and Sirius walking out. James saw her look of fury and started running. Lily calmly walked out of the movie theater so as not to draw attention, but as soon as she was through the doors she was off in a flash. She knew she was in better shape than James, so she could catch him. Was was the operative word. She lost him a few blocks away from her house with a stitch in her side. She wasn't in very good shape after three months of finishing school. She walked into her house, and was relieved to find her mom home.   
"Mama!" Lily yelled, and her mother came down the stairs.   
"Yes sweetheart?"   
"Look at my hair." Lily said, fighting back tears now.   
"Oh, precious, maybe I can get it out." Debbie Evans said, not without doubt. She tried icing it down, but it didn't work. She finally said, "Lily, come on, we'll see if we can get you in a hair salon someplace. Maybe they can do something." Lily burst into tears; she knew they would have to cut her hair.   
  
Lily did go to the hair salon, and the stylist worked forever trying to get the gum out. She finally declared it was useless, and they started cutting Lily's hair. When Lily heard the first snip of the scissors she started sobbing like her heart was broke. If she would have looked up she would have seen her mother crying as well as the stylists, and several of the patrons. Lily had went to this salon all of her life. It had taken her all of her twelve years to grow her hair that long. Lily finally dried her eyes and a while later her hair was done. It was cut into a style she couldn't recognize, allowing it to curl under effortlessly at the end. She was heartbroken to that her hair brushed her shoulders.   
  
Lily spent the entire car ride home struggling back tears. Her mother told her that her hair looked wonderful, which it did, but she loved her long hair. She and Debbie walked into the house at the same time. Debbie led her to the parlor to show her father her new haircut. Lily had told her mother the entire story of the gum. They walked into the parlor, and were surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Potter sitting there, talking to her father.   
"Meredith, Anthony, how nice to see you." Debbie said coolly, not about to forget what their devil child had done to her daughter.   
  
They glanced up and saw Lily's butchered hair and eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Oh, poor Lily" Meredith said, "Did you decide to cut your beautiful hair, then regret it?"   
"My daughter unfortunately didn't have the luxury of a choice." Debbie said in a frosty voice.   
"Oh no, what did my son do?" Meredith said, picking up on her tone.   
"You're child put magical gum in Lily's hair. That's how she knows it was him. He was sitting behind her in the movie theaters, and Muggle gum doesn't change color."   
"Oh, Lily, I am so sorry. If I had only came over before you left. Since you cut your hair of your own will, I can't repair it with a magic spell." Meredith said, close to tears herself.   
"It's okay Mrs. Potter. I will live, it's a long way from my heart." Lily said bravely, and walked up to her room.   
  
As it turned out the Potters were going to be leaving for a few weeks. Her dear old dad had offered to let James stay with them. Sirius would be going home tomorrow, and Gina was going to stay with Adriana. So naturally, they accepted, and James Potter would be their guest for the next 5 days. James showed up the next morning with his trunk. Her parents expected her just to forget about her hair now, and so she had to show the brat around the house. She would love to give him a good view of the grass outside, particularly if it meant she could transport him there by pushing him off the balcony.   
  
Her father took James's trunk to his room, while Debbie went in her office to work on one of her charities. James stared at her hair. "Oh, Lily, I'm-"   
"Can it four-eyes, and let's get this tour started." Lily said nastily, and started walking through the different rooms. "Kitchen. Dining room. Sitting room. Bathroom Drawing room. Tearoom. Library. Office. Mama's office. Papa's office. Petunia's bedroom. My bedroom. Mama and Papa's bedroom. Bathroom. TV room. Guest bedroom. Guest bathroom. Other guest bedroom, other guest bathroom...." Lily walked through the remaining guest bedrooms until she found the one with James's trunk. She was disgusted to see that it was the one closest to her bedroom.   
  
"This one's yours. If you need anything please contact the maid or the cook. She's back from holiday." Lily said succinctly.   
"Lily, listen I need to talk to you about your hair."   
"I don't want to talk to you anymore. Save your breath. Our friendship is terminated."   
  
"But Lily, I'm, I'm"   
"Spit it out."   
"I'm really sorry about your hair. I didn't realized you would go and get it cut."   
"Well, it's a little late now. Please don't talk to me again." Lily turned on her heel and walked back to her bedroom, where she found Petunia waiting for her.   
"Lily, I never did get to finish your other leg."   
"Fine Petunia." and Lily went to put on a bathrobe; she didn't have anything better to do. That afternoon Kathleen called her, and they decided to go to the amusement park a few miles away. Lily's parents would be taking them, so naturally, James went with them. Lily wanted to ditch him as soon as they got there, but Kathleen wouldn't hear of it. Instead, she dragged him on every roller coaster and upside down ride. She was hoping he would get sick, but she should've known. A prankster like him just got a thrill from all those rides. She couldn't beat him. It was an impossible task, fueling Lily's growing rage.   
  
Lily's parents were surprised to see James and Lily stomp off in different directions, Kathleen trailing after Lily, who had forgotten her presence. James was angry. Lily wouldn't listen to him, she was impossible. It was obvious she was trying to hurt him, and he wanted to be her friend. There was something about her he couldn't resist.   
Lily was furious. James Potter was the most impossible person in the world. He was as changeable as the wind, and the wind was easier to read. He put gum in her hair. Part of her wanted to drag him through the mud, but the other part loved being around him. He was magnetic.   
  
Their second year passed about the same as the first. They were all great friends. Lily, James, and Sirius were on the quidditch team, but Remus dropped out because some of the games were on a full moon or near it. James and Lily both went out with other people, though they didn't like it, and refused to admit it. Lily almost snapped when she saw James kissing a Ravenclaw girl. James's reaction was much more severe when he saw Lily kissing Anthony Clark. He hexed his bed so that it tossed him out. They took muggle studies instead of flying this year, but they only learned about brief histories of muggle countries. Lily introduced the Marauders to crazy glue, and they taught her Gobstones. James went away with his parents for vacation as usual during the summer, and Lily went to stay with Kathleen for a couple of weeks at her beach house. She came back home with nothing to do but homework, and was counting down the days until James got back.   
  
Lily's hair had grown to her armpits, and she decided to leave it there. It was at a manageable length, and it looked good enough to her. Lily had went to see Lord of the Rings, and thought it was a pretty good movie. Elijah Wood wasn't an eyesore either. She was walking through the gate to her house when she saw that the light in James's room was on, so the Potter's were home. She decided to cook her specialty, watermelon pie, and bring it to them. James loved watermelon pie, and the house elves were rather bad at fixing it. ****

Chapter 4 

Lily quickly made the pies, and then waited what seemed like an eternity for them to chill. She wished she was a licensed witch so she could use a freezing spell. Finally the pie was cold enough, and she ran over to the Potter's. She was about ready to knock on the door when James opened it.   
"Hi James, how'd you know to open the door? ESP?"   
"No, I saw you coming. What do you have?"   
"Watermelon pies. A homecoming present. See, I'm being excessively nice today. How was your trip?"   
"Fun, we went to the Bahamas. You would have loved it."   
"I'll mention that to my parents. Maybe they'll take the hint and take me there." Lily joked, not realizing she would go there with James someday.   
  
Lily was disgusted to see that James grew what had to be another three inches, while she was 5'5". The same height she had ended the year in.   
James noticed Lily had gotten even prettier. Her hair looked wonderful, and he was feeling guilty about the gum incident. She still maintained her petite frame. He realized he was staring at her like some moron so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Lily, you look gorgeous."   
  
"Thanks, you umm, look, er, uh, healthy." Lily said, and then realized how dumb she just sounded. Both of them started laughing and James invited her in.   
"Give the house elves the pies and they can keep them cold. How was your summer?" James said   
"Okay, I visited Kathleen for a couple of weeks. Went on a family vacation. Attended more business parties with my father than I would care to remember. I saw Jason a couple of times and that's about it. Oh, I practically live in my swimming pool. I am growing fins." She noticed James's face darkened when she said she saw Jason a couple of times.   
"Sounds charming" he said sarcastically.   
"Mood swing city." Lily mumbled, and he luckily took the hint.   
"Guess what?" James said excitedly.   
"Aliens have abducted your parents."   
"No, I'm going to be captain of the quidditch team." James said with a huge smile.   
"James, that's wonderful!" Lily said and hugged him. "Although it's not a surprise. James Potter, the most popular guy at school. The star chaser. The excellent student. Did you honestly expect not to?"   
"Actually, not this year, I didn't. I figured Kaitlin Mentz would be captain. She's a seventh year, I'm just third year." James said.   
"Come on, the quidditch team would have been lynched if you weren't the captain. Every girl at the school would attack Kaitlin, and you know it. You look at half of them and they faint." Lily said, close to laughing, but trying not to.   
  
"What can I say? I'm a woman magnet." James said in a gloating voice.   
"Can it Potter." Lily said, now bursting out if laughter.   
"Well, you're not one to talk Lily. You walk down the hall and guys stop and stare. They walk backwards to see you."   
Lily stopped laughing immediately. "They do no such thing. And why are you paying so much attention?"   
That effectively got his goat. "Uh, it was just an observation. A blind man could see it."   
"Yeah right Potter. I'm going home." Lily said, not caring to be teased.   
"Oh, yes, your muggle sister's company is much more pleasing.   
"I'm going to shut myself in the library. I want to learn how to be an animagus.   
"That's it Lily! That would help Remus!" James exclaimed, and started talking to himself.   
"Hello, earth to James. How's that going to help?" Lily asked, dumbfounded.   
"Werewolves only attack people. We have been overlooking the obvious. If we can transform into animals we will be safe from him." James said excitedly.   
"That would work. Do you want to look at that book with me?" Lily asked.   
"Yes, would you bring it over here? My dad has probably got more books on the subject."   
  
Lily ran over to her house, and then ran back to James's house, carrying the book. She was dismayed to see she was already panting; she hadn't picked up a basketball, or worn her running shoes for two years. She knocked on the door and this time Meredith Potter answered.   
"I don't suppose you're here to see Gina?"   
"No, James."   
"That's what I thought." Meredith said resignedly. It seemed her son and this girl were becoming awful close. "He's in the library, you know where it's at, right?"   
"Yes" she said, and walked sedately to the library, trying to catch her breath. She walked in and saw James combing through the stacks of books.   
"I got it. Are you having any luck?" she asked.   
"I've found a couple of books in English, but I think a lot of them are in a different language."   
"Here, let me see." Lily said, and found a book in Swedish, one in German, and another in Spanish. "I can read this one in German and Spanish, but I don't know Swedish ." she said. "Would you happen to have a Swedish grammar book?"   
"Maybe, other grammar books are over there." he said, pointing towards a small bookshelf by the door. She found it and said, "If we can't find what we need I can probably get a good enough grasp of Swedish to decipher the book."   
"Good, I'll read this English one, and how about you start on one of the foreign ones."   
"Whatever you say oh great one." Lily said sarcastically, but sat down with the German book all the same.   
  
Lily was trying her best to concentrate, but her mind kept drifting. She finally figured out that the book was only giving general information about animagi, not the steps taken to become one. She found that the one in Spanish told how to become an animagus.   
"I found it James." she said happily.   
"Let me see!" he said excitedly and grabbed the book from her grasp. "Hey, what's this supposed to mean? I can't read this mumbo jumbo."   
"Then wouldn't it be wise to let me have it so I can translate it?"   
"Oh, yeah, I guess it would." James said sheepishly, and gave the book back. Soon she had the book's poem listed out.   
An animagi is a wonderful power,   
not for the weak of heart.   
Your animal will reflect your finest and greatest hour.   
And the character you display will give the animal shape.   
The animal that you mimic is waiting inside, waiting to be revealed.   
Few shall have the strength to make it happen, no matter their appeal.   
So if you dare, take the test, but always remember, the end justifies the means.   
  
James read it then said, "So how are we supposed to know our animal?"   
"From what I gather we find out the animal that is most like ourselves. It has personality indicators listed in here. If we don't choose the right animal we get splinched, or something similar to it."   
"That doesn't sound pleasant."   
  
"No, that's why we need to be very careful. Here's the personality indicator." and she handed him a piece of paper.   
  
"According to this I should be a stag." James said.   
"I don't know if I should be insulted or not. I'm supposed to be a fox." Lily said, rather put out.   
"What's so bad about that?"   
"Foxes are sly, crafty, Slytherins." Lily said with disgust.   
"Or perhaps gorgeous, beautiful, and intelligent."   
"Wrong fox, you moron." Lily said   
"I'm just trying to be helpful."   
"Thanks anyhow. I'm going home." Lily told him, but she wasn't mad.   
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"   
"Nope, I'm going to Diagon Alley." tomorrow.   
"Can I go with you?" James asked.   
"Sure, but you'll be stuck with just me, since Sirius went already. He sent me an owl that said he would be in Costa Rica until August 29th. Remus is with his parents at a werewolf convention." Lily said, thinking he would back out.   
"That's great, when are you leaving?"   
"8 o'clock" she said stunned.   
  
The next morning James was at Lily's house at 7:55. Logan Evans answered the door and said, "Ah, James, glad you could make it. I wouldn't want my little girl to be wandering around Dijon Alley on her own."   
James didn't want to correct Mr. Evans so he just said, "Thanks, although it's usually a safe place."   
Lily had heard her father's blunder as she was coming down the stairs and said, "Dad, I think you mean Diagon Alley, not Dijon."   
"Ah, princess, you are right once again. It is becoming quite an annoying occurrence. Your mother and sister will be going with you, but do their shopping in London." he said.   
"Sure, ok, MUM! Are you about ready?" Lily shouted up the stairs. She had dropped her former endearments for her parents for a shorted title.   
"Yes, sweetheart, we're ready. You look lovely this morning." Debbie said to her daughter.   
"Thanks mum." Lily said, and headed towards the door, James following. Debbie and Petunia rode in the front seat leaving the back seat to James and Lily. Lily didn't miss her mother's warning glance at James though. She fastened her seatbelt and started talking quietly with James.   
"Did you recheck the personality indicator?" Lily asked him.   
"Yeah, I got the same thing again. I also sent it to Sirius and Peter. I know they well want to try it too."   
"Good idea. I retried mine again and I'm still a fox."   
"Mother, Lily is bragging again." Petunia said in a particularly spiteful tone.   
"Oh I am not!" Lily said irritably.   
"You just called yourself a fox."   
"If that's not eavesdropping, I don't know what is. I was referring to the animal."   
"Lily, please don't brag, and Petunia, please don't tattle or eavesdrop." Debbie Evans settled the matter easily.   
James was glaring at Petunia with an statement of disbelief. He wisely didn't say anything though, because he got the impression Mrs. Evans didn't care much for him. Petunia proceeded to sing, "Stand by my Man" all the way to London. Lily tried her best to ignore her; it was becoming increasingly difficult though. James was expecting the windows to break momentarily. Finally James and Lily were dropped off at the Leaky Cauldron. They were out of the car before it even came to a complete stop.   
"Remember Lily, be good. Don't get into any trouble..." but that was all Lily heard of the speech her mother was trying to give her because she and James were already inside the Leaky Cauldron. "Have you got your school supplies yet?" Lily asked James.   
"Nope, and I need to get a new owl too. Mine bought the farm last week."   
Lily started laughing, "That's terrible, I'm sorry."   
"Then why are you laughing?"   
"He bought the farm?" she asked in disbelief, still laughing.   
"Sirius says that a lot, I just kind of picked up on it."   
"That explains it." James and Lily tapped the bricks to allow them entrance to Diagon Alley. They stepped through to the world of magic. They just started walking down the main street, going into the shops they needed as they came along. Finally all they had to do was get James a new owl, some tarot cards for divination, and robes. James got a white owl with green eyes. Then they got their robes at Madame Malkin's. They were leaving as they heard a shout of "Lily, wait up!" behind them. Lily turned around and saw Severus Snape running after her.   
"Yes Severus?" she asked patiently.   
"Did it hurt?" Severus asked.   
"What?" she asked, puzzled.   
"When you fell from Heaven." "I can't believe you just said that to me." Lily said, not knowing whether to laugh or be insulted.   
"But Lily, I love you. You're too good for Potter. Break up with him and go out with me."   
"I can't break up with him because I'm not going out with him. I definitely wouldn't go out with a guy that uses dumb pick up lines like that. If you have to use them, get more creative ones."   
"Okay. Are you from Tennessee?" Snape asked.   
"NO!" Lily said through gritted teeth.   
"You're the only ten I see." he said.   
Lily lost control and started laughing hysterically. Snape looked rather insulted and walked off. Lily was still laughing merrily on a bench five minutes later.   
"Lily, it wasn't that funny." James said.   
"Yes it was!" she and broke out in laughter again.   
"Actually it was pretty funny when he got mad and walked off, but that was it."   
"JAMES, YOU'RE THE ONLY TEN I SEE!" she laughed   
It took James a minute to realize she was joking, so he decided to play along with it. "Lily, I looked up the word 'beautiful' today and you name was included."   
"That's a good one James, but Severus's was better. No, how about this one. There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off of you!" Lily was still laughing uncontrollably.   
"Lily, is your dad in jail?" James asked semi-seriously.   
"No, why?"   
"He stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." Lily fell off the bench she was laughing so hard, and pretty soon James was in the same condition, only he managed to stay on the bench. Several people gave them curious glances, and Lily managed to scramble onto the bench, still laughing.   
"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. I see you two are having a good time." Professor Dumbledore said.   
Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Good day Headmaster. And yes, we are having a good time."   
"That is excellent that you are enjoying yourselves. May I ask what was so funny?"   
"Snape tried two different pick up lines on Lily. Both extremely dumb." James said, after his laughter had subsided.   
"Oh, yes, pick-up lines. The only thing they are generally good for are laughs. I suggest you two get a move on if you wish to be finished by dark." Dumbledore said kindly, with a twinkle in his eyes.   
"Yes sir." they both said.   
"See you at Hogwarts then." he said and walked off. They could just pick up him saying "Ah, young love." They both chose to ignore this and walked off toward the "Forecasting the Future" shop. They saw several Hogwarts students there, and everybody stared at the two of them strangely. They finally made it to the shop and the strange owner said, "Ahh, the great couple is here. My children, it is wonderful to watch you grow closer, for we shall be liberated because of your love for one another."   
James and Lily looked at each other with disbelief and quickly got the tarot cards they needed. It was a relief to get out of that shop. They escaped from the shop and Lily said, "Boy, everybody here is crazy. They act like we're married or something."   
"No kidding. Remember Mr. Ollivander? And Trelawney? These people have over active imaginations." James said with disgust.   
"STOP!" Lily shouted.   
"What?" James asked.   
"A magical makeup shop!" Lily squealed.   
"Aw, Lily, I thought you gave that stuff up." James said. She looked stunning with or without the makeup.   
"I gave up muggle makeup. I got to try this stuff." she said, and started dashing into the shop.   
"Well, I'm just going to go to into that shop over there." he said, pointing to a paper shop.   
"Okay." Lily said, wondering why he would want to go in there. **Chapter 5 ** As soon as she was safely inside of the shop he went into a jewelry shop a little ways down the street. He needed to get Lily a birthday present. Lily had given him a really cool life-size poster of the National English Quidditch team. All of the player talked and moved, and it was just neat. He was determined to get her a really good present. She would love him for this present. Maybe she would give him a kiss for this amazing present. Then he decided he was going mad. There was no way Lily Evans would kiss him. He wasn't sure why he wanted to kiss her. He realized his thoughts were babbling, and quickly got them under control. One of the saleswomen came over to him and said, "How may I help you?" not expecting to get an answer from a thirteen year old boy.   
"I actually need you to help me find something for my friend. Her birthday is next week, and I want to get her something really special." James said honestly.   
"Okay, what does she look like?"   
"She's got really pretty red hair past her shoulders, and the greatest green eyes. She has creamy skin, but no freckles." James said.   
"I get the general idea" the woman said dryly. "I suggest silver jewelry, maybe a hair clip?"   
"That sounds good." James eventually found the perfect hair clip. It was a silver filigree barrette with green crystal flowers across it. He prayed she liked it.   
  
Lily meanwhile was going crazy over the magical makeup. She finally just decided on some perfume that smelled wonderful and some hair glitter that changed colors. She had quickly got tired of getting up thirty minutes early every day last year, so now she forsaked the makeup and got out of bed five minutes before breakfast. Just as she was done paying James came walking in, carrying a bag from the paper shop.   
"Was the paper shop interesting?" she asked.   
"Oh, yes, you wouldn't believe the kinds of paper they have there." James said. They did have odd paper; he had bought a piece of blue paper so he could get a sack. They met Lily's mom as planned and went back home. Petunia, thankfully, was not singing.   
"James, Lily's birthday party is Friday night, and you and Gina are invited. We're just having Lily's friends over." Mrs. Evans said.   
"Okay, I'll be there." James said, looking forward to giving her the present. Lily was practically in tears on her birthday. "Mum, you will ruin my life!" she yelled.   
"Now, dear, it won't be that bad"   
"Yes it will. Nobody has piñatas at their birthday. I'm thirteen. I am not playing pin the tail on the donkey either. I promise I'll run away." Lily threatened.   
"Oh, where are you going to run to miss?" Debbie asked her daughter, who said the first thing that came to mind.   
"I'm going to run away to James's house. He's my best friend."   
"YOU MOST CERTAINLY NOT RUN TO ANY BOY'S HOUSE YOUNG LADY!" her mother bellowed. Lily, who was at the age of teenage rebellion said, "Just you watch me." and she walked out of the house and to James's. James's dad opened the door for a change and said, "James is in his room. I suppose you can go see him, but leave the door wide open."   
Lily bit her tongue, but she had had enough of condescending parents for one day. She walked up to James's room, and he was there with Remus and Sirius, who had come just for her birthday party.   
"Hi, Lily, what's wrong." James asked, noticing her tears.   
"My mother. She wants me to have a little kid birthday party. Complete with a piñata and pin the tail on the donkey. And I threatened to run away. She got mad so I walked out. I needed to calm down."   
They were all laughing at her and Sirius asked, "What's a piñata?"   
"It's a paper mache animal filled with candy. You beat it with a stick to make the candy fall out." she explained.   
"Hey, that sounds cool! What are you mad about?" James cried.   
"Muggles stop having them at birthdays when they're 10."   
"Oh, well, at least you'll get presents." Remus said.   
"I better not count on it after the way I acted." Lily said, slightly ashamed at the way she acted.   
"You'll definitely get a present from James." Remus said evilly.   
"Oh, yes. He's been going on and on about what he's got you." Sirius laughed, and James turned a bright scarlet.   
"Thank you James, I am sure I will love it. Thanks for listening you guys, I guess I better go home and face the music." Lily said, feeling better after talking to them. Lily walked slowly back home and let herself in. Both of her parents were waiting for her in the hall.   
"You worried your mother and I, Lily." Logan said.   
"I needed some time away from you guys." Lily said.   
"And you went to James Potter's house?" he asked.   
"Yes" and her mother gasped as if her worst fears were confirmed.   
"Lily, are things between you and James serious?" her mother asked.   
"With James? No! He's just my friend." Lily said.   
"Okay, we believe you, but please don't ever walk out like that again. We will skip pin the tail on the donkey, but we're leaving the piñata. Got it?" Logan Evans said.   
"Yes Dad." Lily said wearily.   
"We have invited your cousins too. So we have all the Nintendo games and that stuff hooked up in the TV room. We moved 5 extra TV's in there for that specific purpose. So maybe we can prevent boredom." her mother said.   
"Great" Lily said and went upstairs to change. She wished everybody wasn't coming. She would be perfectly happy with just the people from Hogwarts. In fact she would've been happy with just James there.   
  
Lily dressed down in a pair of denim shorts and sleeveless top along with sneakers to match it. Her mother was smoothing down her hair when the doorbell rang. She ran to open it.   
"James, thank God you finally got here. My parents are driving me crazy." Lily said in relief.   
"What are we? Chopped bologna?" Sirius asked.   
"Oh, yes, you saved me too." Lily said with a smile.   
"Where do you want these?" Remus asked, holding up the present he had gotten her.   
"On that table over there" she said, leading them into the living room. "Let me tell you the schedule now, and tell me if you have any questions as to how to act. Please don't do some crazy magic something. I will absolutely die of embarrassment." Lily pleaded.   
"Deal." all three of them said.   
"Good. First we wait on everybody to get here. Then there's my birthday dinner. Then I get to open presents. After that is cake, and yes James, there is chocolate. After that we can do whatever. There are Nintendo games and that kind of stuff. And we can't forget the piñata however much I want to." Lily said.   
"Okay, that sounds pretty simple." James said.   
Lily was teaching them how to play Monopoly when her female cousins arrived.   
"Oh, he's sooooo cute!" one practically gushed, looking at James.   
"I know. He's positively dreamy. And look at his friends!" the other one said.   
"They are way too cute to be friends of Lily's, so why are they here?" one asked, having not seen Lily for three years.   
"They must play football with her." another asked. There was a total of four. Lily stood up, turning to face them.   
"Actually, they're my best friends." she said, and they gasped.   
"What?" the blonde one asked.   
"They go to my boarding school." Lily answered. The boys were in the corner, whispering about something with an evil look on their faces. James walked up to Lily, put an arm around her waist and said in his most charismatic voice, "I almost forgot to wish you a happy birthday sweetheart." "What?" she asked.   
"We can let our secret out now Lily. I hope you don't mind I told Sirius and Remus about us." James said and winked at Lily.   
"Oh, Ohhhh. Yeah, that's perfectly alright with me James." Lily said, catching on. She saw Sirius and Remus smirking out of the corner of her eye, and tried hard not to laugh.   
"You're her boyfriend?" the brunette asked with shock.   
"Of course." James said, as if pointing out the sky was indeed blue.   
"It was inevitable. The most popular people in our school." Remus said.   
"Yep, every girl is after James, and every guy drools after Lily." Sirius said, eyeing Lily for effect.   
"Sirius, you better keep your lecherous eyes off of my girlfriend." James threatened. "Lily is one of the most popular kids at school?" the other blonde asked incredulously.   
"Yes, naturally. Why wouldn't she be? She is on the house team, has excellent manners, is at the top of every class, and is stunningly gorgeous." James said.   
"Manners? Lily?"   
"Finishing school can do amazing things Vine." Lily said demurely.   
"Vine?" all of the boys laughed. Vine was disturbed, most boys fell to the floor with her charm and beauty and mysterious name.   
"This is Vine and Leaf" she said, pointing at the two blondes. "And this is Heather and Clover." she said, pointing at the brunettes. "This is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." Lily pointed them out. "Hey, James, where's Gina?"   
"She's still trying to get ready. She is wearing an evening gown." James said.   
"And let me guess, you put that idea in here head?"   
"Yeah, I kind of mentioned that it was formal."   
"You're terrible, go tell her it's casual." Lily said, and James turned to go tell his sister. Lily got an evil look on her face and surprised them all by saying, "sweetheart" and playfully slapped him on the butt. Sirius and Remus collapsed on the floor with laughter. James's jaw dropped to the floor and stared at her with disbelief. Lily was shaking with silent laughter, and had to sit in a chair before she fell. She wasn't able to compose herself until James left the room. The strange thing was she wasn't embarrassed. It was more like a funny prank. Her cousins stared. Sirius sputtered, "Lily, that was priceless. I will never forget that as long as I live."   
"Me neither." Remus laughed. "I don't know what was funnier, seeing you do that or seeing his face!"   
  
"Lily, that was so unfair! You took him away from me!" Vine yelled.   
"Whatever Vine. You just met him five minutes ago, and he is my boyfriend." Lily lied.   
"You think you are so smart." Leaf declared.   
"Actually, I know I'm smart. People like you ditzes who think you know everything are really annoying to those of us who do." Lily told them.   
"Well, I can't believe you." Clover said.   
"I can" Sirius said.   
"You deserved it" Remus said. Lily found them in Petunia's room and Lily thought birds of a feather flock together. She was walking back down to the party room when Logan Evans said in his deep booming voice, "Princess, I need to talk to you."   
"Yes Dad" she said sweetly, dreading the worst.   
"Vine told me about you and James. I think he is a fine boy, and an excellent first boyfriend. I don't want anything to be serious between you two. Got it? And he'll have to talk to me." Logan said.   
"Dad, we're not really going out. It was a joke we played on the cousins. You see they were going crazy over James, and being rather rude to me. James decided to pretend to be my boyfriend." Lily explained.   
"Oh, okay sweetheart. I understand. Keep up the joke then, because it was funny to here your cousins squawking like that. They need their feathers ruffled. Now about you patting his rear end...."   
"Say no more. That was a joke too. I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again."   
"Make sure it doesn't. I won't tell your mother about this until you get to Hogwarts because I'm a lot more understanding than she is." Lily got up and left the room with relief. James and Gina came through the door and Lily said, "Is our joke still on?"   
"Yeah, I explained it to Gina too." James said, watching her warily.   
"Okay, my dad found out, so he knows too, but don't worry about him."   
"Got it sweetheart" James said, and wrapped his arm around her waist once again. "He also told me not to slap your butt again." Lily said conversationally.   
"Really? How did he know?" James asked.   
"Vine tattled." Lily answered.   
"Oh, well, I'd say it's for the best in this situation." James said.   
"I'm hurt, you don't want me 'patting your rear end' according to my father?" Lily asked.   
"I would prefer you didn't." James said coolly.   
"Relax, don't throw a hissy fit."   
"I'm not."   
"I'm not going to argue with you." Lily said, and they walked back into the TV room, which was now filled with all of her cousins, male and female, Remus, Sirius, Kathleen, and Jason. "LILY!" Kathleen squealed.   
"Kathleen! I'm glad you could come!" Lily said, having not seen her for a month or more. She left James's grasp and went to talk to her. James stared at her, and Remus and Sirius came over.   
"She's going to ruin this if she doesn't spend enough time with me." James said.   
"Relax Romeo," Sirius said, "She doesn't need to spend every waking moment with you. Most couples don't."   
"Yeah, you've already wrapped your arm around her twice and she's slapped your butt. I think they get the drift." Remus said.   
"I'm thinking you want this to be a permanent institution." Sirius said, "Just look at the present you got her."   
"I don't either." James declared. Sirius and Remus just looked at him.   
"Yeah, I do." James admitted. James ran to his house like the devil was on his heels, wrote a quick note to Lily, then ran back. He placed it on the present he had gotten her. Soon, they ate dinner and it was present time. James was waiting in prolonged agony for Lily to open his present. She finally picked up the small box wrapped in metallic green paper. She opened the note first, and he tensed while she read it.   
Dear Lily,   
Will you be my real girlfriend?   
James Lily read the note, smiled, and looked directly into his eyes. She nodded her head once and said, "yes." That was all it took for James. He sighed in relief and slouched in his chair. He was still nervous about her liking the present, but at least he wasn't rejected. She opened the present and pulled out the silver barrette and gasped. "Oh, it's gorgeous James, thank you so much!" she exclaimed in delight. She had a dazzling smile splitting her face, and James couldn't help but copy it at her look of joy. They sat there smiling at each other for about 3 minutes before Sirius elbowed James in the side. "Quit staring at her like a fool"   
"She liked my present." James whispered back gleefully.   
"You are such a child." Sirius said distastefully.   
"But she liked my present." James repeated.   
"Yes, Potter, she liked the present." Remus cut in.   
"And we're really going out now. That note asked her." James told them proudly.   
"Ohh, nooo. They're as good as married." Sirius groaned. ****


	10. Chapters 6 10

****

Chapter 6:

As soon as the present were unwrapped they made their way to the dining room for cake. The maid would throw away the paper and put the presents in her room. Lily deposited the barrette safely in her dresser on her own though. She saw back down next to James at the table, her dad carrying her birthday cake lit with thirteen candles in her direction. He sat it down in front of her and said, "Make a wish honey."   
I wish James would love me forever and she blew out all of the candles. Lily was pleased to see she blew out all of her candles, though she didn't really expect her wish to come true. A girl could always hope though. She was having fun, ignoring her cousins. She got into a cake-eating contest with James and Sirius, with Remus as the judge. Each of them swore that they had won, though the clear winner wasn't ever decided. Lily got larger pieces since she was the birthday girl, but James and Sirius had about six slices.   
Lily wasn't sure how she should act around James, so she acted just like she usually did, except she didn't flirt with any of the boys. She noticed her father's eyes on them a lot so before the piñata was broken Lily pulled James over to the side and said, "I'm not going to tell Dad we're going out for awhile because he'll want to talk to you. And I'm thinking you won't like this talk, so it's definitely best to postpone it for as long as possible."   
"Okay, that'll work I guess." James agreed, even though he was kind of hurt Lily didn't want to tell her father about them. "Okay, time to bust the piñatas" Lily's mom said. "There are different piñatas for different age groups." Since her female cousins were older than her they had their own piñatas but declared they were too childish so James, Sirius, and Remus had their own piñata. James got a big kick from beating the piñatas and thought it was rather fun. Soon, everybody went home, even James. Lily had almost fallen asleep when the phone beside her bed rang. "Hello?" she answered groggily.   
"Hi, Lily" James shouted through the phone.   
"James? You don't have to shout." Lily said.   
"Oh, I've never used one of these tellyphoneys before."   
"Telephone. Anyhow, you're next door so there's a good enough connection you don't even have to talk loud." Lily told him.   
"Okay, sorry. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday again." he said.   
"Thanks, and thank you for the barrette, I loved it." Lily said.   
"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." James answered, and they continued to talk for quite awhile. Actually, both of them fell asleep on the phone. At one o'clock Mrs. Evans looked at the lights on her bedside table indicating the phones in use. She usually only needed it for Petunia, but she saw Lily was still on the phone. She went to go tell her daughter to hang up, but found her asleep instead, phone still in hand. She picked up the phone and could hear light breathing on the other end. She checked the caller ID and recognized it as the Potter's number. She smiled softly and hung the phone up. The next morning Lily woke up, extremely happy. She decided to go running again, for the first time in ages. She put on her only remaining running suit that fit and went out the door, telling her father what she was doing. She managed 5 blocks before she was tired and was about ready to fall down by the time she got back to her street. She saw sparks flying from behind the fence at James's house, so she let herself in the yard gate. She found James, Sirius, and Remus throwing exploding crackers at birds and things in the yard.   
"You know that's animal cruelty and could be arrested by muggle police, right?" Lily asked, startling them.   
James smiled and said, "Naw, we don't ever get caught."   
"And I'm the Queen of Sheba" Lily said sarcastically.   
"It's obvious you're not, you look like you fell out of a dumpster." Sirius said.   
"I know I don't look that bad. Anyhow, my worst day is ten times better than your best day Black." Lily joked.   
"Whatever Evans" Sirius joked back.   
"Just don't complain to me when you are put in juvy." Lily said, gave a dazzling smile and walked out. James was still staring at where she was standing like a lost puppy dog.   
"Hey, James, snap out of it." Remus said with a laugh.   
"Yeah, tell us of this excellent idea that you have to help Remus."   
"Well, Lily helped me think of it, and she found it in a Spanish book. Werewolves only attack people, so we are safe if we are in animal form." James said. "So, how are we going to turn into animals genius? I think you've spent too much time with Lily, she's fried your brains." Sirius joked.   
"We need to become animagis. That way Remus won't attack us and we can be with him when he transforms." James said.   
"That sounds awful dangerous and like a lot of work." Remus said.   
"You're our best friend. We stick together." James said firmly.   
"Thanks you guys. Is Lily going to try it too?"   
"Yeah, we've both taken the personality indicator twice. She's a fox and I'm a stag." James said.   
"Ha. A stag and a fox! You two are box of laughs!" Sirius said. "So James, when are you going to pick up the family rings?" Sirius asked.   
"Why would I need them."   
"You and lover girl Lily are getting married next week right?" Remus supplied.   
"NO" James said.   
"Well, let me be the Godfather of your first child. So when you two go on your gazillionth honeymoon I will baby-sit all of your fifty kids for you. But not for free." Sirius said devilishly.   
"Anybody would be crazy to leave their kids with you Sirius. If we leave them with anybody, it will be Remus." James said, going along with the joke.   
"No, because they wouldn't be able to stay with me for an entire month. That wouldn't be enough for you two." Remus said with a smirk.   
"Just shut up you two." James said. Sirius and Remus kept teasing James until he was about ready to blow a gasket. "That's it. I'm going to see Lily." James said petulantly.   
"Oh, wittle wuberboy is going to see his wuvergirl." Sirius said in a childish voice. James stomped out of the yard into Lily's. He knocked on the door and Petunia answered. She was wearing a rather trampish outfit.   
"Oh, you're Lily's new boyfriend right?" Petunia asked, obviously eager for gossip.   
"Petunia, Vernon's on the phone." Lily said sharply, effectively drawing her away from the door, allowing James to enter.   
"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.   
"Escaping from my supposed best friends." James said.   
Lily said, "Do you want to play cards? My dad just taught me a bunch of new games."   
"Sure, I don't know how to play any Muggle ones except for that one you taught me." James said.   
"Oh, 21." she said, remembering when they played it, and also wondering when he would kiss her. "Let's see, there's bs, rummy, war, go fish, or spades."   
Lily gave him a brief summary of each one and they decided on bs. They had been playing it for an hour before Sirius and Remus came in with evil expressions on their face. "Ah, the two lovebirds are flocking around each other." Sirius said.   
"Grow up." Lily told him. Sirius kept on teasing them with rather unflattering phrases when James finally said when it was clear he wasn't going to quit, "Sirius just stop it right now. You're no longer funny."   
"Gosh, relax James, don't throw a fit."   
"I'm not. Just lay off. I'm leaving" James said, walking out, Sirius and Remus on his heels.   
"So, buddy, have you kissed her yet?" Sirius asked.   
"Sirius, what are you on? You are more annoying than usual." James said irritably.   
"Young love, it makes me the way I am. You haven't kissed her yet have you? I dare you to go in there right now and kiss her." Sirius said. "What?" James asked in a strangled voice.   
"I double hippogriff dare you to go in there and kiss her." Sirius said. A wizard didn't ignore a double hippogriff dare.   
"Fine" James said and walked back into the living room. Lily was getting ready to walk out the door just as he came in and she ran right into him. He automatically held out his arms to catch her, so he was already holding her.   
"Oh, sorry James. What are you doing here? I thought you left." Lily said,   
"I forgot to tell you goodbye. I will see you tomorrow." he said, and kissed her. Lily didn't know what hit her. It took her a second to realize what was happening, and then she laced her fingers around his neck as shiver went down her spine. The broke apart shortly and James said, "I'll call you" and left. Lily collapsed in the nearest chair   
"My God, what just happened?" she asked the empty room, or what she thought was empty. Her mother had seen the whole thing.   
"It looks like love sweetheart. You practically melted in his arms. I wouldn't normally say love to a thirteen year old, but it's written on your face."   
"Mum, you're full of it." Lily said, trying to brush it off.   
"Whatever you say sweetheart. I won't tell you're father until Christmas. I don't think James will like 'the talk' he gives his daughters' boyfriends."   
Meanwhile James walked out and saw Sirius and Remus grinning at him.   
"I honestly didn't think you would do it." Remus said.   
"Talk about sparks flying. That was hot enough to melt wood." Sirius said.   
"Does wood even melt you moron?"   
"Who knows, but you get the point. The only problem is her mother saw." Sirius said, and James almost fainted.   
"What?" he asked weakly.   
"She came up behind us right as you two started playing tongue hockey." Sirius said.   
"Then she walked into another room and stayed there, at least until we left." Remus said   
"Great." James said flatly.   
Only about ten minutes later Lily had to call James because her mom went ahead and told her dad about them. He was shocked that they weren't pretending anymore and insisted on talking to James at 5 o'clock the next day. Once she got James on the phone she said, "James, are you free at five o'clock tomorrow?"   
"Sure Lily, I'm all yours." he said, thinking she wanted to do something with him.   
"Actually, you're all my dad's. He wants to talk to you." Lily said grimly.   
"Oh. Okay, I'll be there five o'clock sharp."   
"Alright, see ya tomorrow then. Bye." Lily said, and hung up. "Daddy, please don't embarrass me." Lily pleaded with her father.   
"I'll just say what needs to be said." he said noncommittally.   
Lily met James at the door at five till five and said, "Hi, my dad's in a good mood today. I think."   
"Gee thanks for the encouragement." he said sarcastically.   
"Don't snap at me, it isn't my fault. Actually it is. You don't have to talk to him. We can just break up and this whole matter will be dissolved." Lily said.   
"Is that really what you want?" he asked quietly, staring down into her eyes.   
"No" she whispered.   
James knocked on the door of Logan Evans's study as the clock struck five.   
"Come in!" a voice shouted from the nether regions of the room. James walked in dressed in nice clothes, a pair of khaki pants and a blue shirt.   
"Ah, punctuality, a quality often lacking in today's youth." Logan said cordially. James remained silent.   
"Have a seat. Good, now I understand that you and my youngest daughter Lily have been growing closer. Going 'out'." he said calmly. "Yes sir" James said calmly, trying to hide that he was about ready to hyperventilate. Her dad was scary. He hadn't moved a muscle since he had planted himself in that chair.   
"You seem like a fine young man, but I need to lay down a few laws adjust to be sure we understand each other."   
James could already tell what was coming next.   
"You and my daughter are away at boarding school nine months out of the year. I can't control you while you're there, but I hope I can influence your actions and put the fear of God in you. First of all, I DO NOT WANT MY DAUGHTER INVOLVED IN PREMARITAL RELATIONS."   
James's eyes widened at the sudden forcefulness. "Now that we've crossed that bridge we can move on to the next item of business." he said calmly and James sighed with relief, causing him to smile. "First of all, treat my daughter with respect. She's a fine girl, but I know better than most that she's impossible sometimes. If you tired of her tell her to her face. Do not let her find out your attentions are elsewhere from others. Do not hurt my daughter. When your relationship ends I hope you two remain friends. If you break her heart, I will break your bones."   
James hoped he was merely making his point.   
"Yes Mr. Evans, point very well taken."   
"Good, Lily has said you are the brightest at her school, next to herself of course. I see that she was right. That's the conclusion of my little speech, I'm glad we had this talk. You are more than welcome to stay for supper, it should be done in about ten minutes."   
"Thanks, I'll go tell my parents" James said, grateful the talk was over.   
"No need, you can call them." Mr. Evans said.   
"I don't know the number" James said.   
"What?"   
"We very seldom use the phone." James said.   
"Why?"   
"It's a muggle invention, we don't need it except for other muggles."   
"Oh, okay, hurry up then." Mr. Evans said, and James needed no urging. Lily saw James run out of the house and immediately went after her father. "Dad! What did you say to him to make him run out? I like him! He's my friend. You better not have alienated him!" Lily said outraged.   
"Whoa, cool down tiger. I invited him for supper. He went to tell his parents. I like James, he seems very nice."   
Lily was relieved; none of Petunia's boyfriends had ever got to stay for supper, so this was promising. James came back five minutes later, and they had to wait a bit for supper.   
"Do I even want to know how it went?" Lily asked.   
"Not bad, considering he scares the hell out of me and threatened to break my bones if I hurt you." James said.   
"Ohh, I'm sorry about that. I apologize for whatever he said." Lily said, her hand over her eyes.   
"It's okay. A small price to pay to go out with the Lily Evans." James joked.   
"Ahhh, and I get to go out with the James Potter, most popular guy at school?" Lily joked in return.   
"Oh yes, you're the luckiest little devil anywhere."   
"Yeah right, does this mean I get reprieve from your pranks?" Lily asked.   
"Not on your life. And me?" James asked.   
"Same here. Although I'm a lot safer than you." They ate dinner and Lily was just beginning to lose her finishing school manners, the fear of losing her plate was fading. James kept looking at her dad warily, and was surprisingly using manners she didn't know he possessed.   


****

Chapter 7: 

A few mornings later Lily was up at dawn to go running. She was determined to get back in shape. She had finally got to be able to run a mile without being fatigued. After that she was examining her straight hair, and decided she needed to do something different with it. It had been the same way for a year. She came home that afternoon with gold streaks running through her hair that would make Gryffindor proud. Lily didn't see James for nearly a week, and he almost passed out when he saw her hair. He stared at it for a while then Lily said, "Aren't you impressed?"   
"Not especially."   
"What?"   
"You look like the Gryffindor banner."   
"I can't believe you!" Lily shrieked.   
"Can you take it out?" James asked.   
"I can, but I won't."   
"You're being purposely stubborn about this Lily." James said.   
"I don't know WHO you think you are that you can tell me what to do, but you most certainly can't direct my choice of hair style. You forced me to cut it not so long ago when you put gum in it."   
  
"I've apologized for it over and over." James said helplessly.   
"I don't care!" Lily said her voice rising.   
"Maybe if you get a different shade of highlights it wouldn't look so bright." James suggested.   
"WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON WHO DOESN'T LIKE MY HAIR. YOU CAN GO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE FOR ALL I CARE!" Lily hollered, threw a rock at him and left.   
  
She ran to her house, stomped up the stairs and carefully examined her hair. She had to admit, her hair did look awfully bright. She went down to talk to her mom. "Mum, is my hair too bright like this?"   
"Sweetheart, it's very pretty like that, but it is bright. Would you like to tone it down? I've got some hair wash that will."   
"Yes, I would like that." Lily said, telling herself that she wasn't doing this because of James. Now, instead of a bright gold, Lily had a more sedate gold. It actually looked stunning in her hair, setting off the deep red color. She wasn't about to talk to James though, she was still seething. He tried to call her every ten minutes, but she hung up on him every time. There was only a week left until it was time for them to go to platform 9 3/4 and James decided to settle their argument. He walked over to her house and Lily's mother said, "She at the outdoor pool."   
James walked around to their pool and saw Lily sunbathing on a lawn lounge. He immediately noticed how much better her hair looked and quietly came up beside her.   
"Your hair looks really pretty now." he said softly. She jerked awake and said, "Are you sure, maybe I should just take to wearing a head scarf."   
"There's no need to be sarcastic. I come in peace."   
"Really?"   
"Yes, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. You're hair was just a little bright. It looks wonderful now though." James said, hoping she wouldn't be mad anymore.   
"Apology accepted."   
"That easy? There's no catch?" James asked, shocked.   
"You're too cute to stay mad at." she said.   
"What?" James asked in a choked voice.   
"Nothing, nothing." Lily said, and dropped her sunglasses back on her nose, signifying the end of the conversation.   
"You know, you're never going to get any darker just burn. You will always be pale." James pointed out to Lily, whose skin was already turning red.   
"I just forgive you of one insult and you go after me again?" Lily asked in a rage. "Geez, can't you take any constructive criticism?" James asked defensively, he hadn't meant to make her mad.   
"Constructive criticism my ass" Lily muttered under her breath, but apparently James heard her because he said, "You've got a nice one of them too."   
"WHAT?!" she shrieked.   
"I didn't say anything." James said innocently. Lily stood up and said; "I am choosing to ignore that last comment because I'm in an excessively good mood today because Petunia isn't here. If you want to go swimming go get your suit."   
James was surprised she wasn't yelling anymore, "Okay, sure, I'll be right back."   
"Ask Sirius and Remus too!" she shouted after him. They had fun swimming (James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily) until Petunia got home and included herself in their group, effectively ruining the fun.   
A few weeks later they were back at platform 9 3/4 boarding the Hogwarts Express. They met Peter in their compartment and he immediately said, "You will never believe what I heard!"   
"What?" they all asked.   
"That James and Lily are going out!" he squealed.   
"Don't talk like a girl" Sirius said with distaste.   
"Whom did you hear this from?" Lily asked carefully.   
"Everybody. The entire school is talking about it." "What?" James asked in disbelief.   
"A bunch of people saw you together in Diagon Alley" Peter said, "And Gina told some people about you two going out, and about Lily slapping your butt."   
"How did she hear about that?" Lily asked in a strangled voice.   
"I kind of told her about it." Sirius said sheepishly.   
"Well, great" Lily said, now in a bad mood.   
"Way to go, you got her riled up!" James said.   
"It's not my fault she so temperamental" Peter said.   
"Didn't you ever hear that you shouldn't listen to or spread rumors?" Lily asked.   
"Well, everybody else does."   
"Sheep." Lily muttered. "So I suppose everybody knows about it?" James asked.   
"Yes" Peter said, happy to be able to be the only one to know for once. "Everybody is talking about it. There are several girls crying over it, and a lot of the boys would be ready to beat you up James, if you weren't so popular."   
"What a comfort." James answered sarcastically.   
"Uh, I'm glad I'm not Lily right now." Sirius said.   
"Why's that?" Lily asked.   
"Can you imagine, over a hundred rampaging, jealous, evil, mean-spirited, malicious girls all out for her blood."   
  
"Maybe they'll get over soon. Very soon." Lily suggested with hope.   
"Probably" they all said, but none of them meant it. Lily's first encounter was with a third year Ravenclaw that had always been nice to her before. She walked into their compartment and said, "Evans, I need to talk to you." Lily followed her out of the compartment into another. This matches the saying 'out of the frying pan, into the fire.' "Evans, you have stolen the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts. Do not turn to any of us for kindness or friendship." the ringleader said.   
"Why would I now? I never have before." Lily pointed out.   
"Rude and snobby. You think you are so much better than us, mudblood, just because you're going out with James Potter."   
"I do not. I've always been the way I am, and I won't change. I can't help it if you classify it as rudeness and snobbines. Then again, you're all experts at those qualities." Lily said and walked out. "Sirius was right" Lily said flatly as she re-entered the compartment.   
"What did they do?"   
"They only threatened me, but I got the last word and walked out. I can take care of myself"   
"Sure, you'll be saying that once we get to Hogwarts and they are all there" Sirius said.   
"Whatever" Lily replied airily, then said, "So, have you taken the personality indicator?"   
"Yeah, I'm a dog, Peter's a rat" Sirius said.   
"Cool...." they continued to talk until the train rolled to a stop at the station. Lily walked defiantly out of the train, saw the malicious girls, and turned back to James. "I am not going out there by myself. It would be suicide."   
"You must be exaggerating" James said.   
"No I'm not." Lily said. James looked out the window, and saw that she was completely serious said, "Okay, I'll go with you." He held her hand and they walked out there together, much to the envy of the girls. Peter had to ride with some spare Slytherins so the four friends could ride together in one of the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. After the carriages stopped Lily dragged them quickly to the great hall. This was difficult, because she only had two hands, but three boys. She ended up kicking James's heels while dragging Sirius and Remus.   
"What are you doing Lily?" Remus asked.   
"I don't want to be left alone with those maniacs. You're my temporary bodyguards."   
"Whatever" Sirius said, clearly thinking she was over reacting. They ran across two stray first years, and James said with an evil look, "You know, they will put a hat on you. It will try to suffocate you, so take it off as fast as you can and stomp on it."   
"If you don't, you will be put in the worst house." Sirius agreed. Remus and Lily had already started walking toward the table so they missed out on this conversation. There seemed to be a lot of first years this year so the line was trailing down off the stage, next to the Gryffindor table. James said, "Lily, you know how Snape says that stupid stuff to you, well I heard a good pick up line. I'll try to pick you up, okay?"   
"Sure, go on ahead." Lily said, looking forward to this display of stupidity.   
"Is your mother's maiden name Campbells?"   
"No, it's Doyle."   
"Well, you mmm mmm good."   
"And you're ignorant." Lily told him, and the surrounding people started laughing.   
  
Then one of the first years tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.   
"E-exc-excuse me, but, what are we really going to do with that hat? Somebody told me we would have to beat it up." One of them said.   
"All you have to do is try it on-hey, quit kicking me!" Lily said, looking at James. "Just try it on, it will talk to you, and it will tell you the house you're in." Lily told her.   
"Really? Thanks." the girl said relieved.   
"Who told you that you had to beat it up?" Lily asked suspiciously.   
"Them." the girl said.   
"JAMES! SIRIUS! Why did you tell her that? She would have been humiliated!" "What're you going to do to James, Lily? Spank him?" Sirius asked.   
"No. Ignore him." Lily said, turning around in her seat to face the proper direction. A few chairs down a rather cute sixth year Gryffindor hollered, "Hey, Lily. I like your hair! Do ya' wanna go out with me?" "Well, uh..." Lily sputtered, then her vocal chords gave out and she was silently moving her mouth, no words coming out. The sixth year was still looking at her expectantly. James turned a rather mottled red look and shouted at him "She's going out with me! Back off!"   
The entire school turned to stare. He had shouted that just as the hat was finishing its song. Everybody was staring.   
"Way to make an announcement." Lily said.   
"I thought you were ignoring me."   
"That's impossible when you just made the whole school aware of the fact that we are going out."   
"Are you mad?"   
"Not necessarily."   
"Do you want to hear another pickup line?"   
"Why not."   
"That's a nice shirt, can I talk you out of it?" James asked with a grin. "Don't even try it buddy. You would end up with more broken bones than you can count, then I would hand you over to my dad." Lily said.   
"Okay, okay, chill. It was a pick up line."   
"Okay, if you're sure."   
"I'm sure. I didn't mean anything by it. Now about Jonathon Davies asking you out." "I wasn't going to go out with him." Lily said.   
"Yeah. Sure. That's why you couldn't tell him no." James said sourly.   
"I was just surprised that he would ask me. He's a sixth year."   
"What? A measly third year isn't good enough for you? Well exxcccuuusseee me! I guess it doesn't count that I'm quidditch captain, and in the top of all my classes. You're being attacked by girls because of me, but that doesn't count for anything." "James" Lily said in a deadly quiet voice, "you're going to have to trust me."   
"I trust you Lily" James said with a sigh.   
"Thank you."   
"Now, if Mr. Potter and Miss Evans have sorted their problems we will proceed with the sorting of the first years." Professor McGonagall said sharply.   
"We're good to go, thanks Professor!" James said cheerily, making the room laugh. Lily was unaffected and started watching the sorting of the first years, whistling loudly if one became a Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "First of all, I have a few announcements to make. The first Hogsmeade trip will be October first, a good time to purchase an outfit for the Halloween ball. The ball is open to all years. We have the Halloween ball every other year, and this time it will be costume, in the muggle tradition. Now, consume the food." Everybody ate until the point of exploding, then retired. 

****

Chapter 8:

The next day they were sitting in the divination tower, near suffocating, listening to the overgrown mosquito babble on about palmistry. "Everybody, choose a partner, and you will work with them throughout our palmistry unit." James and Sirius were partners, so they could plan pranks instead of palm read, so Lily was with Remus.   
"Students, examine the four lines of the palm: the fate, life, head, and heart lines. The structure, pattern, and length of these lines will determine the future. Look on pages 15-18 of Unfogging the Future, Grade 3 for translations."   
"Okay, I'll read your palm first." Lily told Remus. She held his hand in hers, catching a glower from James. "Let's see, you have a profession in academics, lost love, lost friends, and umm, a pet goat?" Lily said.   
"No, no, that curve means a short life." Remus corrected. Lily knew this, but she didn't want to say it. Werewolves didn't live over 75.   
"Here, let's see yours" Remus said, taking her hand. "Okay, you won't have pets, but lots of children who will have parrots? No that doesn't make sense.", Remus said with confusion, but Professor Trelawney came over.   
"No, no, no. Let's see your hand Miss Evans. You will marry at a young age, to your true love, have several children, very good Lupin, and die, but come back to life. Very interesting. Hmmm, you will hold only two jobs, but for a long time. My, my dear, you will have black times, but they will grow brighter, never despair. No matter, your life will be long, as will that of your family's" James and Sirius were openly laughing, turning Trelawney's attention to them. "Ah, Mr. Black, let me see your palm. Yes, you will never abandon your friends, though others will doubt. Never give up hope though, that's what's important. We can live on hope. Things will come around one day for you though, don't despair. And you, Mr. Potter. You will also marry young, to your true love. Have several children, and proverbially live happily ever after. The dark lord will disrupt your life for a long period, but things will right itself." James snatched his hand back, looking at her warily. Sirius was making a kissy face at him and saying, "Aww, Jamesie and Lily are going to get married, have lots kids, and live happily ever after."   
"SHUT UP!" James and Lily both shouted.   
"Students, your assignment is to read somebody's palm, somebody other than today's partner, and write down a prediction. Class dismissed."   
Everybody exited the room, eager for defense against the dark arts. They had a new teacher this year, a wizard in his 40's. They walked in the class, and Lily said, "Uncle Marzipan?"   
"Ah, Lily, I'm not surprised to see you here. I always knew you had the makings of a great witch. There are many prophecies about you, but that's neither here nor there."   
They took their usual seats, James immediately said, "He's your uncle?"   
"Yeah, my dad's brother."   
"I though you were completely muggle-born." James said.   
"So did I." Lily surprised them all. When all the students were seated the professor said in a strong voice, "Hello, I am Sinnient Evans." There were gasps from around the room. The first was very few of them had ever met a Sinnient before. Sinnients were the most powerful wizards in the world. Most of the time they didn't even need a wand to do magic. There was only a handful every century. The second was his surname. "Ah, the mudblood has her uncle here to save her." Lucius Malfoy said in a nasty voice.   
"SILENCE! I will not tolerate that language in this classroom. I will not endure insults over a person's lineage. I happen to be aware of a few stains of your family's blood, Malfoy." Their lesson was one of the best ever, they learned about boggarts. The next lesson would be about dementors.   
"Lily, I want to speak with you this evening, before dinner." her uncle told her as they were leaving.   
"Sure" she replied. The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, they had all of the same classes. Lily met her uncle before dinner.   
"Lily, it's good to see you again."   
"I'm glad to see you too, Uncle Pan."   
"I really have a test for you. There is a good chance you could have at least some of the traits of a Sinnient since we are related."   
  
"Hold out your wand hand. Now think about the happiest moment of your life." Uncle Pan said. Lily thought really hard, then focused on when James asked her out. Immediately a gold light came out of her fingertips, levitating her off the ground. She screamed and crashed down to the floor.   
"Yes, you have some of the powers of a Sinnient. A full Sinnient wouldn't have fallen when they quit focusing. Don't worry, though, with some practice you could get that under control."   
"What?"   
"If you build up your magical strength you will improve your skills. You won't need a wand. A full Sinnient never needs a wand, and their glow is brighter, but yours is excellent. Let me see your palm."   
"Not again."   
"What?"   
"We had divination today, and I'm supposed to die, then come back alive, marry my true love, have oodles of kids, and live happily ever after." Lily said.   
"Well, let's have a look see, shall we?" "Amazingly enough, your teacher is right. If we find the right person, the Sinnency powers will be strong enough to make a full Sinnient. Sinnency refers to the powers of a Sinnient by the way. Let me just use this spell here to check for any half-Sinnients. Ah, there's even one here at Hogwarts. A Gryffindor like you nonetheless. Would you happen to know James Potter?"   
"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Lily said.   
"Really?" her uncle raised his eyebrows. "I will talk to James, you talk to Professor Dumbledore during supper."   
"WHAT? I can't talk to the Headmaster!" "Yes you can my dear. A Sinnient has no superiors. You are a half-Sinnient, the entire world is your peer." Lily walked into the Great Hall with her uncle, giving her friends a small smile as she kept walking by the Gryffindor table. She saw her uncle stop and start talking to James. Lily walked to the head table over to Dumbledore's side.   
"Hello Miss Evans. What can I help you with?" he asked kindly.   
"Professor Evans wished that I talk to you."   
"About what?"   
"About my being a half-Sinnient." she said quietly, but the surrounding teachers heard. Dumbledore's eyes widened, McGonagall fell completely out of her chair, Professor Flitwick fainted, and Madame Morano started breathing raggedly.   
  
"Sit down Miss Evans." Lily obediently sat.   
"Tell me about this."   
"There's not really a lot to tell sir. I focused on the happiest moment of my life and gold light shot out of my hands, but it wasn't very bright. My uncle thinks there's another half-Sinnient here."   
"James Potter?" Dumbledore asked.   
"Yes."   
"It's been questioned many times with him. His parents tested him as a child, and he needs the correct partner also for the Sinnency to work. You two have my permission to work together on this, but keep it a secret until it is perfected and I've approved it."   
"Yes sir." Lily said and headed towards the Gryffindor table, where she sat down and started shoveling food.   
"Lily, James. Let's go to my classroom now." Marzipan said quietly, and they followed. He led them down the hall silently. When he entered his classroom he said, "First of all James, focus on the happiest moment of your life and see what happens." James extended his right hand and thought about making quidditch captain and flying. Nothing happened. "Try a different thought." James thought about asking Lily out, and her saying yes. A scarlet light shot out of his hands, levitating him off the ground. He looked in awe, and then fell with a thud. "EXCELLENT!" Marzipan shouted, "You two, this is tremendous! Better than I expected! Scarlet and Gold! Gryffindor colors! That means you two are full Sinnients when combined!"   
"Well, that's great and all, but my posterior is a little sore now." James joked.   
"A small price to pay. You should soon be able to harness your powers so you don't have this problem. Whenever you two are together you should be able to do magic without a wand." "Let's try some simple charms first." he said. Lily said; "Petrifuclus Totalus!" and her uncle froze. James said, "Sulcufirtep" and he was able to move again.   
"Excellent. Let's try that levitation again."   
Lily and James both concentrated on the moment, then felt themselves rising in the air, only this time they didn't fall when they looked. There was a tremendous fusion of light swirling around.   
  
  
"My Lord!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I never though I would see anything like this again!" "What?" both Lily and James asked, still levitating.   
"I've only seen reproductions of it." he said, short of breath.   
"Are you having a heart attack Professor?" James asked.   
"No, Godric Gryffindor was the only Sinnient ever known to produce gold and scarlet beams. It is said only the heir and mate can produce those colors. I've only met two other Sinnients in my life. Marzipan, who has silver and black, and Tom Riddle, the heir of Salazar, who has green and silver. Godric was an amazingly powerful wizard. I am dizzied at the power you two would have together."   
"Can we come down now? My arms hurt." Lily said, earning a whispered "Sissy" from James, earning him a good kick in the shins.   
"Children, I suggest you take care of each other. Don't purposely inflict harm on the other. You have amazing powers together, do not take them for granted." Dumbledore said, "I can see you already have them under control. You may use them if you wish, if it doesn't cause a problem with the other students. I know it's a treat for myself to see them." He turned and left. James and Lily also left, both awed and scared. The next morning James and Lily, the Kind and Queen of Pranks were dethroned by Sirius and Gina. Before breakfast James and Lily were playing a game of chess while waiting on everybody else. Sirius asked, "Can I see your palm for divination Lily?"   
"Sure" she said, and held her arm out behind her to Sirius.   
"Hey James, can I read your palm for the assignment too?" Gina asked, and James gave his sister his hand. Gina and Sirius had a tube of crazy glue, which they spread liberally on their hands. "Okay, let's go." Gina said.   
James and Lily stood up, and Sirius said, "Here, you two walk together." and he took James's hand and put it around Lily's waist, and put Lily's hand on James's neck. Gina whispered a permanency spell that would make it stick for five hours, give them a twenty minute break, then restick for four hours.   


****

Chapter 9:

James and Lily walked like that down to the great hall, but when they tried to eat they couldn't.   
"James, I'm stuck."   
"I can't move my hand" James said, "Hey, ouch, you're going to tear my skin off my neck."   
"Well I want my hand back."   
"Well, I want mine too."   
"Neither of you are going to get it back for five hours." Sirius said.   
"WHAT?" they both shouted at the same time, making the entire hall stare at them.   
"After five hours you get a twenty minute break, then it's four more hours stuck together.   
"You're joking." Lily said flatly.   
"Nope." Sirius said proudly.   
James was lucky because he had his right hand free, while Lily had her left. She couldn't do anything with her left hand, so she only ate toast for breakfast.   
  
The first obstacle of the day was on the way to transfiguration. James was walking too fast for Lily, causing her to fall. James fell with her. They ended up as a pile of tangled limbs in the hall. "Hey, ouch" Lily said.   
"You punched me."   
"You pinched me."   
"Hey, watch the claws!"   
"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY-"   
"It's off!"   
"Shut up, so we can stand up" Lily said. They managed to get up, and started walking again, to the amusement of the rest of the school. Once they got to class they had to scoot their chairs together for a mini couch.   
"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, please break it up!" McGonagall shouted.   
"We're glued together, see?" Lily said, and made the mistake of swinging her arm, causing James's face to come close enough to hers for him to kiss her.   
"MR. POTTER, MISS EVANS!" McGonagall yelled, snapping them back into reality.   
"Sorry." Lily said. James smiled.   
"Since you two are all fired to show off, why don't you two demonstrate the powers you have newly discovered?" she said, obviously in a nasty mood.   
"Do you have anything in mind?" James asked sweetly.   
"How about some levitation, then some transfiguration." she commanded, not asked.   
Lily and James levitated in the air, then James transfigured McGonagall's desk into a cow, and Lily changed a bookshelf into a teddy bear.   
"Excellent job you two, ten points to Gryffindor." she said, impressed. They continued through the lesson, and then headed to double divination. As they were walking in the door Professor Trelawney called, "James, Lily, you two will need to be each other's partners when we read palms again." James and Lily sat together, and then Trelawney started talking again, "Today we will begin our four class in depth study of each of the different lines. The four palm lines are Fate, Heart, Head, and Life. Today we will start with the Fate line."   
The class groaned. Who would be killed this year? "First, the length of the line will determine the owner's age. Examine each millimeter of the line minutely, looking for the smallest detail. Then, I want a report on your partner's hand." The class groaned. A report.   
Three weeks later was the day of quidditch tryouts. Lily, James, Sirius, and Caitlin Mentz were the old players, so they had to judge for the best new ones. They decided on a seventh year seeker, a fifth year beater, and a second year chaser. James announced that the list of the people who made it would be in the common room at 8 in the morning. As soon as he said that he ran off, chasing Lily who had put a sneezing hex on him, causing several of the people trying out to laugh and wonder how this quidditch team would work when two chasers were so infatuated with each other.   
On September first the five friends went to Hogsmeade on the weekend trip. Lily went off on her own though, to find a costume. She would rather not know what the guys were planning on wearing. She walked into "Corinthia's Costumes" and started browsing, while saying out loud, "Hmm, a veela, maybe a hooker? Ha, no way. Let's see, a fairy? What about a female vampire?"   
"YES! This is PERFECT!" Lily shouted, much to the shop patrons' amusement. She grabbed the costume and rushed to the dressing rooms. It fit her like a second skin. It was a black silk dress that was floor length, but a slit up the leg halfway up her thigh. It had spaghetti straps, and over the dress went a black veil-like material long-sleeve fitted over dress. It was also floor length and had silver lacings down the front. She bought her outfit, deciding to go as a vampire. She went to another shop and bought black and silver shoes, and to another to buy an onyx necklace on a silver chain and matching earrings. She went to the makeup store to buy black and silver hair glitter as well as body glitter. She got some really neat silver eyeliner and some mascara that was black, but made the tips of her eyelashes silver. She was giggling with delight when she met the boys, loaded down with bags of stuff. The boys were also carrying paper sacks. Lily was roaring with laughter, along with Remus and Peter, when James and Sirius were making fun of the Hogwarts students. Every person in the Three Broomsticks was laughing at the impressions of Narcissa Sciver and Lucious Malfoy. When they moved on to Jack Brock, a Hufflepuff, some people were hyperventilating. Lily finally stopped their self-appointed stand up comedy acts by pointing out they wouldn't get to go to Honeydukes if they didn't hurry and leave. This stopped James in mid-sentence, then he picked up his packages and bolted towards the door, his friends chasing after him. He got there ahead of them, and they saw him staring longingly at the shelves stacked high with chocolate. They were glad the boy was rich because he would have broken down on the spot if he hadn't been able to buy out half the store with what he had with him. James was in his own little chocolate world, moving only to look at a different chocolate display. The sad part was Sirius and Remus looked the same way, while Peter had stopped across the street at the lollipop store. After about fifteen minutes of them staring at a particularly handsome statue of a chocolate broomstick Lily tapped them on the shoulders and said, "Either buy some blasted chocolate or get out."   
"Relax, these kind of decisions take time my dear Lily." James said.   
"Oh yes, should you buy semi-sweet, milk, dark, or white chocolate? So many choices, so little time."   
"This is a matter of extreme importance." Sirius said seriously.   
Lily threw up her hands in exasperation, and bought herself a chocolate brick. James on the other hand bought a 1/2-pound brick of each kind of chocolate, and Honeydukes had many varieties. He also bought nine boxes of chocolate, the kind you gave as gifts. One specifically for Halloween, Christmas, Boxing Day, Easter, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, April Fool's Day, Birthday, and National Quidditch Day. When Sirius and Remus gave him questioning looks he merely said, "For Lily."   


****

Chapter 10:

On October thirty first, Lily was so excited she woke up at six o'clock. The day started off well when an owl came swooping in with a box of chocolates from James came in. All the chocolates were either in ghost, bat, or bone shapes. She noticed several jealous stares and thanked James profusely. The day dragged along until it was finally five o'clock and she went to fix her hair. She separated all the blond streaks on the outside part of her hair, and braided the ones on the top half of her head into tiny braids, then pulled them back. She then put a bunch of glitter in her hair and body, and then fixed her makeup. She got dressed in her costume, and at seven o'clock walked down the stairs to meet James.   
"Wow." Lily said, looking at James, who was dressed in black pants, a black silk shirt, black shoes, and a black cape with silver fastenings. She could tell he was supposed to be a vampire by his lengthened canine teeth. "Umm, Lily, I forgot to ask you, but will you go to the ball with me?" James asked.   
"Of course, who did you think I would go with?" Lily asked.   
"I didn't want you to think I was taking you for granted." James said, slightly embarrassed.   
"Never." Lily said softly.   
Sirius had dressed as a princess, and Remus was dressed like a gypsy. "W-wh--why are y-you d-dressed like that?!" Lily laughed.   
"I lost a bet to James. If he would have lost, he would've been wearing this right now." Sirius said.   
"I don't want to know about this bet, so let's go." Lily said.   
James managed, "Lily, what did you do to your eyes?"   
"They're contacts that make them this color." Lily said. She currently had contacts in that made them the same silver as Sirius's. "Who are you two going with?" Lily asked them.   
"I'm going with Lalinka from Hufflepuff." Remus said, while Sirius declared he was going with Tatiana from Ravenclaw. James and Lily walked to the great hall, hand in hand, scaring more than one first year as they went.   
"Soooo, how did you two lovebirds know to dress as vampires?" Sirius asked.   
"ESP" they both answered sarcastically and simultaneously.   
"Yeah, right. There's Tatiana!" Sirius said, motioning her over. She came over with a rather sour look on her face upon seeing Lily and James together. Obviously she was another Potter fan. Remus also met Lalinka, who turned out to be Tatiana's twin sister. Apparently both of them were jealous that Lily and James were going together. The three couples found a ghost-shaped table. As soon as the first song came up, Lily and James started dancing to the strains of "I Got You Babe". They danced, then ate some of the feast, then danced some more, and finished the feast, then voted on the different costume categories.   
Dumbledore stood up and said, "I have the winners of the costume contest. For best Gryffindor costumes I have Sirius Black, the princess, and Lily Evans, the vampire. For best Ravenclaw costumes I have Tatiana Rudencoff, the mermaid, and Shane West, the Gringott's Goblin. Out of Slytherin there's Lucius Malfoy, the angel, and Narcissa Scivor, the veela. From Hufflepuff, there is Gretchen Lowlander, Snuggles the bear, and Amos Diggory, the cowardly lion. Would the best costumes out of each house please rally on the dance floor for the victory dance. Lily and Sirius were dancing, Lily feeling rather stupid next to the princess. She wasn't sure who should be leading. They were both leading, making a rather strange looking dance. They actually looked kind of cute when Lily twirled Sirius around and received a crème pumpkin for their prize.   
"Now, here's the best couple awards. James Potter and Lily Evans from Gryffindor. Mr. and Mrs. Dracula! Narcissa Scivor and Lucius Malfoy from Slytherin, the veela and the angel. Greneta Brown and Lunny Adams, Scarlet O'Hara and Rhett Butler from Hufflepuff. Last but not least, Willa York and Christopher Menkins, the banshee and a mummy. Please take your dance, then come and receive your prize." "Well, Lily, you definitely need some Dracula teeth." James said, and before she could do anything he hexed her teeth to grow about three inches.   
"Hey!" she wailed.   
"Relax, here, I'll put them back if you don't make a scene." James said.   
"I'll show you a scene." she muttered once her teeth were back to normal, but changed her mind and rested her head on James's chest.   
"POTTER! EVANS!" McGonagall yelled. " I better see daylight between you two. NOW!"   
James and Lily immediately backed up, so there was a grand total of 1.5 inches between them. After the dance they received pumpkin-flavored chocolate hearts. Lily was having a lot of fun, because if James didn't want to dance, he always encouraged her to dance with somebody else. Then, Severus Snape tapped on Sirius's shoulder, signifying he wanted to cut in. He wasn't dressed any differently, but that was scary enough. Sirius looked like he wanted to resist, but handed Lily over anyhow. Snape kept trying to waltz Lily over to the doors, but she kept leading him back. Finally Snape cut to the chase, and leaned down and kissed Lily.   
Lily wiggled away from him outraged, and slapped him as hard as she could. Then she started kicking and punching him. James and Sirius were at their table laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces. Once she had given him his second black eye McGonagall called her off of him.   
"Mr. Snape. That is twenty points from Slytherin for unwanted advances toward a female."   
"What about her? She was mauling him!" Lucius Malfoy hollered.   
"Self defense! End of discussion." McGonagall said, "The ball is officially over. You may thank Mr. Snape from Slytherin for this."   
The entire hall groaned, and reluctantly trailed to their common rooms. Lily walked over to Sirius and James, who were still laughing.   
"What's so funny?" she asked dangerously.   
"N-nothing." Sirius said.   
"Really, because I saw you laughing."   
"We were laughing at Snape kissing you!" James said, still laughing.   
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think I'll go find him and do it again. This time I won't hit him though." Lily said, and walked away from James. "Did it just sound like she broke up with me?" James asked.   
"Yeah, it did." Sirius said.   
"LILY! WAIT!" James yelled, and started chasing her down the hall.   
"Leave me alone James!" Lily shouted.   
"NO! You don't belong with Snape! You belong with me!" James shouted after her.   
"Ah, Severus, I was looking for you." Lily said, coming up behind him. He looked at her with fear. "Don't worry, I just over-reacted. I'm sorry."   
"It's okay Lily." Snape said, and went to kiss her again. This time she let him, just to make James mad. She wanted him to turn green with envy.   
"NO! LILY! SNAPE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" James yelled.   
"Is that any of your business, Potter?" Severus asked.   
"YES! She's my girlfriend!"   
"Not anymore, I'm not" Lily said. Snape kissed her again.   
"YOU DIRTY, SLIMY GIT!" James hollered, and ripped Snape away from Lily. "LILY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING" James shouted.   
"Umm, kissing Snape?"   
"DON'T BE SMART WITH ME, YOUNG LADY! YOU BROKE UP WITH ME FOR NO REASON!"   
"Really, I seem to think that I had a reason."   
"WELL ENLIGHTEN ME THEN!"   
"You laughed when he kissed me. You thought it was funny. It was disgusting, vulgar, repelling, nasty, horrendous, and just terrible. But my boyfriend laughs. You could've said 'that was terrible Lily' or 'I feel sorry for you Lily' but noooo. I go through a traumatizing experience, and you LAUGH!" she shouted.   
"WELL, EXXXCCCCUUUUSSSE ME. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU EXPECTED ME TO KISS THE GROUND YOU WALK ON!" Now Lily was yelling, "I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO KISS THE GROUND I WALK UPON. I EXPECT YOU NOT TO LAUGH WHEN SOMEBODY KISSES ME! I GET SLAPPED BY THE ENTIRE FEMALE POPULATION OF HOGWARTS JUST BECAUSE I GO OUT WITH YOU, BUT YOU LAUGH WHEN SOMEBODY KISSES ME!"   
"I wasn't laughing because he kissed you. I was laughing because you beat the hell out of him."   
"Gee thanks.."   
"Well what do you want me to do? Punch him?" James asked.   
"Well..." WHAP, and Snape started crying and scuttled into the Slytherin common room.   
"I'm sorry James. I just needed to calm down."   
"It's okay Lily."   
"Goodnight James, see you in the morning." Lily said calmly and started walking towards the Gryffindor tower.   
"Hey, I punched Snape and I don't even get a goodnight kiss?" James asked indignantly.   
"Well, I just kissed Snape. Do you want me to kiss you now?"   
"How about you brush your teeth first."   
"Okay." Lily said, and skipped off to the common room. Lily got ready for bed, scouring her mouth with her toothbrush. She dressed in old blue pajamas with teddy bears and braided her hair in pigtails for bed. She had just laid down thinking she had forgotten something. After about fifteen minutes she shot up in bed, surprising her roommates.   
"What's going on Lily?" Renee asked.   
"Nothing, nothing. I'll be right back she called. She was running down the stairs, trying to hurry, because she wanted to go back to bed. She saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting in the common room. She ran over to James, kissed him lightly on the lips and said, "Sorry, I forgot. Goodnight James." and ran back upstairs, collapsed in bed, and was almost asleep when Adriana said, "What did you do?"   
"I promised James I would give him a kiss goodnight after I had brushed my teeth."   
"Ohhhh" the girls in the room said knowingly.   
"Whatever" Lily said, and was asleep. Meanwhile, downstairs...   
"What was that about?" Remus asked.   
"I asked her if I even got a goodnight kiss for punching Snape, but she wanted to brush her teeth first since she had kissed Snape."   
"Ha, she forgot about you!" Sirius laughed.   
"Oh, shut up." James snarled.   
"I saw you eyeing her teddy bear pajamas. You will probably steal them from her sometime. They would probably go with those teddy bear boxers your mom gave you for your birthday. You know, the ones with the teddy bears that dance around, running into each other?" Sirius said.   
"Yes! I know which ones you're talking about!" James said.   
"Calm down, James. After all, Sirius has those with sheep on them." Remus said.   
"Oh, shut up Lupin. You have a pair with chickens." Sirius said.   
"Can we just close this subject?" Remus asked.   
"Sure, I wasn't the one who started it." Sirius said.   
"YOU WERE TOO! YOU SAID I WANTED TO STEAL LILY'S PAJAMAS!" James shouted, and the common room stared at him.   
"I think I'll go warn Lily" Gina said. Five minutes later Gina dragged an irate Lily down the common room.   
"Gina! It's 11:30. I should be asleep now, and you're babbling about my teddy bear pajamas."   
"Lily! My brother is going to steal them from you if you don't watch out. He even has shorts to go with them."   
Lily rubbed her eyes, and flung one braid over her shoulder. "I doubt he's going to try to steal them while I'm still wearing them, and if he tries it while I'm not, well good riddance to them."   
"I don't know, it's extra incentive for James to steal them while you're in them." Gina said.   
"What?" Lily asked blankly.   
"Pay attention!"   
"I heard you, but I don't see what you're talking about. I'm going back to bed. This is nonsense, I need to sleep." Lily said, and turned back to her room. 

****


End file.
